La maldición del batpony
by Volgrand
Summary: La guardia nocturna siempre ha sido respetada, especialmente por esos extraños ponis que la conforman en su mayoría: Los batponis. Hay muchas cosas que no se conocen de esta extraña raza, de su entrenamiento... o de sus agentes más respetados.
1. Reclutas

La mañana esplendorosa no se dejaba ver en Night Town, ya que el denso follaje de la extraña vegetación que rodeaba al asentamiento no permitía el paso del sol. Esto hacía que los batponis, seres nocturnos por naturaleza, pudieran salir con normalidad y sin ser cegados por la deslumbrante luz del astro rey.

Era por ello por lo que Rise Love se sentía tan ciega y vulnerable a plena luz del sol, en el exterior del bosque Hollow Shades. Junto a ella, otros tres batponis aguardaban. Todos se mostraban tan incómodos como la misma Rise, a excepción de un semental que miraba al camino con resolución y sacando pecho. Era un batponi de pelaje negro azabache y crines que degradaban ese mismo color hasta el gris. Las llevaba cortas, creando una cresta a lo largo de su cuello que culminaba en una cabellera lisa que le rodeaba el rostro. Su cutie Mark eran una espada y un corazón.

—La guardia Lunar quiere que nos movamos por todo, por eso nuestra primera prueba es esperar el carruaje de los reclutas aquí al amanecer —informó el semental—. Pero no os preocupéis, nenas, que Black Wind estará aquí para protegeros.

—Menudo imbécil... —murmuró una de las yeguas.

—¿Perdona?

—Oh, vaya, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? —preguntó con un falsísimo tono de sorpresa—. Entiende que no me disculpe, pero bastante tengo con evitar que se me quemen las córneas como para tratar con niñatos hiperhormonados.

La responsable de semejante corte era una joven batponi de pelaje rojo oscuro y crines azul marino, cuya Cutie Mark eran dos lineas paralelas atravesando un grupo de nubes. Rise la conocía, ya que fueron a la misma clase hacía algunos años: Midnight Slash, recordaba que había sido una pequeña celebridad en el instituto. Al principio se había metido en el equipo de animadoras, pero cuando un semental deportista le dijo una palabra malsonante, Midnight le retó a una carrera y, literalmente, lo apalizó.

Esto no es una forma de hablar: primero le ganó con una ventaja bestial y, una vez en tierra, se lanzó sobre el que se había atrevido a insultarla y lo dejó fuera de competición durante casi un mes. Eso le valió ser expulsada y, al mismo tiempo, admitida en el equipo de aerofútbol del instituto.

Rise, incapaz de abrir los ojos los suficiente como para ver a distancia, emitió una serie de imperceptibles sonidos al tiempo que movía las orejas en todas direcciones. Los ultrasonidos hicieron eco en otros ponis, algún árbol y rocas del suelo... pero por lo demás no pudo detectar casi nada a su alrededor. Se sentía en medio de la nada, no estaba acostumbrada a las explanadas. En el bosque Hollow Shades podría orientarse con los ojos cerrados, guiándose con el sonido rebotado en árboles, rocas y arbustos, pero no en una explanada. Quizá su nerviosismo era evidente, o los ultrasonidos que había usado para intentar orientarse delataron su intranquilidad, ya que Midnight Slash se giró hacia ella con media sonrisa.

—Eh, tranquila, recuerda que aquí el Gran Black Wind nos protegerá —dijo con sorna.

—Muy graciosa —respondió el aludido—. Ya vendrás a pedirme ayuda alguna vez.

—No caerá esa breva.

—Eh... ¿Midnight?

Todos los presentes miraron a Rise Love. Lo cierto es que era la primera vez en toda la mañana que la batpony de pelaje azúl grisáceo hablaba. Su tono de voz, cálido y suave, contrastó con la agresividad de Midnight Slash y la fanfarronería de Black Wind.

—¿Por qué te has unido a la guardia? Siempre fuiste espectacular jugando al aerofútbol.

—Rise, nos conocemos desde potras —respondió la aludida con media sonrisa—. Que sí, que en el instituto fui una buena deportista, pero porque ahí funciona el sistema de ser más burra que nadie.

—Y más borde —añadió el ofendido semental negro.

—Tú a callar. Pues eso, que ni soy ni pretendo ser una deportista de élite. ¿Qué esperas que haga una batpony como yo cuyo gran talento consiste en pelearme a pezuña plana? O me hago guardia o me meto en la lucha libre.

La voz de otro semental les llamó la atención.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Rise Love? ¿Qué te ha llevado a meterte en la guardia? Recuerdo haberte visto ayudando en la guardería con los potrillos, el servicio militar no parece lo tuyo.

Rise se esforzó por ver por encima del resplandor del sol. El batpony que le había preguntado era un joven de color gris oscuro, con una melena azul eléctrico que caía despeinada alrededor de la cabeza, y por Cutie Mark tenía una luna mengante junto a una gota de agua. Era uno de los pocos que conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos a plena luz del día y, aunque jamás había hablado con él antes, Rise conocía su nombre. No había casi ningún batponi en Hollow Shades que no lo hiciera.

—Os sonará estúpido pero... quiero ver mundo, y quiero ayudar. No sé si ser guardia será de mi agrado, pero si no lo intento me arrepentiré, ¿me explico? —Rise hizo una pausa durante un segundo, buscando cómo plantear lo que quería decir—. Tú eres Moonlight Sonata, ¿verdad?

El semental asintió en silencio.

—Escuché lo que le pasó a tu hermano. Lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo...

—No hay nada que sentir. Yo no tengo ningún hermano.

Se hizo un silencio completo en el grupo, sabiendo que lo que habían escuchado era mentira, pero sin atreverse a juzgar al semental. Ningún batponi podía imaginar realmente lo que harían de haber pasado por lo mismo que Moonlight.

Los agudos oídos de los batponis les indicaron la llegada de los guardias reales antes de que llegaran a verlos. Tres pegasos sobrevolaron la zona antes de posarse en perfecta formación en el terreno. Sus doradas armaduras reflejaron la luz del sol, forzando a algunos ponis de la noche a cubrirse los ojos. Blackwind, tratando de no perder el porte, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Guardias solares? Esperábamos a la guardia nocturna.

—Recluta, nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar. Soy el sargento Cloud Faster, y si esperas entrar en la guardia Lunar tendrás que demostrar primero que eres capaz de hacer algo más útil que dirigir el tráfico de carretas en Canterlot. La princesa Luna solo quiere a los mejores sirviendo en sus filas. ¿Sois todos los nuevos reclutas? ¿Falta alguien?

Hubo algunos murmuros que culminaron afirmando que no faltaba nadie.

—Reclutas, en formación, ¡firmes!

Los semicegados batponis obedecieron la órden tan bien como pudieron. La línea distaba mucho de ser recta, y la pose de la mayoría se alejaba todavía más del concepto "porte militar". El sargento ordenó a los dos pegasos que le acompañaban que se quedaran en posición de firmes mientras él paseaba frente a los nuevos reclutas con ojo crítico.

—Menuda panda de potros que me han mandado. ¿Qué opina, cabo?

—Señor, un poco de casco duro y pronto podrán partir nueces con los flancos.

—Veremos si es cierto. Reclutas, algunos de vosotros todavía andáis cegados por el sol; os vamos a dar una cuerda que morderéis para que os guiemos hasta la base. No os soltaréis en ningún momento, ¿queda claro? Hoy mismo empezará vuestro entrenamiento, y veremos si tenéis madera para ser miembros de la guardia. ¿Entendido?

Los aludidos murmuraron "sí, señor" sin demasiada convicción. Solo Black Wind respondió con todo claro y alto.

—¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO, RECLUTAS?!

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

Tal como ordenó el sargento, mordieron una cuerda que portaba uno de los guardias solares y, a una orden, todos emprendieron el vuelo al mismo tiempo. Rise Love volaba con los ojos casi completamente cerrados, la claridad era demasiado intensa para ella; pero además ese vuelo estaba despertando nuevas sensaciones en ella. Las corrientes de aire caliente que ascendían desde tierra la permitían mantener la altura sin casi aletear, y podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros por debajo del grupo.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para atreverse a entreabrir los ojos, incluso aunque el sol hubiera quedado a su espalda. Al principio solo pudo diferenciar un borrón de tonos verdes y azules que, poco a poco, empezó a definirse ante ella... y a punto estuvo de soltar la cuerda por la impresión.

Equestria, en la noche, era un lugar pacífico y acogedor. Pero durante el día, como acababa de descubrir, se convertía en un increíble espectáculo visual: Los campos verdes se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, intercalados por ríos y colinas. A lo lejos pudo ver las montañas de Canterlot y, hacia el sur, podía apreciar el profundo color azul del mar, junto a varias grandes ciudades que no supo identificar.

Y, por los sonidos de algunos de sus compañeros, Rise supo que no era la única que acababa de descubrir la belleza del mundo diurno. Abrir los ojos a plena luz del día había sido un suplicio pero había valido la pena.

—Bueno, reclutas, si ya habéis terminado de otear el paisaje supongo que ya no necesitáis guía. ¡Formad a ambos lados de mis chicos y apresuraos, no tenemos todo el día!

—¡Señor, sí señor!

* * *

Dos días después, el entrenamiento de los reclutas estaba en pleno apogeo: Una hora de vuelo continuado por la mañana, desayuno, práctica de combate, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, comida, legislación y criminología teóricas, práctica de combate en unidades, lanzamiento y disparo, rastreo, cena y, finalmente, de vuelta a los barracones. Cerca de veinte batponis formaban aquella promoción, pero los provenientes de Hollow Shades habían escogido literas vecinas.

—¡Estoy muerto! —gritó Black Wind tirándose sobre su litera—. ¡Me duele todo!

—¡Vaya por dios, chicas! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin el GRAN Black Wind?

—Vete al guano, Midnight.

Rise Love gimió levemente al desatar los seguros de su armadura de entrenamiento. Al liberar la presión sobre el hombro izquierdo, donde había recibido un buen golpe, volvió a sentir el dolor del mismo con toda su intensidad.

—Callaos los dos, por favor. Me duele todo.

—Desde luego, el entrenamiento está siendo duro —expuso Moonlight, quitándose su propia armadura también—. Pero tampoco esperábamos nada más suave, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no...

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor contratiempo: ducha, cena y un rato libre hasta la señal para regresar todos a sus barracones. Al ser ese cuartel dedicado casi exclusivamente al entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, contaba con algunas instalaciones extra en comparación con los cuarteles de la guardia. A destacar estaba la biblioteca, dedicada a aportar material para los estudios en materia legal y de criminología, así como un campo de aerofútbol y una sala de ocio. La promoción actual estaba todavía en las primeras fases del entrenamiento, donde testearían su resistencia hasta el límite, motivo por el que nadie estaba en la labor de practicar deporte al finalizar el día.

Rise Love optó por ir a la sala de ocio para pasar el rato leyendo algo, o quizá echando una partida con algún compañero. El golpe que había recibido en el hombro durante el entrenamiento con lanza le dolía a cada paso, aunque hacía lo posible por no quejarse. Tenía claro que no volvería a dejar abierto ese hueco en su defensa.

A pesar de que vio a varios grupos de reclutas jugando a las cartas u a otros juegos, la batponi azulada acabó optando por tomar un libro. Por alguna razón no se sentía de humor para socializar... No tardó en averiguar que eso tampoco le iba a servir: no lograba enfocarse para entender lo que estaba leyendo, a medida que sus pensamientos flotaban por otros lugares.

¿Por qué había decidido unirse a la guardia? Ella siempre había sido feliz cuidando de los potros en Hollow Shades, e incluso empezó a aficionarse a la jardinería. ¿Qué hacía ella entrenando en combate? Quizá se había equivocado. Quizá había elegido esa opción al no saber qué camino tomar en la vida. Quizá...

—¿Quieres echar una partida?

Rise alzó la vista sobre el libro -cuyo contenido todavía desconocía- para encontrarse con un batponi de melena azul eléctico que conocía bien. Equilibrado sobre su grupa con las alas llevaba un tablero de ajedrez.

—Soy muy mala en el ajedrez.

—Puede ser, pero necesitas compañía, ¿verdad?

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Moonlight tomó una mesita y montó el tablero frente a Rise. Esta acabó sonriendo y dejando el libro a un lado.

—¿Qué prefieres? —preguntó el semental cuando el juego estuvo listo— ¿Blancas o negras?

—Negras. Tú empiezas.

Moonlight no se pensó demasiado su movimiento.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Parecías realmente compungida. Caballo F3.

—Nada grave, Moonlight. Ha sido un día duro, es todo. Caballo F6.

—¿Imitando mi táctica? —rió él—. Tendré que cambiarla entonces. Pero dime, ¿en qué pensabas?

Moonlight, en esta ocasión, movió un peón del centro, dejando aparentemente un camino fácil hacia el rey. Rise optó por mover su propio peón para abrir una ruta de ataque con el alfil.

—En si he hecho bien en meterme en la guardia. Si esto es lo que realmente quiero.

—Hm... lo entiendo. Pero creo que no deberías estresarte, solo han pasado dos días.

—¿Y no sería mejor dejarlo cuanto antes si esto no es para mi?

Creyendo que su táctica había funcionado, Rise avanzó el alfil para hacer jaque al rey. Sin embargo Moonligh hizo un enroque, dejando su torre en linea con el rey negro, bloqueando su linea central.

—No lo hagas. Creo que harías un gran papel como guardia, Rise.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, sacando la reina para preparar un ataque. En ese momento se fijó en un caballo blanco que había avanzado hasta casi su primera línea, ¿de dónde había salido?

—Porque eres una... cuidadora, que viene a ser lo mismo que protectora. Te preocupabas sinceramente por los potros cuando trabajaste en la guardería, ¿verdad?

Rise observó cómo Moonlight posicionaba su reina justo frente a la torre que había sacado antes. ¿Cómo iba a evitar ser derrotada?

—No sé si es lo mismo.

—Creo que solo podrás averiguarlo si te quedas.

La yegua usó un peón para bloquear el ataque de la reina, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del error: Moonlight sonrió y usó esa ficha para comerse la reina de Rise. Estaba en jaque.

—Diantres... Mira que te he dicho que soy malísima en esto —sonrió ella—. Supongo que tienes razón, tendré que aguantar un poco más.

Se quedó un buen rato pensando en cómo salir de la encerrona que tenía sobre el tablero. Pero, por más vueltas que le daba, no veía forma de evitarlo: El ejército blanco solo tenía que avanzar la torre para hacer jaque mate. Se había encerrado ella sola.

—Oye Moonlight, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Pregunta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, avanzando un caballo en un desesperado intento por protegerse.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por tu hermano.

Rise notó cómo el semental se ponía tenso, clavando la vista en el tablero. Un ligero temblor se recorrió las facciones, a pesar de sus intentos por controlarlo.

—Yo... no tengo hermano.

No podía culparlo. Ella misma había conocido al hermano de Moonlight Sonata, y sabía bien lo ocurrido. ¿Qué habría hecho ella de ser Moonlight Sonata? ¿Habría negado su existencia, también? ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿O se habría vuelto loca a su vez?

—Ya lo sé. Pero... si un día quieres hablar de tu hermano, puedes contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

El semental gris alzó la vista durante un momento y, sin mirar el tablero, avanzó su torre.

—Jaque mate.

A continuación se levantó y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más.


	2. Feral

—Diantres, Rise, ¿cómo pudiste responder tan rápido? —preguntó Black Wind, bastante airado.

—Porque estudio antes de irme a dormir cada día. ¡Cálmate!

—¡¿Pero cómo encuentras tiempo para estudiar tras el entrenamiento?! ¡No paramos un momento!

—Y cuando lo hacemos el señorito se va a intentar pillar cacho con las otras reclutas —respondió Midnight Slash agriamente—. ¿Cuántas te han dado calabazas ya, oh Black Wind el Grande? ¿Aún tienes esperanzas con alguna?

—¡Midnight, te juro que un día acabamos mal!

—Aquí estoy, niñato, si es que te atreves.

—¡Callad de una vez!

Las dos yeguas y el semental se giraron hacia el batpony de pelaje gris oscuro que les había gritado. Moonlight Sonata acababa de aterrizar, todavía ajustándose el casco de su armadura de entrenamiento, dejando salir algunos bucles de su cabellera azul bajo el metal grisáceo.

—Llevamos poco más de un mes aquí, y estamos aguantando muchísimo estrés. Si no es por los entrenamiento físicos es por la teoría, y si no por los menosprecios de los sargentos instructores. Haced lo que queráis, pero no lo paguéis entre vosotros.

—¡Joder, Moonlight, es que no aguanto a la borde de Midnight!

—Ya, ella es una borde —respondió el semental gris, pero continuó antes de que la yegua aludida interviniera—. Y tú eres un chulo insufrible, Rise Love una cándida empollona y yo un prepotente sin remedio. No somos perfectos, nos cubrimos entre nosotros, y no ganamos nada con discusiones estúpidas. ¿Entendido?

Moonlight Sonata se quedó mirando a sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta. Pero, tras unos segundos de silencio todos, incluyendo el resto de reclutas, adoptaron posición de firmes. El batpony se giró para encontrarse, justo frente a sus narices, con el sargento Cloud Faster. A su lado dos soldados unicornio aguardaban.

—Hermoso discurso, recluta. ¿Tienes pretensiones de liderazgo, acaso?

—¡Señor, no, señor! —respondió poniéndose firme—. Trataba de calmar un conflicto causado por el estrés, señor.

—Veremos cómo de bien lidias con el estrés de tu tropa. ¡Reclutas, formen!

Rápidamente, toda la tropa formó frente al sargento instructor y, tras algunas órdenes más, lo siguió hasta el exterior del cuartel, a un prado que usaban para las prácticas de combate en grandes grupos. El sargento observó bastante complacido el efecto de la disciplina militar en los reclutas.

La tropa de batponis se desplegó, formando en dos lineas frente al sargento instructor. Hubo algunos que giraron las orejas hacia una colina cercana al captar con sus agudos oídos algunos ruidos.

—Veo que algunos ya los habéis escuchado. Tras esa colina —señaló Cloud Faster— hay una tropa de soldados entrenados que iniciarán el ataque a mi señal. Tenéis prohibido levantar el vuelo hasta que no veáis a vuestro primer adversario, seguid las órdenes del cabo asignado para cada ejercicio. ¡Midnight Sonata!

El aludido avanzó un paso y tragó saliva, sabedor de cuál iba a ser su rol.

—Organiza a tus soldados, tienes tres minutos.

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

El batpony gris oscuro se giró hacia sus compañeros. No era difícil apreciar el nerviosismo en los mismos: hasta aquel momento habían entrenado entre ellos, o contra otros instructores. Esta vez iban a hacer su primera práctica de batalla contra una unidad de soldados y, conociendo a Cloud Faster, podía esperar encontrar miembros de todas las razas poni. ¿Qué táctica usarían contra ellos? Había estudiado las formaciones de los soldados de tierra, y también algunas habilidades de los magos de combate... ¿pero cómo enfrentarse a las mismas?

—Cabo, dos minutos.

Moonlight supo que no podía perder más tiempo. Los reclutas estaban armados con lanzas romas de entrenamiento, y algunos portaban ballestas preparadas para usar en vuelo.

—Cinco lanceros al frente, mantened ocupada a la primera línea enemiga. Midnight, escoge a cinco voladores y detened a los pegasos enemigos. El resto, usad las ballestas para acabar con los magos de combate. ¿Entendido, reclutas?

—¡Señor, sí señor!

Mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para seguir sus órdenes, Moonlight miró hacia el cielo. Estaba parcialmente nublado, lo cual era perfecto para los sensibles ojos de los batponies. Al menos tendrían eso en su favor. Podía escuchar muy ligeramente algunas voces por encima de la colina, pero no le era posible entender lo que decían o aún menos estimar a cuántos ponis iban a enfrentarse.

Uno de los unicornios que acompañaban al sargento conjuró un hechizo explosivo que lanzó hacia el cielo. Con un sonoro bang el ejercicio comenzó. Pocos segundos después, los soldados de tierra aparecieron: Diez guardias solares, equipados con grandes escudos que se asían a su armadura. Formaban una barrera móvil armada con las lanzas que sobresalían entre escudo y escudo; en combate carecían de movilidad, pero suponían una primera línea devastadora, siempre y cuando no fuesen flanqueados.

—Lanceros, adelante. No intentéis vencerlos, mantenedlos encarados a vosotros. Midnight, estad listos para los voladores. El resto, dispersaos para enfrentaros a los magos.

Al mismo tiempo que los batponis alzaban el vuelo aparecieron los pegasos enemigos. Moonlight contó diez de los mismos pero, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no se lanzaron al combate, si no que ascendieron en linea recta hacia las nubes.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró al entender la táctica.

Las nubes fueron apartadas a patadas y el brillante sol del medio día cegó a todos los reclutas batpony. Moonligh, con los ojos entornados, sintió una detonación mágica a pocos metros de él; dos unicornios se habían teleportado junto a otros tantos soldados de tierra. A duras penas tuvo tiempo de encararse a esos dos últimos cuando cargaron contra él.

A varios metros de altura, Rise Love luchaba en vano por lograr ver por encima del resplandor del sol. Podía escuchar a su alrededor los gritos de sus compañeros, así como el chocar de las armas. Se desesperó intentando ver cualquier cosa, ¡no tardarían en ir a por ella! ¿Por qué los hacían luchar de día? ¡Un batpony lucharía en su propio terreno! Podía escuchar a sus compañeros lanzar ultrasonidos, seguramente intentando ver a sus adversarios a pesar de estar cegados.

 _"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"_ , pensó

La batpony gris de crines marrones cerró los ojos y emitió una larga secuencia de sonidos imperceptibles al tiempo que giraba las orejas en todas direcciones. Frente a ella, media docena de pegasos entablaba combate contra los reclutas; en el suelo, los dos unicornios habían conjurado rayos aturdidores contra los lanceros, dejándolos fuera de combate, mientras que Moonlight intentaba aguantar contra dos soldados más entrenados que él.

Rise Love percibió a un pegaso lanzándose contra ella; sin pensar en lo que hacía, plegó las alas y se dejó caer unos metros, esquivando a su adversario el cual pasó de largo. La batponi recuperó rápidamente el control, girando sobre si misma y disparando su ballesta. No llegó a percibir el veloz virote, pero sí que percibió al pegaso caer, víctima del proyectil aturdidor.

Al volver a usar sus ultrasonidos para estudiar los alrededores notó que la mayor parte de sus compañeros en el aire habían caído, y que otros dos pegasos se estaban lanzando contra ella. Rise giró rápidamente para esquivar al primero, pero eso la dejó justo en la trayectoria del segundo. Sintió el violento impacto contra ella, y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡Recluta! ¡Recluta!

Rise abrió los ojos gimiendo por el dolor. Le costó un instante recordar qué había ocurrido; no recordaba el impacto, por lo que dedujo que la carga del pegaso la había dejado inconsciente. Lo cual cuadraba bastante bien con el hecho de que un unicornio estuviera conjurando justo frente a su cara, al tiempo que la llamaba.

—¡Recluta! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Recuerdas qué ha pasado?

—Rise Love... me duele todo.

Al mirar su propio cuerpo vio que el resplandor del hechizo la estaba recorriendo centímetro a centímetro. Cuando este alcanzó la punta de sus cascos traseros, el unicornio se alzó y le tendió una pata para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Nada grave, pero tienes un esguince en el ala derecha; en la enfermería te la arreglarán en un par de horas.

—Gracias —respondió Rise al tiempo que se levantaba—. Os habéis excedido un poco, ¿no?

—Esto no es un paseo por el campo, recluta.

—Ya, pero...

La yegua se calló al escuchar alboroto a algo de distancia. Podía escuchar al sargento Cloud Faster repartir órdenes, así como los ultrasonidos que algunos batponies estaban utilizando para gritar una alarma.

Feral.

Rise sintió la adrenalina como un golpe en la boca del estómago, y echó a correr hacia el grupo. Sus compañeros retrocedían con el terror reflejado en sus rostros; pudo ver a Midnight Slash y a Black Wind que, como el resto de batponies, estaban casi en shock. La peor pesadilla de todo batpony acababa de surgir frente a ellos.

El pelaje gris oscuro del batpony que se hallaba frente a los soldados y reclutas se hallaba erizado, dando la impresión de que había aumentado de tamaño. En algún momento había perdido el casco, dejando las crines azul eléctrico caer caóticamente por su rostro; sus ojos verdes se habían aclarado tanto que parecían brillar, y sus pupilas se habían tornado verticales y afiladas.

Moonlight Sonata se giró hacia los soldados que se estaban preparando para abatirlo y bufó. Sus colmillos, blancos y afilados, refulgieron al crecer en tamaño.

—No...

—¡Recluta! Recupera el control, muchacho, no nos obligues a abatirte.

El feral se inclinó en el suelo, bufando violentamente hacia los soldados, y se lanzó contra ellos. Dos unicornios reaccionaron al instante, bloqueando su ataque con una barrera mágica. Cloud Faster observó la escena durante un instante e hizo una señal a los soldados, los cuales alzaron sus ballestas.

—¡Recluta Moonlight Sonata! ¡Debes calmarte!

El aludido no pareció comprender lo que le decían, intentando superar la barrera de los magos. Inaudible para los ponis mundanos, los gritos ultrasónicos de los batponies suplicaban a Moonlight que se calmara, que no se convirtiera en un feral. Por encima de todos esos gritos, se escuchó a alguien galopar, y la exclamación de un poni de tierra cuando alguien le arrebató la lanza del arnés en el que la portaba.

El feral se giró en el último instante y voló hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de Rise Love. La yegua azulada se situó frente a él, interponiendo su arma entre ella y su compañero.

—¡Recluta, apártese del feral!

—¡No, sargento, aléjense!

—Es una orden, recluta.

—¡Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de que recupere la razón!

Frente a Rise Love, Moonlight se agachó sobre tres patas, clavando sus brillantes ojos de pupila afilada en ella y bufando. Abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos con la agresividad de un depredador frente a su presa y, un instante después, se lanzó sobre ella. Era un gesto que la joven batpony había visto antes: los cascos por delante, buscando atraparla para morderla. Gimiendo por el dolor de su ala, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras e interpuso su lanza en horizontal frente a ella. El feral la golpeó, empujando a la yegua hacia atrás, y esta aprovechó la inercia para golpearlo con las patas traseras en el estómago y lanzarlo por encima de ella.

—¡Sargento, deje hacer a Rise Love! ¡Sabe lo que hace! —gritó Midnigh Slash.

— _¡Escúchame, Moonlight!_ —gritó Rise usando su inaudible idioma natal—. _¡Tú no eres un monstruo, no eres un feral!_

Este giró sobre si mismo, lanzando un grito que hizo que los batponis cercanos se cubrieran las orejas; Rise logró resistir el impulso y se preparó para recibir una nueva carga. En esta ocasión Moonlight pasó volando sobre ella y giró rápidamente para tratar de atacarla por la espalda; Rise se tornó trazando una amplia parábola con la lanza de entrenamiento, que golpeó al semental en el costado.

Fue entonces cuando pudo notar que, en ese estado, la fuerza de Rise no era rival contra la de un feral adulto. Este a duras penas desvió su trayectoria con el impacto y se lanzó contra la yegua; Rise rodó por el suelo hacia atrás, evitando los cascos de su adversario y, al levantarse, le lanzó una coz, obligándolo a retroceder para evitarla.

 _—¡Eres Moonlight Sonata! ¡Amas a tu familia! ¡Amabas a tu hermano! ¡No eres un asesino! ¡No eres un monstruo!_

Esta vez fue Rise quien se lanzó al ataque: incapaz de volar, galopó hacia su amigo y encadenó una serie de golpes con su lanza. No era más que las secuencias que le habían enseñado durante el último mes de entrenamiento para combate en solitario: estocada, estocada, golpe lateral, golpe ascendente, parábola descendente, defensa, repetir. Pero a pesar de lo predecible de la secuencia para alguien tan novato, sirvió para mantener al alterado batponi concentrado en evitar los golpes.

 _—Piensa en tu familia, en tus amigos, ¡no querías hacerles daño, querías protegerlos! ¡Por eso lo combatiste, por eso tuviste que matarlo! ¡Lo que le pasó a Purple Light no fue culpa tuya!_

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el feral retrocediera y sacudiera la cabeza, cerrando los ojos; cuando los abrió sus afiladas pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Rise, sin embargo, no se detuvo: girando sobre si misma para ganar inercia, golpeó con el mango de su lanza en la cabeza a Moonlight Sonata. A pesar de la fuerza sobreponiesca que la transformación le había otorgado, el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo. Automáticamente, Rise soltó su lanza, se lanzó sobre él y lo placó.

—¡Ayudadme!

El feral se revolvió contra la presa de Rise, girando sobre si mismo y colocándose sobre la yegua; Midnght Slash llegó a continuación, lanzándose sobre él y atrapándolo por el cuello con los cascos. Black Wind a continuación saltó de frente contra Moonlight, derribándolo junto a Midnight al suelo y placándole las patas delanteras. Rise Love, libre de la presa, fue a gritar algo, pero no fue necesario: dos unicornios se acercaron con una cuerda levitando junto a ellos y, al conjurar, esta se desplegó y rodeó a Moonlight, atándolo desde los hombros hasta la cadera. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que su amigo ya no era una amenaza, Midnight y Black Wind lo soltaron.

El alterado semental seguía girándose hacia el poni más cercano desde el suelo, mostrando los colmillos y bufando amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, sus pupilas habían recuperado la normalidad. Rise Love, se volvió hacia el sargento Cloud Faster.

—Sargento he visto esto antes —jadeó—. Recuperará la normalidad, solo... pónganlo a solas, en una sala oscura y se calmará.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso, recluta?

—Porque trabajaba en una guardería.

La expresión de Cloud Faster no dejó lugar a dudas de que no había entendido la relación entre ambos conceptos. Se giró entonces hacia los soldados a su espalda.

—Cabo, organice la limpieza del campo de batalla. Lleven a Moonlight Sonata a los calabozos, que permanezca atado por el momento. Rise Love, quiero verla en el despacho de oficiales dentro de quince minutos.

—Señor, sí señor.

Cloud Faster voló de vuelta al cuartel, al tiempo que el cabo asignado repartía órdenes para hacer la tarea. Tras consultarlo con él, Rise Love se dirigió a a la enfermería para que le curaran el ala dañada antes de ir a hablar con el sargento.

* * *

Exactamente catorce minutos después, Rise llegó al despacho de oficiales. Un soldado que custodiaba la entrada la detuvo y pasó al interior para anunciarla, antes de salir e invitarla a pasar. La sala era bastante grande y, además de mapas y grandes estanterías con tomos de estrategia militar y demás, había una enorme mesa. No se trataba de un despacho para un único oficial, sino que era la sala donde se reunían todos estos cuando era necesario.

En aquella ocasión, solo el sargento Cloud Faster aguardaba tras la mesa.

—Recluta Rise Love, explique qué ha ocurrido con Moonlight Sonata.

La recluta se sintió algo intimidada; no había sido interrogada jamás tan directamente como en aquel momento. Quiso mover sus alas para aliviar un poco la tensión, pero una venda se las inmovilizaba contra los flancos.

—Sargento, ¿qué sabe usted de los ferales?

—Sé que algunos miembros de tu raza pierden la razón y se convierten en unos monstruos sedientos de sangre.

—No es tan... simple, sargento.

La batpony azulada miró alrededor algo incómoda. Se trataba de un tema sobre el que había un fuerte tabú entre los batponies.

—Todos los batponies sufrimos La Sed, sargento. Todos la hemos sentido en alguna ocasión.

—¿La sed?

—La sed de sangre. Es una... maldición, algo que...

Cloud Faster observó a la batpony frente a él titubear, sin llegar a explicar lo que sabía.

—Recluta, escúcheme: Desde el retorno de la princesa Luna, ustedes son la primera promoción de batponies jóvenes que entrenamos para la Guardia Lunar. El resto eran ya soldados de Night Town y otras poblaciones batpony cuando se unieron a la guardia. Así que deje de dudar, y explíqueme todo lo que tengo que saber para tratar con su especie. ¿Entendido?

—Sí... sí, entendido, señor.

Rise Love hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras cavilaba cómo empezar su explicación.

—Sargento, todos los batponies hemos sufrido La Sed; es un sentimiento, un deseo de matar difícil de controlar, el deseo de... beber la sangre de nuestros semejantes.

El sargento asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué la desencadena?

—En ocasiones... situaciones traumáticas. La mayor parte de veces, inexperiencia emocional. La mayoría de batponies sufren esta experiencia en privado y logran controlarla, como yo misma hice cuando era una potra.

—¿Entonces qué le ha ocurrido a su compañero hoy?

Rise tuvo que pensar un instante cómo traducir una palabra de su idioma natal a un concepto que las otras razas batpony pudieran comprender.

—Ha estado a punto de transformarse en un feral.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa cuando La Sed domina a un batpony?

—Sí. Cuando eso nos ocurre nos... transformamos. Un feral es más fuerte, más ágil y más perceptivo que cualquier otro batpony; olvida su pasado, a sus seres queridos y solo vive para matar y saciar su sed. Las leyendas de los vamponis en Equestria surgen de encuentros reales con ferales.

—¿Entonces el recluta Moonlight Sonata ha perdido la razón?

—¡No! No, todavía no —aclaró rápidamente la yegua—. No ha llegado a probar la sangre y... ¿se fijó usted en sus pupilas? ¿Vio cómo recuperaron la normalidad antes de que lo atáramos? Es un signo de que... está volviendo en si. Solo necesita unas horas de tranquilidad.

Cloud Faster se echó adelante sobre la silla, apoyando la cabeza tras sus cascos en un gesto pensativo.

—Midnight Slash gritó que usted "sabía lo que hacía". ¿A qué se refería?

—A que he trabajado durante años cuidando de potrillos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que los potros Batpony también sufren La Sed. —explicó Rise—. Esta no es la primera vez que lo veo, pero sí que ha sido la primera vez que he visto La Sed en un adulto.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa de algo así? ¡Estamos incluyendo a los batponies en la guardia Lunar! ¿Por qué no se sabe acerca de esta... característica de su raza?

La yegua respondió en esta ocasión con cierto deje de sarcasmo y ofensa en sus palabras.

—Porque la princesa Luna, antes de su caída, fue la única que llegó a comprender a nuestra raza. ¿Cómo se cree usted que reaccionaron las otras razas poni al saber que sufríamos de la sed de sangre? ¿Cuando supieron que todos los batponies, incluyendo potrillos, sentían en ocasiones la imperiosa necesidad de asesinar?

Rise avanzó un par de pasos hacia la mesa, olvidando el protocolo militar. Una sola advertencia sin palabras del sargento bastó para que retrocediera y volviera a adoptar posición firme.

—Bastó con que en una única población poni surgiera un Feral para que se considerara que todos los batponies eran unos monstruos. Comunidades enteras asesinadas, pueblos arrasados hasta las cenizas, y todos sus habitantes muertos independientemente de su edad o culpabilidad.

—No hay registros en nuestra historia de que algo así ocurriera, recluta.

—Sí que los hay en la nuestra —respondió—. Por eso, La Sed es un tema tabú entre los nuestros; si alguien se transforma en un feral y llega a probar la sangre y se pierde por siempre, deja de existir para nosotros. Esta es la maldición de los batponies, sargento.

El sargento no respondió ante esas palabras durante un instante.

—¿Qué harían los suyos si el recluta Moonlight Sonata no recupera la razón?

—La recuperará, sargento, se lo aseguro. ¿Hay algo más que desee saber, sargento?

—No, de momento. Puede retirarse, recluta.

Rise Love saludó marcialmente a su superior y se retiró.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Pues mira tú por donde, últimamente me ha dado por escribir este fic. Espero que os guste mi interpretación de lo que es la raza batpony. ¡Un abrazo y, si os ha gustado, dejadme un review, hombre!_


	3. Batponies

**Capítulo 3:**

Al día siguiente del ejercicio de combate, el estado anímico de los reclutas había caído notablemente. Aunque siempre mantenían seriedad y disciplina en cada sesión de entrenamiento, los batponies solían charlar en sus momentos libres o incluso bromear usando sus propios ultrasonidos para bromear mientras algún sargento instructor los sermoneaba. Sin embargo aquel día la tropa permanecía mucho más silenciosa de lo normal.

En el campo de entrenamiento dos batponies permanecían frente a frente. Por un lado, un joven semental de tonos anaranjados asía su lanza con ambos cascos, volando a pocos centímetros del suelo; por el otro, Rise Love hacía lo mismo, pero la punta de su lanza apuntaba en diagonal hacia el suelo, estando más cerca de este que sus propios cascos traseros.

El sargento instructor gritó una orden, y el joven se lanzó contra la yegua.

El estilo de combate con lana de los batponis distaba considerablemente del de los ponis de tierra o los pegasos. Los primeros basaban su estrategia en cargas poderosas en las que poder hacer gala de su mayor fuerza física, y los segundos solían usar su veloz vuelo como un sistema para hostigar a su enemigo con rápidas y mortíferas pasadas.

Los batponies, sin embargo, habían desarrollado una disciplina marcial que les permitía sacar provecho de sus propias características físicas, y todos estaban formados mínimamente en la misma.

Rise detuvo el ataque de su compañero con la punta de la lanza e intentó golpearlo con el lado contrario de la misma; el semental descendió rápidamente y cambió de posición, lanzando un golpe bajo que impactó a Rise en el hombro. _"Maldita sea, el mismo hueco otra vez"._ Esta asió el arma de su oponente con un casco y lo coceó en el pecho antes de que pudiera evitarla, luego giraría para atraparlo por...

Sus planes se fueron al traste tan rápido como golpeó a su oponente: El semental aguantó bien la coz en el pecho y se lanzó sobre la yegua, asiéndola por la cadera y desequilibrándola; las alas de Rise perdieron suspensión y esta cayó sin poder controlar su vuelo.

Un segundo después, Rise Love estaba en el suelo patas arriba y con la lanza de su compañero posada contra la garganta.

—¡Alto!

Con la orden del sargento, el semental levantó la lanza y tendió un casco a Rise para ayudarla a levantarse. Se saludaron protocolariamente y ambos retornaron a sus posiciones entre los otros reclutas que formaban.

El sargento Night blade se aproximó a estos; se trataba de un batpony muy fuerte, de pelaje púrpura oscuro y crines rojas. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde tan claro que parecían brillar incluso a plena luz del día; por Cutie Mark tenía una constelación y un escudo.

—Recluta Rise Love, esperaba más de usted tras la demostración de ayer. ¡Siguiente pareja!

Otros dos batponies avanzaron y tomaron sus armas para el ejercicio. Rise no prestó demasiada atención a las instrucciones del sargento.

* * *

A medio día, Midnight Slash, Black Wind y Rise Love se sentaron junto a otros reclutas batpony en una mesa del comedor. Los presentes a duras penas hablaban más allá de algún comentario acerca de los entrenamientos del día. La batpony azulada de crines marrones comía su rancho sin intentar realmente integrarse en ninguna conversación. Hacía algunos días que había descubierto que la mejor forma de portar la crin era recogida en una densa trenza que le caía por un lado del cuello.

—Rise, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy preocupada por Moonlight Sonata.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la mesa.

—Sé que se estaba recuperando, lo he visto muchas veces. Probablemente ha superado su Sed durante la noche, ¿por qué no lo han soltado?

—Este... Rise —empezó una yegua—, no estoy segura de a quién te...

La frase quedó interrumpida por un fuerte impacto contra la mesa que hizo que todos los platos se agitaran; la batpony que había hablado se tapó el morro, el cual había dejado una notable mancha de sangre en su propio plato y la mesa.

—¡Como os atreváis a decir que no conocéis a Moonlight os las veréis conmigo! —gritó Midnight Slash.

—¡Pero qué demonios haces!

—¡¿Tienes algún problema, Black Wind?!

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar a nadie?!

—¿Qué, vas a defender a otra yegua, oh Black Wind _El grande_? ¡O quizá vas a entender que estás en el ejército, niñato!

Rise les gritó que se calmaran, pero antes de ser escuchada el semental negro ya había saltado sobre Midnight. Esta se alzó para recibirlo y el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran sobre una mesa paralela, entre un estruendo de vajillas rotas y alarmados reclutas; Black Wind se situó sobre Midnight y la coceó dos veces en la cara con los cascos delanteros. Antes de que llegara a golpearla una tercera vez, esta se revolvió, lo golpeó en la mandíbula, y después lo coceó en el vientre con las patas traseras, lanzándolo al aire. Midnight, con algo de sangre en el hocico, se puso en pie y se lanzó volando contra Black Wind. Este se preparó para recibir la embestida...

…cuando sendas burbujas mágicas rodearon a los dos batponies. El sargento Cloud Chaser, acompañado por dos unicornios, avanzó por el comedor. Estos hicieron bajar las burbujas hasta que los dos batponies se situaron frente al pegaso.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Ambos batponies no respondieron al principio, intentando mantenerse firmes dentro de los campos de fuerza. Cuando finalmente se dieron por vencidos se quedaron tan quietos como pudieron, mirando al frente.

—¡Les he hecho una pregunta, reclutas!

—¡Señor, nada señor! —respondió Black Wind, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en la lengua—. Protegía a una de mis compañeras, señor.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Midnight perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ninguna yegua necesita tu ayuda!

—¡Tú no puedes considerarte una yegua, Midnight!

—¡Te demostraré lo que puede hacer esta...!

El sargento se giró hacia los dos unicornios que le acompañaban he hizo un gesto con un casco; automáticamente dos lazos de energía aparecieron alrededor de los morros de Midnight Slash y Black Wind, cerrándoles la boca por la fuerza.

—Arrestadlos. ¡La hora del rancho ha acabado, agradecédselo a vuestros compañeros! ¡Quiero todo el pelotón en el campo de entrenamiento en cinco minutos!

Todos los reclutas respondieron "señor, sí señor" mientras los dos infractores eran conducidos en sus respectivas burbujas hacia los calabozos. En seguida todos los batponies empezaron a recoger los platos y a limpiar a toda prisa el estropicio que la pelea había causado.

Sin embargo, una yegua se levantó y se acercó al sargento antes de que este se marchara, cuadrándose militarmente frente a él.

—Sargento, permiso para hablar.

—Concedido, recluta.

—Señor, quiero solicitar permiso para visitar al recluso Midnight Sonata —expuso Rise Love.

—¿Qué razones tiene?

Rise dudó durante un instante qué responder. ¿Porque era su amigo? ¿Porque estaba preocupada? Algo le decía que el sargento no acabaría de congeniar con esas razones.

—Después de lo ocurrido, la soledad no le hará bien.

—Intentó atacar a mis hombres, recluta, y a mi mismo.

—Pero ya debe haberse recuperado. Lo que le ocurrió no fue culpa suya, señor. El aislamiento solo lo hará recaer, necesita hablar de lo ocurrido.

Los compañeros de Rise Love empezaron a abandonar el comedor ordenadamente; esta permaneció firme, esperando una respuesta de Cloud Faster.

—Concedido, esta tarde tras el entrenamiento. Después vendrá usted a informarme del estado de Moonlight Sonata.

—Sí señor. ¡Gracias, señor! Permiso para retirarme.

—Retírese, recluta.

Saludando marcialmente, la batpony salió al exterior, uniéndose a sus compañeros.

* * *

Los calabozos eran, de por sí, un lugar lóbrego, pero la noche hacía que la oscuridad tomara posesión de los mismos, solo rota por las ocasionales lámparas de aceite que colgaban de muros y columnas. El paso pausado de dos ponis al recorrer el pasillo al que conectaban todas las puertas enrejadas hizo eco contra las paredes de piedra. Al contrario que el guardia solar que la acompañaba, Rise Love no tenía ningún problema para ver en las penumbras; con inaudibles ultrasonidos podía mapear los alrededores en un instante. De hecho, la mayor parte de Batponies encontrarían esa estancia acogedora, de no ser el objetivo de la misma.

Un ligero aroma proveniente de un pasillo lateral llamó la atención de la yegua. Batponies, una yegua y un semental... Bueno, ya sabía dónde estaban encerrados sus otros dos amigos.

—Es aquí.

El calabozo estaba casi a oscuras, ya que el preso había apagado la lámpara de aceite del interior, siendo solo visible parcialmente por la luz del pasillo. En una esquina del mismo Rise pudo percibir a un batpony que permanecía sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando fijamente a la puerta; escuchó su respiración lenta, profunda y pausada, su corazón ligeramente acelerado. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

—¿Moonlight?

—¿Van a soltarme ya? —respondió el aludido con la voz rasposa.

—Todavía no, me temo. Me han dejado venir a...

Súbitamente el prisionero se avalanzó hacia adelante, golpeando las rejas con los cascos violentamente.

—¡¿Entonces a qué has venido?!

El poni de tierra retrocedió, pero Midnight se mantuvo quieta, disimulando la impresión. Las pupilas de su amigo eran normales, pero todavía mostraba los largos colmillos de un feral y, a juzgar por el impacto, no había perdido toda la fuerza del mismo.

—Para verte. La soledad no te va a hacer ningún bien, y soy tu amiga.

—¡Si fueras mi amiga habrías dejado que me mataran! ¡Soy un monstruo!

Rise reconoció lo que las palabras y actos de Moonlight transmitían: dolor, miedo, terror... Lo había visto muchas veces en los potrillos de los que había cuidado durante años. Cuando se trataba de potros sabía bien cómo tratar esas situaciones, pero tratándose de un adulto...

—Guardia, necesito que abras la puerta, por favor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que este loco te mate?

—No lo hará. Déjame pasar y cierra la puerta a mi espalda. Quédate cerca si quieres y pediré que me saques si necesito ayuda.

—Batponies... Por mi bien, pasa dentro y matáos entre vosotros. ¡Tú, échate atrás!

Enarbolando una lanza, el guardia sacó la llave y abrió la puerta del calabozo. Moonlight pareció prepararse para intentar escapar pero, al ver a Rise Love entrar su semblante mostró pánico y furia.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó él—. ¡Sal de aquí!

—No, Moonlight. Tú no eres un monstruo, no me harás daño.

—¡Ayer pude habértelo hecho! ¡Lo recuerdo, Rise, quería matarte!

—¿Qué te pasó, Moonlight? ¿Por qué te dominó La Sed?

—¡Todos estaban cayendo! ¡Todos! ¡No tenían ninguna oportunidad, tenía que...!

—¿Protegerlos? ¿Como tuviste que proteger a tu hermana?

Moonlight desvió la mirada de los ojos de Rise.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!

—Te estoy hablando de tu hermano.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!

Moonlight Sonata acompañó ese grito impulsándose con sus alas y lanzándose contra Rise; esta retrocedió rápidamente, desviando el impacto y quedando frente a frente con él.

—¡Sí lo tenías, yo lo conocí! ¡Se llamaba Purple Light!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Purple Light! ¡Él sucumbió a la Sed, y tú tenías que protegerla!

Moonlight gritó con rabia y Rise Love se vio empujada por una fuerza muy superior a la suya; logró separarse de él pero este se lanzó tras ella. El en último instante la ágil yegua se apartó y el casco del enloquecido semental impactó con furia contra el muro de piedra.

—¡Yo no tengo hermano! ¡Nunca lo tuve! ¡Un hermano no haría eso!

—¡Sí que lo tuviste! ¡La Sed lo dominó y no llegaste a tiempo antes de que probara la sangre!

—¡CÁLLATE!

Rise volvió a retroceder y notó otra pared a su espalda; se agachó para evitar un casquetazo del enloquecido semental, rodó por el suelo y lo golpeó en una pata trasera para desequilibrarlo, intentando placarlo a continuación. No logró afianzar la presa, pero sí ganar unos valiosos segundos.

—¡Pero protegiste a tu hermana! ¡La había atrapado, y si no fuera por ti ella habría muerto!

—¡Eso jamás ocurrió!

—¡ME LO CONTÓ ELLA MISMA! ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando la sucumbió a la Sed!

Concentrada como estaba en hacer entrar en razón a su compañero, Rise no reparó a tiempo que este la había tomado con ambos cascos por las patas delanteras. Sintió un fuerte tirón y se encontró en el aire, girando rápidamente sobre la espalda de Moonlight y cayendo de lomo contra el suelo. El semental se lanzó sobre ella e intentó atraparla; Rise luchó al sentir cómo este le inmovilizaba las patas delanteras contra el suelo sobre su cabeza. Intentó revolverse, pero la fuerza de Moonlight era muy superior a la suya; sintió el temblor hormonal de un semental dejándose llevar por sus instintos, y este recorrió el cuerpo de la yegua con la mirada, como si no lo hubiera observado antes.

Moonlight se posicionó sobre ella; Rise intentó apartarse y echarse a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, pero al verse incapaz intentó juntar las patas traseras... para sentir que el semental que la inmovilizaba se lo impedía. El miedo y la adrenalina se apoderaron de ella al mismo tiempo al verse incapaz de escapar.

—¡Moonlight, para, no dejes que la sed te domine! ¡MOONLIGHT!

El semental cerró los ojos durante un instante y, al abrirlos, sus pupilas se habían afilado como las de los dragones. Este afianzó su presa con más fuerza, y Rise sintió su cuerpo cada vez más cerca.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡GUARDIA! ¡AYUDA!

" _Pasa y matáos entre vosotros"_. Las palabras del guardia eran la justificación perfecta al silencio que siguió a aquel grito de socorro. Estaba sola. Rise volvió a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y miró al _feral_ , cuyo rostro de afilados colmillos estaba demasiado cerca, y ella se echó hacia adelante, propinándole un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas. Moonlight emitió un bufido similar al de un gato y retrocedió por el golpe, soltando una de las patas de Rise.

Esta no tuvo tiempo siquiera a aprovechar la oportunidad cuando el _feral_ la golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cabeza. El impacto, rebotado contra el duro suelo de piedra hizo que la yegua casi perdiera el sentido; la celda se difuminó ante sus ojos y, cuando logró enfocar, solo pudo ver el terrorífico rostro de Moonlight Sonata.

Ella no pensó nada. Súbitamente, el mundo se tornó más nítido a sus sentidos: Pudo ver en la penumbra como nunca lo había hecho antes; podía escuchar cada respiración de Moonlight, cada latido de su corazón, cada roce de sus pelajes; podía sentir el aliento del mismo, cargado de una pasión terrible y enfermiza.

Y también se sintió a ella misma como pocas veces había hecho en el pasado.

La presión sobre sus patas, impidiéndole escapar; su corazón desbocado, cargado por el instinto de supervivencia; el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, cálido y húmedo; el calor de Moonlight sobre todo su cuerpo; sus propios músculos tensándose con más fuerza que nunca...

...y sus propios colmillos.

Rise Love forzó su pata delantera derecha contra la presa y la liberó; a continuación tomó a Moonlight por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si misma. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en los calabozos fue el horripilante grito del semental cuando la yegua lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello. Sin embargo no tardó en librarse de ella y tratar de golpearla con los cascos delanteros; en esta ocasión Rise se protegió de los ataques con una velocidad y fuerza que no parecían suyas, desviándolos uno a uno hasta que le placó una de las patas y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ojos que, como los de su atacante, eran de pupilas afiladas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Moonlight, te recuerdo a tu _Samantha? —_ preguntó con una voz fría y seductora—. ¿Habrías querido ser tu hermano aquella noche?

Hubo un cambio en la locura que había tomado los ojos de Moonlight Sonata; este cesó sus ataques y miró directamente a la yegua bajo él con una mezcla de miedo y confusión. Tise le devolvió una mirada cargada de seducción y lujuria; sus colmillos goteaban la misma sangre que había manado del cuello del semental, manchando el pelaje bajo su boca. La yegua se alzó ligeramente y, con la voz algo aguda, suspiró:

— _Oh, hermanito..._

El semental se levantó de golpe, jadeando ruidosamente y diciendo palabras ininteligibles; se alejó de Rise Love y adentrándose en el rincón más oscuro de la celda. La yegua por su parte se giró para posarse sobre sus cuatro patas y se quedó agachada como estaba, observando al Moonlight. Podía visualizar el movimiento en su mente: saltar sobre él, agarrarse a su espalda y morderlo... y entonces esperar. Una presa fácil, sin escapatoria...

" _No, ¡no!"_

Rise sacudió la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con una pata. Ya no podía ver a su presa, pero aún podía oírla y olerla. Se concentró en su propia respiración, esforzándose en no pensar en nada más. A los pocos segundos sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a volver a la normalidad con cada inspiración.

 _Inspira._

La tensión y fuerza que habían tomado sus músculos empezaron a remitir.

 _Expira._

Sus sentidos empezaron a perder sensibilidad hasta que volvieron a ser los de un batpony estandar.

 _Inspira._

Poco a poco el deseo de saciar su Sed empezó a remitir, dejando de amenazar con hacerla perder el control.

 _Expira..._

Pocos minutos después, Rise Love se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Desde una esquina de la celda, Moonlight Sonata la observaba con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, cuyas pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Rise se levantó y, al instante, notó un inconfundible sabor metálico en la boca. Se pasó una pata por la misma para limpiarse.

—¡Moonlight! ¿Estás... bien?

—Tú... tú me has...

Se quedaron ambos observándose, sin necesidad de acabar aquella frase.

—¡Eres una feral, has probado la sangre! —exclamó.

—No, no lo soy, Moonlight —se defendió la yegua—. Lo que he hecho...

—¡Sé lo que has echo! Lo recuerdo, aunque como si no hubiera estado ahí. Te inmovilicé iba a... hacer algo horrible. ¡Pero tú te transformaste delante mío, me mordiste!

Como intentando probar que decía la verdad, se giró y mostró su cuello. La sangre, todavía fresca, había manado de dos puntos de su anatomía.

—¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?!

La yegua se acercó unos pasos al batpony, el cual no pareció saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—Sé lo que se dice: un batpony que sucumba a la Sed y pruebe la sangre se convierte en un _feral_. ¡Y normalmente es así, todos lo sabemos! No sé por qué, pero yo no lo hago, ¡no lo hago!

—¡Pero tú trabajabas con potrillos! Los ayudabas cuando sucumbían por primera vez.

—¡Porque los entiendo mejor que nadie! ¿No lo ves? Sé lo que se siente: el odio, el miedo, la soledad... ¿No decís todos que sé lo que me hago cuando se trata de lidiar con la Sed? Ya sabes por qué.

Moonlight Sonata no supo qué responder. Todos sus esquemas se habían roto: según la sabiduría de su pueblo, cuando un batpony probaba la sangre se perdía irremediablemente, convirtiéndose en un animal, un monstruo. Pero Rise era la prueba viviente de que no era así.

—Y ahora escúchame bien, Moonlight —ordenó la yegua con una agresividad poco propia de ella—. La Sed nos afecta en todo momento, pero nos aferramos a lo que amamos para evitar que nos arrastre: nuestra familia y amigos, nuestro hogar, nuestros sentimientos... ¡Y tú has negado a tu hermano, has intentado convencerte de que jamás existió! ¡Que no merecía ser sangre de tu sangre!

—Pero Rise él... hizo algo horrible. Mató a mi padre y luego... Samantha...

—¡Perdió la razón y tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer! Cualquier batpony en su sano juicio habría llorado durante años, ¡pero tú no! ¡Tú decidiste olvidar, como un potrillo estúpido, y la Sed está llenando ese vacío de tu alma! Por eso has caído, ¡por eso volverás a caer!

En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, Rise se acercó a Moonlight hasta quedar frente a él; el semental había bajado la vista, clavándola en el suelo. La yegua azulada alzó una pata y la posó suavemente sobre su rostro, invitándolo a mirarla a los ojos. En esta ocasión, la voz de Rise recobró su habitual tono pausado y amable.

—Háblame de Purple Light. Háblame de él.

El aludido miró alrededor, como si intentara evitar el contacto con Rise Love, la cual aguardó a que su amigo se decidiera a hablar.

—Él... era valiente. Era... divertido y leal. Purple Light era... era...

Las siguientes palabras se volvieron ininteligibles por culpa de un sollozo imposible de contener, y Rise abrazó a su amigo cuando este desahogó por primera vez el dolor de la pérdida. No importaba que no pudiera pronunciarlas, solo tenía que reconocer el significado de las mismas:

Purple Light era su hermano.

* * *

Dos horas después el guardia poni de tierra volvió a la celda de Moonlight portando una lámpara de aceite en la boca; había oído el combate poco tiempo después de que aquella yegua batpony entrara en la misma, y él esperaba que el enfrentamiento hubiera acabado de la mejor de las maneras.

Fue por eso por lo que se sorprendió al encontrar a ambos cuadrúpedos intactos. Todavía podía apreciar algo de sangre seca sobre el pelaje del rostro y cuello de uno y la otra, pero estaban bien. Rise dirigió una seria mirada al recien llegado.

—Te lo has tomado con calma, ¿eh?

En una esquina de la celda estaba el prisionero... el cual parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes. Miraba al suelo y se pasó una pata por la cara, obviamente humedecida por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro?

—Curioso, si hubieras hecho tu trabajo correctamente lo sabrías desde hace tiempo.

—¡Recluta, guarda respeto a un veterano!

—¿Vas a explicarle tú al capitán, _señor veterano_ , que me has encerrado aquí sin una orden de arresto? Deberías haber estado atento para sacarme cuando te lo pidiera, como marca la normativa.

El guardia miró enfadado a la impertinente recluta. Esta, sin alterarse, le devolvió la mirada y añadió:

—Guardia, estoy lista para salir.

Tras unos segundos, el aludido sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. Rise Love salió de la celda andando con tranquilidad pero en el último instante, Moonlight Sonata alzó la vista y la llamó.

—Rise... gracias.

—No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos.

—No conozco a nadie que hubiera... hecho lo que hiciste —aclaró el semental.

Rise no añadió nada más a aquella conversación. Ya estaba todo dicho, y no quería arriesgarse a decir un comentario desafortunado frente a un desconocido, lo que había pasado en esa celda tenía que seguir siendo un secreto. Los propios batponies no lo entenderían, mucho menos las otras razas poni.

Acompañada por el guardia echaron a caminar por los lóbregos pasillos hacia la salida. En el tiempo transcurrido la noche se había nublado, tapando la poca luz lunar que pasaba por las ventanas. La lámpara que portaba el guardia era necesaria, ya que las pocas que colgaban de las paredes servían más como un indicativo del camino a seguir que no como fuente de iluminación.

—Te lo pasaré por ahora, recluta, pero vigila tu espalda. Puede que un día tu impertinencia de hoy te pase factura. Los batponies os creéis con derecho a hacer lo que os plazca.

Rise observó su alrededor... y sintió el irrefrenable deseo de darle un escarmiento. Arrancarle la lámpara de la boca, luego volar y apagar las lámparas cercanas; en la oscuridad arrebatarle el arma y amenazarlo... Sería fácil, estaba convencida. Pero ella no era de naturaleza violenta, y esos pensamientos eran solo un indicativo de que la sed seguía cerrándose sobre su conciencia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, _veterano._ ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Strong Hoof, novata.

Llegaron a la salida de los calabozos. Rise se marchó de vuelta a los barracones sin despedirse, aunque antes tendría que dejar un informe al sargento Cloud Faster, informándole de que Moonlight Sonata se había recuperado completamente y ya no era un peligro.


	4. Compañeros

Cuatro días después de que Rise Love visitara la celda el toque de diana despertó a los reclutas, como era costumbre. Mientras estos se preparaban para recibir el rancho y empezar el entrenamiento la puerta de los barracones se abrió, dando paso a un conocido. Moonlight Sonata se detuvo justo al entrar, mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo al verlo.

—Buenos días.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

—Moonlight... ¿estás bien? —preguntó una yegua.

—Perfectamente. Me costó... recuperar el control. Pero ya estoy bien, siento mucho lo que ocurrió.

—Pensamos que habías... que te habías...

—No llegué a probar la sangre, ¿recordáis? —explicó el semental—. No me he convertido en feral, no os preocupéis. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Midnight Slash y Black Wind?

—Los muy idiotas se pelearon al día siguiente de tu detención —explicó Rise Love mientras avanzaba hacia Moonlight y le daba un cálido abrazo—. Ya era hora de que te soltaran.

Al abrazarlo la yegua pudo oler en el pelaje de su amigo restos de sudor, sangre y... un olor que cualquiera que hubiera compartido un poco de intimidad con otro batpony reconocería al instante. Probablemente solo ella sabía lo que había estado _a punto_ de ocurrir en aquella celda.

—Ve a ducharte —le susurró—. En serio, apestas.

—¿Eso es lo más bonito que van a decirme en mi barracón? —preguntó Moonlight con una risa—. Vale, vale, ya voy a la ducha.

—Date prisa, rancho en diez minutos.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes. Los reclutas batpony acudieron a las lecciones teóricas de estrategia, intendencia y táctica, alternadas con prácticas de combate en solitario, escaramuza o en formaciones. Esta era una diferencia fundamental en la guardia nocturna: Mientras que los guardias solares solían especializarse entre formar parte del ejército o de las patrullas urbanas, se esperaba que los batponies pudieran ejercer cualquier rol cuando fuera necesario.

* * *

Dos noches después, Rise Love caminó de nuevo entre los lóbregos pasillos de los calabozos. En esa ocasión la acompañaba un guardia diferente a la vez anterior, un unicornio, el cual no se mostraba tan hostil con los batponies. Giraron un par de esquinas hasta dirigirse a la zona de los calabozos donde Rise, acertadamente, había supuesto que estaban sus dos amigos. A medida que recorrían el pasillo, Rise Love empezó a sentir un olor _demasiado_ familiar, y sus agudos oídos captaron un sonido que... _"No puede ser"._

—Guardia, me gustaría dar una lección a mis compañeros por no haber sabido guardar la compostura. ¿Me permitirías ir a solas para ello?

—No sé, novata, va en contra de las normas.

—¿Has probado alguna vez licor de bayas de Hollow Shades?

El unicornio sonrió ligeramente y conjuró: una llave se descolgó del gran montón que portaba y levitó hacia la yegua, la cual la tomó con la boca. Después el guardia se marchó silbando disimuladamente de vuelta a la salida, hecho que hizo que Rise Love casi emitiera una carcajada.

Después se dirigió hacia las celdas tan sigilosamente como pudo, y pronto confirmó sus sospechas: El ligerísimo olor en el aire, que la hacía sentirse ligeramente alterada; la voz ininteligible de ella y un suspiro de él...

" _No me lo creo, los han puesto en la misma celda."_

Rise, en absoluto silencio, caminó hasta situarse frente a la celda de sus compañeros y se apoyó en la pared, con las patas delanteras cruzadas sobre su pecho y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Varios minutos pasaron, en los que ni Minight Slash ni Blackwind se percataron de la presencia de su compañera, hasta que esta finalmente decidió carraspear.

—Veo que habéis hecho las paces.

Hubo un sobresalto en la celda, y dos pares de ojos brillantes se posaron en Rise Love desde la oscuridad. Midnight Slash se levantó, empujando a Blackwind en el proceso, y este último retrocedió ligeramente, poniéndose de lado, avergonzado.

—¡¿Cuánto llevas ahí?!

—El suficiente. ¡Ah, los horrores de la vida del preso! ¡La horrenda soledad! —Rise hizo un poco de cuento antes de recuperar la compostura—. ¿Puedo asumir que vais a dejaros ya de tonterías?

—Rise, ¡ya vale! —espetó Midnight, avanzando a las rejas—. Deja de dártelas de ser la líder, lo que hagamos entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo.

—No me malinterpretes, me parece maravilloso que liberéis tensiones... _así_ —dijo, señalando a la celda—. A lo que me refiero es a ver si vais a dejaros ya de peleas, de discusiones estúpidas y demás. Y para asegurarme he hablado con el resto de la tropa.

Rise caminó frente a los barrotes de la celda y se situó frente a Blackwind.

—Las reclutas hemos llegado a un acuerdo: reaccionaremos todas con la misma o más violencia que Midnight cada vez que te las des de caballero protector con una yegua.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Yo solo hago lo que...!

—¡Tú solo eres un niño inmaduro que no comprende que está en el ejército! ¡Que eres muy diestro en combate, pero no vales nada sin tus compañeros, machos y hembras por igual! Esta actitud tuya se va a acabar, ¿entendido?

El joven semental mantuvo la mirada con Rise durante unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió y la bajó al tiempo que murmuraba "entendido".

Rise después se puso frente a Midnight Shield y la miró durante unos segundos.

—Para tí traigo un mensaje de parte de Diamond Sky.

—¿Diamond Sky? ¿Qué es lo que...?

No llegó a completar la frase. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, Rise tomó impulso y arreó un soberbio casquetazo en el morro a Midnight Shield, haciéndola retroceder. Black Wind observó a su compañera sangrar por el hocico.

—Diamond Sky dice que ya te devolverá el favor por lo del comedor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando alucinados a la batpony azulada, cuyos ojos rosas brillaban en la oscuridad. Les costaba creer que esa fuera la misma Rise Love que llegó con ellos a la guardia, la _cándida empollona_ , como la había definido Moonlight sonata. Rise tomó la llave que había guardado en algún recoveco de su armadura y abrió la celda, dejando a sus compañeros libres.

—Hay un veterano, un poni de tierra llamado Strong Hoof que odia a los batponies. Me ha amenazado.

Midnight y Blackwind se miraron entre ellos, extrañados.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No —respondió Rise—. Quiero que le deis una lección, que le recordéis por qué la Guardia Lunar es la que se enfrenta a los terrores de la noche. Y que cuando ataca a uno de los nuestros, nos ataca a todos.

—Una paliza no... buscas un poco de terror psicológico —expuso Midnight, frotándose el morro y escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo con una sonrisa cruel—. Me gusta.

—¿Se ha atrevido a amenazarte? —dijo Blackwind, indignado—. Creo que siempre se puede empezar con una paliza, pero no quedarse ahí.

—Podemos pillarlo cuando vuelva de la taberna, hacerlo huir en la oscuridad...

—...y colarnos en su barracón y dejarle... algo en la cama. Que sepa que nunca estará seguro.

—Sabía que erais los adecuados para esto.

Con esa frase, Rise Love echó a andar hacia la salida.

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento al toque de diana. Yo de vosotros me daría una ducha o todos sabrán lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro.

—¡Rise, espera! Por qué... —Blackwind parecía estar intentando poner palabras a lo que intuía—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Tú siempre has sido la pacífica del grupo, ¿por qué... nos pides esto?

Rise se detuvo y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? Por Moonlight. Cuando él sucumbió a la sed, todos lo dieron por perdido, ¡todo el mundo! Ni siquiera tú, Blackwind, te atreviste a hacerle frente para frenarlo, solo yo. De no ser por mi, él habría muerto, y no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Tenemos que recordar que cuando todo vaya mal, cuando estemos enfrentándonos a los horrores de la noche, los batponies tendremos que protegernos entre nosotros. Especialmente si uno de nosotros sucumbe a la sed, porque las otras razas poni sencillamente jamás entenderán nuestra maldición.

Tras decir eso, Rise volvió a tornarse y regresó a la salida, dejando a la pareja de batponies a solas en el pasillo.

* * *

Durante el siguiente mes el entrenamiento seguiría su curso con normalidad. El entrenamiento empezó a dar sus frutos: los batponies mostraron una mayor coordinación con sus compañeros, y sus habilidades en combate mejoraron notablemente. Pronto, grupos de batponies fueron seleccionados para acompañar a algunas patrullas de la Guardia Solar para ganar algo de experiencia sobre el terreno. Los más afortunados pudieron contar historias de cómo habían ayudado a capturar a algún ladronzuelo, o participado en la búsqueda de algún potrillo perdido en el Everfree, pero ningún evento realmente violento ocurrió en ese periodo. Equestria, después de todo, es una nación muy pacífica.

Todo esto llevó a que, tarde o temprano, repitieran un ejercicio que la última vez, acabó muy mal. Tras ese mes de entrenamiento y práctica, el sargento Cloud Faster reunió a la tropa una tarde y la llevó de nuevo hacia un descampado. Era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar varios campos de _aerofutbol_ en su interior; en el lado noreste del descampado había dos colinas, mientras que en las zonas sur y sudeste había un bosque bastante denso.

—Reclutas, ya deben imaginar que estamos repitiendo el ejercicio de batalla. No quiero ver ninguna estupidez en esta ocasión, ¿entendido?

Hubo un gruñido silencioso de indignación ante esas palabras. Era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Midnight Sonata; a pesar de las explicaciones de Rise, el sargento Cloud Faster seguía considerando a los batponies como unos meros locos. Este no pareció percibir este hecho, y si lo hizo no le importó.

—Recluta Midnight Slash, está usted al mando.

Hubo un instante de perplejidad antes de que la batpony de pelaje rojizo diera un paso al frente, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí señor. Recluta Rise Love, estás al mando, organiza a la tropa.

—Recluta Midnight Slash, ¡explíquese! —exigió el sargento.

—Sí señor. El escrito del capitán Shining Armor decía que un líder "debe reconocer sus propias debilidades". Yo soy una combatiente, no una estratega. Si se necesita a alguien que lidere un pequeño grupo de soldados soy la poni indicada, pero soy incapaz de organizar una tropa entera con frialdad. Por eso relego el mando en alguien más preparado que yo.

El sargento no dijo nada en contra de ese argumento, aunque era difícil deducir si estaba feliz con el mismo o no.

—Tienen cinco minutos para prepararse.

—Sargento, ¿me permite unas preguntas?

En esta ocasión fue Rise Love quien avanzó al hacer esa pregunta. El sargento le dio permiso para preguntar.

—¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?

—Acabar con la tropa enemiga.

—¿Podemos saber la composición de la fuerza enemiga?

—Pegasos, ponis de tierra y unicornios. Están dirigidos por un capitán muy hábil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para completar el ejercicio?

—Todo el que quieran. Se acabaron las preguntas, les quedan cuatro minutos para prepararse.

Rise Love no habló inmediatamente con los reclutas. Recorrió el campo de batalla con la vista, deteniéndose también a mirar al cielo con los ojos entornados; había pocas nubes en aquella ocasión, y el sol no eran tan fuerte como en el anterior ejercicio. Sin embargo sabía que los batponies no eran buenos en el campo abierto, mucho menos enfrentándose a una combinación de magos, ponis de tierra y pegasos. Sencillamente eran más versátiles que ellos.

—Oye, Moonlight —empezó Rise—. ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que falta hasta que se ponga el sol?

—Pues... ¿Una hora? ¿Por qué lo...?

Pero Rise no respondió; puede que nunca hubiera estado al mando, pero su forma de andar y dirigirse a sus compañeros dejaba claro que tenía las ideas claras.

—Midnight y Blackwind, escoged a diez reclutas que os acompañen, seréis la fuerza de choque, vuestro trabajo es flanquear al enemigo y evitar que nos rodeen. Moonlight, dirigirás la línea principal de batalla, vuestro objetivo será ganar tiempo. Yo dirigiré un grupo de ballesteros. El plan es el siguiente...

Rise tardó pocos minutos en explicar a los líderes de escuadrón todos los detalles de su plan. Nada más completar la explicación, hubo una detonación mágica que indicó el inicio del ejercicio; los batponies tomaron posiciones: Moonlight Sonata alzó el vuelo junto a varios de sus compañeros, mientras que Midnight y Black Wind, junto a otros tres batponies, volaban en la parte trasera. Por su parte, Rise Love permaneció en el suelo con un pequeño número de reclutas armados con armas ligeras de entrenamiento y ballestas aturdidoras.

Lo primero que pudieron ver sobre la colina fue una formación de ponis de tierra avanzando. Pero, formando parte de la misma en el centro, pudieron distinguir a un unicornio: Pelaje blanco, crines azules y una armadura que lo designaba como capitán de la Guardia Real. Rise Love abrió mucho los ojos.

—No puede ser... ¡¿Shining Armor?!

"Un capitán muy hábil", había dicho el sargento... ¡Y tanto! Un joven brillante, el hermano de Twilight Sparkle que había ascendido rápidamente en el escalafón de la guardia por sus habilidades tanto en combate como estratégicas. Diantres, ¡si hasta estudiaban algunos de sus escritos en la formación militar! La propia Midnight Slash lo había mencionado hacía unos minutos... Rise podía ver claramente la forma de vencer, pero para eso necesitaba localizar a los unicornios que Shining, inteligentemente, mantenía ocultos.

Rise evaluó la posibilidad de rodear la colina y atacar los refuerzos que aguardaban tras esta, pero no lo vio posible. Los batponies eran mucho más ágiles que los pegasos en vuelo cerrado, pero estos últimos los superaban en velocidad por mucho. Necesitaba provocar a Shining Armor, obligarlo a usar la magia para ganar la batalla, solo entonces podría ejecutar todo su plan.

Los soldados de tierra avanzaron hasta situarse a pocos metros de la linea de voladores que formaba junto a Moonlight Sonata. A una orden clavaron los escudos en el suelo y se detuvieron. Un batpony gritó "¡Ballestas!".

—¡Romped la formación!

A pesar de la veloz orden de Moonlight, varios batponies cayeron víctimas de los virotes aturdidores; Rise Love gritó una orden a su escuadra y galoparon unos metros adelante, sacando sus propias ballestas y devolviendo el fuego. Los grandes escudos de los guardias reales evitaron que ninguno cayera, pero al mismo tiempo se vieron incapaces de apuntar contra los batponies voladores.

Por ambos lados de la colina aparecieron los pegasos, aproximadamente el mismo número que batponies. Los pegasos se dividieron en dos equipos: El más numeroso cargó de frente contra la linea formada por Moonlight y su escuadrón, mientras que el otro trazaba una parábola para atacar por el flanco.

—¡Midnight, Blackwind, interceptarlos! ¡Moonlight, atrás!

—¡Sí, señora! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Rise y su escuadra seguían disparando sobre los ponis de tierra, evitando que estos pudieran devolver el fuego, Moonlight Sonata empezó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para recibir la carga de los pegasos. En la distancia pudo escuchar a la pareja que formaban Midnight Slash y Blackwind gritar al cargar al combate.

Rise Love observó a los pegasos superar la formación de los ponis de tierra y acercarse a ella.

—¡Cambio de objetivo, a los pegasos! ¡Disparad, evitad el combate!

Los ballesteros obedecieron al instante, disparando a los voladores enemigos y derribando a unos pocos en el proceso. La escuadra tuvo que retroceder a toda prisa para evitar ser atacados, pero al instante, unos cuantos batponies de Moonlight interceptaron a los atacantes, dando tiempo a Rise Love y los suyos a reagruparse.

La yegua gris-azulada aprovechó ese instante para estudiar la situación: Los ponis de tierra volvían a avanzar, pero su fuerza era inútil contra los batponies que volaban, y la escuadra que había en tierra era demasiado rápida para que la alcanzaran. Moonlight parecía estar en un empate técnico, sin que ni los pegasos ni los batponies lograran inclinar la victoria. En el flanco de la batalla, Midnight y Blackwind no estaban venciendo: _estaban arrasando_ a los pegasos. Habían escogido a los batponies más diestros en combate de entre los reclutas, y el grupo de pegasos flanqueadores no había podido con ellos. No tardarían en ir a apoyar a Moonlight.

Se pudo ver un brillo entre los ponis de tierra. Shining Armor había conjurado apuntando al cielo.

— _¡Cerrad los ojos!_

El grito ultrasónico de un batpony se oyó por encima del jaleo de la batalla y fue repetido por varios de sus compañeros. El conjuro estalló en un intenso fogonazo de luz que hizo que incluso los no-batponies entornaran los párpados; sin embargo casi todos los reclutas de la guardia nocturna se habían preparado para el resplandor, guiándose únicamente con sus ultrasonidos y manteniéndose unidos. Habían aprendido bien la lección del primer ejercicio.

Rise pudo percibir a Shining Armor mirando alrededor y evaluando la situación. _"Vamos, necesitas tu arma principal, ¡sácalos!"_. Un nuevo brilló delató un conjuro, y entonces Rise observó movimiento sobre la colina.

Un grupo de diez magos avanzó hacia el campo de batalla. Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño grupo de pegasos se separó del combate principal y retrocedió para cubrirlos.

—¡Moonlight, ahora! ¡Escuadrón, seguidme!

Rise echó a galopar con sus compañeros por el campo de batalla, intentando rodear a los ponis de tierra hacia la colina. Sobre sus cabezas pudieron escuchar a Moonligh dar una orden, seguida por el rugir de la carga de los batponies. Los soldados rompieron la formación para tratar de interceptar a Rise Love y sus compañeros, pero los pesados ponis de tierra carecían de la agilidad de los ligeros batponies. Aún así, unos pocos lograron interceptar al escuadrón; Rise Love gritó una orden y unos pocos de sus compañeros cargaron contra los ponis de tierra, en un combate perdido por ganar unos valiosos segundos.

Rise miró a un lado y entonces lo vio: Shining Armor corría hacia su dirección cargando la magia en su cuerno. La yegua no pensó en lo que hacía cuando vio los proyectiles mágicos dirigirse hacia ella misma: saltó y desplegó las alas, girando en el aire tan rápido como pudo; notó un impacto en una pata trasera que le dejó la extremidad dormida, pero lo ignoró. En medio del giro alzó la ballesta y apuntó hacia el unicornio blanco.

Shining Armor cesó su ataque mágico para conjurar una barrera que lo protegió el virote de Rise Love. Esta, al recuperar la posición horizontal miró hacia adelante: Los unicornios enemigos habían centrado su fuego mágico en el escuadrón de Midnight Shield y Blackwind. No habían visto el auténtico peligro.

—¡Fuego!

Los batponies detuvieron su carrera, alzaron las ballestas y dispararon. Shining Armor gritó una orden que no llegó a tiempo. Los pegasos intentaron cargar contra los ballesteros, pero los supervivientes del escuadrón batpony de choque fue más rápido y los interceptó... y los magos empezaron a caer bajo el fuego enemigo. Uno, dos, seis...

Rise miró alrededor mientras los unicornios caían bajo el fuego, y durante un instante cruzó una mirada con Shining Armor. No intentó calibrar lo que este iba a hacer, no era el momento de improvisar, tenía que seguir con el plan. La yegua de crines marrones se llevó una pata a la boca y emitió un largo silbido que se prolongó por varios segundos.

Los batponies iniciaron una retirada coordinada.

Unos pocos quedaron atrás, frenando a los pegasos para evitar que los atraparan, otros pocos hostigaron a los ponis de tierra para negarles la posibilidad de tomar sus ballestas y acabar con los reclutas. Rise Love se unió a la retirada, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que había indicado a sus compañeros: El bosque.

Shining Armor se quedó quieto, conjurando su magia y derribando a varios de los batponis que frenaban a los pegasos, pero de nada sirvió. La rápida maniobra de los reclutas tomó a todos por sorpresa, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la gran mayoría de estos habían desaparecido entre los árboles. Fue entonces cuando gritó a los pegasos:

—¡Atrás! ¡No os adentréis en el bosque!

Cuando quedó claro que el combate había terminado, por el momento, Shining armor hizo un recuento de bajas. Habían caído bastantes pegasos ante la ferocidad de los batponies que bloquearon a los flanqueadores, otros pocos cayeron ante los virotes del escuadrón que iba por tierra. Pero la mayor pérdida la habían sufrido por parte de los magos: De los diez unicornios que había traído, aparte de él mismo, ocho habían caído bajo los virotes. Las bajas de los batponies eran equiparables en número.

Entre la tropa, un pegaso se adelantó. Se trataba del sargento instructor Cloud Faster.

—Capitán, parece que los batponies han decidido huir.

El blanco unicornio soltó una grave carcajada.

—¿Lo dice en serio, sargento? —rio Shining Armor—. Los reclutas han hecho una jugada brillante. La yegua que los dirige ha sabido usar las ventajas de su raza en su favor.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Desde su posición, Cloud Faster vio que el sol se estaba poniendo tras el capitán de la guardia real. Este último se giró hacia sus soldados.

—Nos han llevado a su terreno. ¡Soldados, tomen lámparas y hagan antorchas! La verdadera batalla está por llegar.

A distancia del campo de batalla, volando por encima de una colina, dos batponies observaban la escena. Uno de ellos era el sargento instructor Night Blade, que llevaba su armadura de la Guardia Nocturna. Su pelaje purpura reflejaba la luz anaranjada del atardecer. A su lado, un semental de pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos grises; este no parecía fuerte, físicamente hablando, pero era de constitución fibrosa. Su crin era gris y ondeaba con la brisa del atardecer.

—¿Has visto a esa yegua?

—¿La de pelaje azulado? Sí, es Rise Love, te he hablado de ella.

—¿Pero has visto lo que ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha esquivado los proyectiles y ha disparado al mismo tiempo?

Night Blade asintió. Realmente, había sido un movimiento impresionante, una gran muestra de agilidad.

—La chica es ágil, pero eso ha parecido suerte más bien.

—Yo lo llamaría instinto. ¿Crees que puede ser ella?

—¿Ella? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Oh! —exclamó Night al caer en la cuenta—. Tienes que estar de broma, han pasado más de quince años.

—Dieciséis, para ser exactos. Esa yegua es instintiva, y me dices que comprende la Sed mejor que muchos. Podría ser ella.

—Bueno... veamos cómo se desarrolla la batalla esta noche.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, ¡gracias por leerme! He escrito varias veces este capítulo, intentando reflejar el cambio en la psique y las ideas de Rise Love._


	5. Noche

El sol se puso tras el horizonte.

Aquella noche la luna acababa de comenzar su cuarto creciente, y la poca luz que emitía era atenuada por la fina capa de nubes del cielo. Los guardias solares se habían afanado en encender linternas de aceite y construir antorchas y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shining Armor, formaron un círculo con las mismas. Los pegasos sostenían las linternas, capaces de proyectar un foco de luz a varios metros, e iluminaban alrededor de sus compañeros.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente. Dos horas pasaron y, a pesar de ser solo un ejercicio de combate, que las armas no eran mortales, los soldados empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Algunos observaban sus espadas de entrenamiento sin filo, imbuidas con una magia que dejaría inconsciente a aquel que recibiera un buen impacto. Observaban el brillo que delataba este hechizo, un sutil recordatorio de que eso seguía siendo un simple ejercicio.

Shining había dispuesto a la tropa en círculo, en el centro del campo de batalla y manteniendo poca distancia entre unos y otros. Solo tres unicornios, incluido él mismo, habían "sobrevivido" al encuentro con los batponies, y esa había sido la jugada maestra de Rise Love: Ninguna antorcha o linterna podía igualar a la luz mágica que podía emitir cualquier unicornio mínimamente entrenado. Sobre la formación, los pegasos se iban turnando para patrullar y mantener el círculo de luz en torno a la tropa. Shining Armor dirigía aquel entrenamiento como si se tratara de la más cruenta de las batallas: los batponies intentarían separar a sus hombres, atraparlos en pequeños grupos para ir mermando la moral de la tropa. No lo permitiría, la oscuridad favorecía a los batponies, y él no iniciaría una ofensiva en la que dar ventaja al adversario.

—¡Ahí!

Hubo un rápido movimiento en la tropa cuando todos se pusieron en guardia. Shining Armor avanzó para ver qué ocurría: En la oscuridad podían verse dos puntos luminosos, los ojos de un batpony. Era imposible ver nada más de él, a excepción del ligerísimo brillo de su cuchilla de entrenamiento, asida a una pata; un pegaso avanzó ligeramente para iluminarlo, pero no se alejó de la cercanía de sus compañeros. Fue Shining el que conjuró para iluminar al enemigo, y a duras penas llegaron a distinguir el cuerpo del poni de la noche antes de que este aleteara y retrocediera hacia la oscuridad de nuevo.

—¡Hay más ahí!

—¡Al este, están al este!

—¡Al norte, voladores!

—¡Todos quietos! ¡Mantengan posiciones!

La orden de Shining Armor hizo efecto, y los soldados volvieron a sus puestos; el unicornio blanco empezó a comprender mejor que nunca algunos de los escritos que antiguos capitanes de la guardia dejaron para su estudio, relatos de tropas perdidas en Hollow Shades, de ejércitos enteros arrasados por sombras en la oscuridad... Él tenía más información que ellos, sabía que se enfrentaba a los batponies y conocía sus capacidades. No podía imaginar el terror que los Guardias Solares de antaño debieron sentir al enfrentarse por primera vez a los ponis de la noche.

En la oscuridad podían verlos moverse como depredadores, solo delatados por las armas de entrenamiento que portaban y cuando ocasionalmente abrían los ojos con el solo objetivo de inspirar terror a los asediados. Shining Armor dirigía miradas sobre si mismo regularmente, vigilando a los pegasos que sostenían las luces, y por ello la vio acercarse: una yegua batpony. Caía casi en vertical, desde el punto ciego de toda la unidad, casi invisible en la oscuridad porque llevaba los ojos cerrados y no portaba sus armas de entrenamiento. El unicornio no tuvo tiempo a conjurar antes de que esa yegua, de pelaje rojizo, cayera sobre uno de sus soldados. Este no tuvo ninguna posibilidad a resistir el sigiloso ataque; la yegua le arrebató la lámpara y la lanzó suelo lejos de la unidad. Y más batponies estaban llegando al ataque con el mismo objetivo.

—¡Arriba! ¡Proyectiles, magos, fuego!

La reacción de la unidad fue instantánea: los pegasos que volaban se lanzaron al suelo para evitar el ataque, pero hubo varios que no fueron lo bastante rápidos. Los ponis de tierra tomaron sus ballestas y apuntaron a los batponies que les atacaban, y el propio Shining Armor, junto a los otros dos unicornios, conjuró rayos aturdidores que lograron derribar a varios batponies.

Pero gran parte de las luces habían sido destruidas.

Los reclutas batpony no cesaron su ataque, cayendo sobre los soldados incluso cuando estos ya estaban preparados para recibirlos. La unidad se mantuvo cohesionada, rechazando cada poni de la noche que se acercaba demasiado, derribando a la mayoría... y Shining Armor no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué se estaban enzarzando en un ataque suicida?

Súbitamente, todos los batponies al mismo tiempo se dispersaron en todas direcciones, perdiéndose en la noche.

—¿Pero qué...? Oh, maldita sea, ¡escudos!

Aunque los ponis de tierra fueron veloces en obedecer, afianzando el muro de escudos en torno a la unidad, los virotes aturdidores llegaron antes. Varios soldados cayeron ante la lluvia de proyectiles, hecho que obligó al propio Shining Armor a conjurar una cúpula mágica para evitar mayores daños. Cuando la mortífera lluvia cesó, el unicornio deshizo el conjuro. Ese era un ejercicio de entrenamiento, después de todo, y si el capitán empleara todas sus habilidades mágicas los batponies sencillamente no tendrían ninguna posibilidad.

Uno de los unicornios conjuró una bola de luz hacia el cielo y reveló que los batponies estaban reuniéndose a gran altura sobre la formación, portando ballestas entre sus patas. Estaban aprovechando la cerrada formación de la guardia solar en su favor, asediándolos con proyectiles para debilitarlos, pero Shining no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Magos, hagan toda la luz que puedan! ¡Flanqueadores, intercepten a los ballesteros voladores! ¡Todos los demás, protocolo de escaramuza, carga hacia el este!

—¡Señor, sí señor!

Las órdenes fueron obedecidas al instante: La mitad de los pegasos volaron casi en linea recta hacia arriba, en persecución de los ballesteros. El resto de los soldados iniciaron una dispersa carga hacia el este, sin mantener formación pero sí un orden en la misma: mientras que los pegasos tomaban los flancos y se adelantaban, los soldados de tierra formaban la linea principal de combate, con el objetivo de romper cualquier formación que el enemigo tuviera preparada.

Dos brillantes bolas de luz pasaron sobre los soldados, iluminando el terreno frente a ellos; no llegaron a caer sobre los batponies, pero sí que desvelaron aproximadamente a una docena que disparaba sus ballestas con los ojos cerrados. Al saberse revelados, las dejaron caer y sacaron sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo: espadas batpony diseñadas para combate aereo cerrado, otros portaban lanzas, y todas brillaban por efecto de los conjuros de entrenamiento.

Al tiempo que se preparaban para recibir la carga, los batponies se agacharon ligeramente, como un depredador preparado para saltar sobre su presa, mostraron los dientes y abrieron los ojos, bufando.Más ojos brillantes empezaron a aparecer por doquier: al frente, a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba... los soldados que cargaban se detuvieron de golpe al sentirse, súbitamente, rodeados, y el bufido de casi un centenar de batponies heló la sangre de los presentes.

Fue entonces cuando empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En formación, los batponies carecían de la fuerza física y la resistencia para mantener la posición; en el aire, carecían de la velocidad de los pegasos, siendo blancos fáciles para estos en terreno abierto; no eran rival contra la magia de un mago bien entrenado, que podía derribarlos rápidamente a distancia. Pero en el caos de una melee en la noche, los reclutas hacían justicia a todas las leyendas que se contaban sobre su raza.

Extremadamente ágiles en terreno cerrado, ningún batpony se centraba en combate singular contra un único adversario: si este mostraba ser demasiado diestro o resistente, en pocos segundos lo esquivaban para atrapar por la espalda a un adversario desprevenido. Bien pronto, los dos unicornios cayeron bajo los ataques coordinados de los reclutas, dejando toda la zona en una penumbra solo iluminada por las antorchas que ya habían caído al suelo. Los soldados solo podían captar los detalles más aterradores de los batponies: sus colmillos, largos y afilados, y sus ojos brillantes en la noche, aderezado por sonidos que no parecían poder salir de la garganta de un poni.

—¡Soldados, espalda contra espalda, cúbranse mutuamente! ¡No teman, no son demonios, solo son ponis!

—¡Señor, sí señor!

Guardias Reales menos expertos habrían sucumbido al miedo, se habrían seguido separando de sus compañeros y no habrían logrado obedecer la orden de Shining Armor. Pero los soldados que este había traído eran veteranos y se habían enfrentado a muchos peligros; la mayor parte de ellos habían servido bajo el mando del blanco unicornio y lo seguirían a las puertas el Tártaro mismo si se lo ordenara. La orden se ejecutó de inmediato, y la ventaja de los batponies pronto se vio anulada por la destreza de los soldados en combate.

Sobre sus cabezas, varias veloces sombras surcaron la noche; los pegasos que antes habían cargado contra los ballesteros ahora regresaban para unirse a la melé. Shining Armor sintió un movimiento a su izquierda y conjuró al instante: un batpony fue iluminado por su magia y quedó paralizado, cayendo inconsciente por efecto de la magia que imbuía la espada de entrenamiento del capitán. A su espalda se situaron dos ponis de tierra que se estaban enfrentando a otros tantos reclutas, y frente a él vio a una yegua de pelaje gris azulado.

En la penumbra pudo ver que había perdido el casco de su armadura, y sus crines marrones caían por un lado de su cuello recogidas en una trenza apretada. La yegua portaba una lanza entre sus cascos delanteros, y sobre la pata derecha llevaba asida mediante correas una espada batpony. Rise Love acababa de dejar fuera de combate a un pegaso y se giró hacia el unicornio que la observaba; mostró sus dientes y bufó hacia él, lista para el combate.

Shining Armor sintió, durante un instante, un escalofrío al percatarse que las pupilas de la yegua eran afiladas, como las de un gato. Casi parecían los ojos de un dragón... y Shining Armor sonrió, preparándose para el combate. La sorpresa llegó de inmediato: Rise Love no perdió un instante en lanzarse al ataque. El unicornio bloqueó la lanza de su adversaria con su propia espada y se echó a un lado, contraatacando al instante, pero la yegua se dejó caer al suelo y evitó el arma. Alrededor de los dos, más y más batponies y pegasos caían, víctimas del combate que se estaba librando en el aire.

Rise Love se alzó trazando una parábola con la lanza hacia Shining Armor, pero este vio venir el movimiento con antelación: usando su espada bloqueó el arma de su adversaria contra el suelo y, de un pisotón, se la arrancó de las patas y la partió. En ese instante la yegua desplegó su espada batpony y volvió a lanzarse contra Shining Armor, pero este reaccionó con inusual calma: avanzó un paso hacia ella y esquivó la estocada, desviando la pata del arma con la suya propia; al mismo tiempo desvió el impulso que llevaba Rise Love y, en una ensayada maniobra de artes marciales, la derribó al suelo.

Antes de que esta pudiera levantarse, Shining Armor le puso el filo de su espada de entrenamiento en el cuello. La batpony se quedó quieta, jadeando rápidamente y mirando alternativamente al semental y al arma que la amenazaba. El campo de batalla a su alrededor se estaba quedando extrañamente silencioso, y en ese momento se escuchó la voz del sargento Cloud Faster.

—¡Fin del ejercicio!

Los unicornios que habían quedado eliminados durante la tarde conjuraron desde los bordes del campo de batalla, y grandes bolas e luz iluminaron la zona. Rise Love parpadeó un par de veces y, cuando su respiración empezó a calmarse, sus ojos recuperaron su aspecto normal. Shining Armor retiró su arma y, con una sonrisa, le tendió una pata.

—Esto ha sido poético, los líderes de ambos bandos enzarzados en un duelo personal en medio de la batalla. Buen trabajo, recluta...

—Rise Love, señor. Estoy... me siento honrada de conocerle, señor Armor.

—¡Por favor, llámame Shining! —exclamó este—. Para mi también es un honor conocer a la primera promoción de batponies de la Guardia Lunar.

Alrededor de ellos se pudo ver que practicamente todos los batponies habían caído en el combate. Los soldados veteranos habían sufrido grandes bajas, pero habían sobrevivido bastantes pegasos y ponis de tierra. Los sanitarios corrían por el campo de batalla, atendiendo especialmente a los combatientes que pudieran haber caído de una gran altura; el sargento Cloud Faster se abrió camino entre soldados y reclutas y se acercó a Shining Armor, formando marcialmente frente a él.

—Señor, gran combate señor. Los reclutas lo han hecho mucho mejor, pero no han cumplido su objetivo.

—Sargento Cloud Faster... ¿insiste usted en tomarme el pelo hoy?

—¿Qué? ¡Señor, no señor! Lo que quiero decir es que muchos de sus hombres han sobrevivido y casi ningún batpony lo ha hecho, señor.

Sorprendentemente incluso para Rise Love, Shining Armor adquirió un semblante muy serio.

—Voy a recomendar que asignen a otro sargento a su puesto, Cloud Faster. ¡Mire alrededor! Los reclutas han inutilizado a mi tropa.

—Pero señor...

—Silencio. Si esto fuese una guerra, yo ahora debería retirarme por las grandes bajas que hemos sufrido. Los reclutas se han enfrentado a un grupo más versátil, más numeroso y mucho más veterano, y aún así han logrado acabar con... ¿cuántos han caído exactamente?

Un pegaso sanitario que pasaba cerca se afanó en responder a la pregunta.

—Señor, usted es el único unicornio superviviente. De los cuarenta soldados de tierra, treinta y uno han caido, y de los setenta y cinco pegasos han caído cincuenta y siete.

—¡Ha caído casi un ochenta por ciento de mi tropa! ¿Y usted dice que los reclutas han fallado? Han sabido localizar el punto fuerte de su enemigo y lo han inutilizado, nos han llevado a su terreno de batalla y han sabido contrarrestar las fortalezas de cada tipo de tropa bajo mi mando.

—¡Señor, la orden de los reclutas era acabar con la tropa enemiga!

—Y lo han hecho a costa de la suya propia. Hablaremos mañana, sargento instructor, retírese.

El pegaso parecía dispuesto a volver a rebatir pero, finalmente, saludó marcialmente y se retiró en silencio. Shining Armor lo observó alejarse sin decir nada y, finalmente, miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes se habían despejado, mostrando a la luna creciente a poca altura sobre el horizonte.

—La noche es joven —mencionó al tiempo que conjuraba y un brillo iluminaba su cuello. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba amplificada por todo el campo de batalla—. ¡Soldados y reclutas! ¡Vayan a la enfermería si lo necesitan, tomen una ducha y desháganse de la armadura! ¡Han estado todos ustedes brillantes! ¡Nos vemos en la Taberna Mayor de la ciudad dentro de dos horas, yo invito a la primera ronda! ¡Y ordeno que mañana no habrá instrucción!

El vítor hizo vibrar el campo de batalla, el cual empezó a ser evacuado con alegre calma. Rise Love se quedó junto a Shining Armor durante unos instantes.

—Capitán, disculpe... ¿Es usted consciente de que acaba de invitar a una ronda a más de doscientos ponis?

—Recluta Rise Love, soy el capitán de la Guardia Solar, mis padres son nobles y mi novia una princesa de Equestria —rió—. ¡El dinero no es un problema! Por cierto, estás cojeando, ¿te han herido?

Rise fue más consciente entonces del entumecimiento que le atenazaba la pata trasera derecha.

—Oh... no es nada, señor. Uno de los hechizos que hizo usted por la tarde me impactó en la pata.

—Dame un segundo.

El unicornio conjuró y un cálido brillo rodeó el miembro afectado. Al instante Rise recuperó la sensación en la misma.

—Tu táctica ha sido brillante, Rise Love, y la coordinación con tus compañeros todavía más. No te olvides de felicitarlos.

—Sí señor, ¡gracias, señor!

—Vuelve con los tuyos, recluta. Nos veremos en la taberna.

* * *

La Taberna Mayor, cuyo nombre definía con poca imaginación las características del lugar, no había estado tan llena en mucho tiempo. Sobre el pequeño escenario, formado básicamente por unas mesas un poco más grandes que las demás, había un grupo tocando música muy animada: violines, flautas, tambores y laúdes invitaban a todo el mundo a bailar; lo sorprendente del hecho era que todos los músicos, al igual que casi la mitad de los presentes, eran batponies.

Al principio, los ponies de la noche se habían mantenido algo en grupo, como era costumbre, pero cuando la música empezó a sonar y la bebida a correr, las diferencias culturales se diluyeron. Los soldados veteranos fueron los primeros en vitorear a los novatos por la gran batalla que habían plantado, y pronto estuvieron comentando entre carcajadas los mejores momentos de la misma.

Por supuesto, Shining Armor no fue una excepción, habiéndose sentado en una mesa junto a Rise Love y Moonlight Sonata.

—¡Estuvisteis fantásticos! —gritó el unicornio—. De verdad, el acabar con los magos para poder llevar el combate en la oscuridad fue lo que os dio toda la ventaja.

—Usted me vio venir —respondió Rise—. Era mi plan desde el principio y usted mantuvo a los unicornios escondidos, creí que no iba a funcionar.

—He leído mucho sobre vuestra raza, escritos de antiguos capitanes que pelearon contra grupos de batponies, así que sabía vuestros puntos fuertes. Pero cuando cayeron mis flanqueadores no me dejasteis más remedio, ¡los vuestros habrían arrasado por el flanco!

—¡Ahí estuviste brillante, Rise! —exclamó Moonlight Sonata—. Poner a Midnight Slash y a Blackwind al mando de nuestra unidad de choque fue todo un acierto.

—¿Quiénes son Midnight y...?

El final de la pregunta no se escuchó, porque la música súbitamente cambió y todos los batponies gritaron al mismo tiempo con alegría. Pronto la taberna vibró al rítmico ritmo del saltar de estos, baile al que pronto se unió el resto de la tropa.

—¡Es un baile típico de Hollow Shades! —explicó Moonlight a gritos—. Celebra la alegría, la juventud y el amor.

—¡¿El amor?! ¡¿A saltos y gritos?! —preguntó Shining con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Pero qué concepto tienen en Equestria del amor?

—¿Cómo que qué concepto? Pues estar con tus seres queridos, conocer el amor de tu vida, pasar el tiempo y envejecer juntos... ese tipo de cosas.

—Se nota que llevamos siglos separados —expuso Rise Love—. Para los batponies el amor es... es...

—Fuego —intervino Moonlight.

—Eso. Fuego, pasión, ¡alegría! Entre nosotros tenemos un dicho: _Vive intensamente hagas lo que hagas._

Shining Armor bebió un trago de de su cerveza, invitando con la mirada a que le explicaran más.

—Hagamos lo que hagamos, nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a ello. Si vas a dormir, duerme a pierna suelta; si vas a reír, ríe a carcajadas; si vas a amar, hazlo sin miedo; si vas a llorar, hazlo hasta quedarte seco.

—Los batponis son... mucho más emocionales de lo que se cree —añadió Moonlight—. Tenemos fama de fríos y solitarios, pero eso es falso. Entendemos que en cualquier momento podemos morir o algo peor, y por eso disfrutamos de la vida mientras podemos.

A su alrededor, la taberna se había vuelto una algarabía de ponis bailando y riendo. Era un baile increíblemente animado y divertido, en el que los ponis saltaban sobre dos patas en círculos hasta que escogían a una pareja con la que hacerlo a la vez. Al cabo de pocos segundos la soltaban para dirigirse a otra, y muchos llevaban sus jarras de bebida en la pata libre. Moonlight miró a su espalda, alargó una pata y tomó a una yegua, la cual estaba bailando con un semental que también se vio arrastrado hacia la mesa.

—Capitán Shining Armor, estos son Midnight Slash y Blackwind, los líderes del escuadrón que interceptó a sus flanqueadores.

—¡Oh! Este... ¡Un placer, señor! —gritó Midnight poniéndose firme.

—No es necesario, Midnight Slash, no estamos de servicio —respondió Shining Armor—. Te recuerdo: fuiste la primera en cargar contra los pegasos de las linternas durante la noche, ¿verdad? Fue terrorífico.

—No le dé tanta coba que se lo creerá —interrumpió Blackwind, con una sonrisa provocadora—. ¿Os ha contado cómo tuve que ayudarle cuando cargó ella sola contra dos pegasos?

—¡Mira tú, ya llega el príncipe rescatador! Le hemos echado de menos, oh Blackwind _el Grande._

—Midnight, ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que en el fondo _te encanta_ ser mi princesita?

Tanto Moonlight como Rise Love dejaron sus bebidas y miraron a sus amigos con la boca abierta. Shining Armor, por su parte, sentía que le faltaba información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. La yegua rojiza le devolvió una sonrisa fanfarrona al semental de crines azul eléctrico.

—¡Yo no necesito ser la princesita de un semental incapaz de mantenerme el tipo en combate!

El grito de la yegua fue seguido por una pausa en el baile cuando todos los batponies cercanos se detuvieron y formaron un círculo en torno a ellos y la mesa. Blackwind tomó la bebida que Moonlight Sonata había dejado en la mesa.

—¡Te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras, potra!

—¡Hecho! —respondió esta, tomando la bebida de Rise Love a su vez.

Ambos batponies vaciaron ambas jarras de rápidos tragos, las dejaron a la vez sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe... y Midnight Slash se lanzó sobre Blackwind. Todos los batponies cercanos vitorearon el inicio del combate ante la mirada alucinada del resto de soldados y del propio Shining Armor.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!

—¡Es un _Agni Kai_! ¡Un duelo ritual!

—¡¿Por qué lo están haciendo?!

Los dos contendientes, que habían intercambiado varios golpes volando cerca del techo, cayeron de golpe al suelo donde siguieron intentando placarse mutuamente.

—¡Porque él se le ha declarado! —explicó Rise—. El resultado de este combate es la respuesta de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Para usted no, pero para nosotros mucho. ¡Ostras, ya la tiene!

Blackwind había logrado afianzar una presa sobre Midnight, mandándola al suelo y practicamente inmovilizándola. Sin embargo esta no tardó en revolverse, girando sobre si misma para desequilibrar al semental y lanzarlo al suelo a su vez. Los dos acabaron poniéndose en pie y empezaron a intercambiar golpes a toda velocidad.

—¡Casi! Capitán, le explico —exclamó Moonlight Sonata—: Como él es el que se ha declarado, si ella se deja ganar será una forma de decir que también lo ama, que "se deja amar", por así decirlo. Por el contrario, si lo vence, será una forma de rechazar la oferta, de decir que no es lo bastante bueno para ella.

—¿Y qué pasa si él la vence?

—¿Vencerla? ¡Usted no conoce a Midnight Slash!

La mencionada se separó de Blackwind y voló rápidamente hacia atrás, seguida por el semental; cuando llegó a una columna se desvió ligeramente, agarrándose a la misma y girando a su alrededor. Blackwind vio llegar la coz en el último instante y se preparó para el impacto, pero eso no evitó que saliera proyectado hacia la multitud. Los presentes hicieron exclamaciones y muecas de dolor ante tan violento golpe, pero el semental no tardó demasiado en recuperarse y mirar a la yegua que pretendía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Blackwind? ¿Acaso vas a ser tú mi princesita?

Shining Armor habría esperado que el semental se ofendiera ante esas palabras, o que se retirara derrotado. Sin embargo, el negro semental sonrió y, sin dejar de mirar a Midnight, bajó la cabeza en una especie de reverencia. Hubo unos instantes de silenciosa y expectante espera.

Midnight, finalmente, bajó la cabeza también, y toda la taberna estalló en gritos de alegría. No hicieron falta más explicaciones cuando ambos batponies avanzaron y se fundieron en un beso, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a abrazarlos.

—Moonlight, ¿podrías explicarme...?

—Oh, claro. Verá, esa reverencia quiere decir "no te puedo vencer". Entonces Midnight podría haberse marchado, y eso habría sido un rechazo absoluto a la propuesta de Blackwind. O bien podía hacer lo mismo, responder "yo tampoco te puedo vencer".

—Y en el tema de la declaración, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

—Que ella acepta, pero solo para ser novios, sin compromiso de momento.

—Vuestra cultura es... sorprendente. ¿Siempre se hacen estos _angi ai_ para declararse el amor?

—¡Se usan para todo! —respondió el semental—. El _Agni Kai_ cambia según la situación: puede ser como ahora una forma de iniciar una unión, puede ser un duelo por el honor de alguien o de una familia, y otras muchas cosas. En muy raras ocasiones un _Agni Kai_ puede declararse a muerte, pero es algo excepcional.

—Y... ¿se puede hacer un duelo de estos por mera diversión?

—Por supuesto, capitán.

Cuando Moonlight miró a Shining Armor pudo ver lo que él le estaba pidiendo sin palabras. Sonriendo, el batpony alzó el vuelo, se posó sobre una mesa y se llevó un casco a la boca, emitiendo un largo silbido. Al poco, la música había parado y todos le prestaban atención.

—¡Amigos, el capitán Shining Armor desea probar su valía con un _Agni Kai_ amistoso! ¿Quién se presentará voluntario? ¿Quién estará a la altura del capitán de la Guardia Solar?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie respondió. El silencio invadió toda la sala durante unos largos segundos; Shining Armor comprendía que nadie se atreviera a hacer un duelo contra él, y pensó en retirar su petición. Pero de golpe se escuchó un golpe en el suelo al tiempo que una voz gritaba: "¡Rise!"

Poco a poco, más cascos se unieron a ese golpeteo rítmico y al mismo grito. "¡Rise! ¡Rise! ¡Rise! ¡Rise!", gritaban todos, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que se convirtió en un ruido atronador. Los batponies empezaron a apartarse hasta hacer un hueco hacia la barra, donde Rise Love acababa de pedir dos jarras de sidra. Miró a su alrededor con unos ojos que parecían desear una muerte lenta y atroz a todos los que la rodeaban. Alzó una pata y, en unos segundos, se hizo el silencio.

—Muy amables, pero Shining y yo ya nos enfrentamos durante el entrenamiento. Quizá otro deba hacer el honor.

—Es cierto —intercedió el aludido—, pero estaría encantado de repetir. Si tú quieres, Rise Love.

Cualquiera que conociera a Rise Love sabría que en su naturaleza no estaba el exhibirse o aceptar duelos a la menor oportunidad. Los largos segundos que transcurrieron a aquella invitación parecieron indicar que la yegua estaba pensando cómo rechazar el duelo sin ofender al capitán de la Guardia Solar. Por eso, la incredulidad de verla alzar una jarra hacia Shining Armor dio paso rápidamente a una exclamada ovación cuando este tomó la suya propia y ambos contendientes bebieron el contenido de las mismas.

Moonlight Sonata maldijo para sus adentros. Cuando su compañera dejó su jarra sobre la barra con un sonoro golpe pudo apreciar en sus pupilas un resplandor que ya había visto antes. Inconscientemente se pasó la pata por la cicatriz del mordisco de Rise, oculta bajo el pelaje de su cuello.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Mi concepto de los batponies se define en una frase: "Son el terror de la noche". Espero haber conseguido ese efecto con la batalla. Os quiero pedir algo: id a Deviantart y ved la pedazo comisión de Mimysonadow me ha hecho para este fanfic. ¡Gracias Mimy!_ _mimy92sonadow . deviantart . com_ _art/COMMISSION-Training-for-Battle-685418060_


	6. Cazadora

Moonlight Sonata dudaba qué hacer, o cómo detener ese duelo. Rise Love no estaba siendo ella misma, y podía intuir en su forma de hablar y sus pasos la Sed cerniéndose sobre la voluntad de la yegua. Esta, ajena a la preocupación de su compañero, caminó hasta el centro de la sala donde un círculo había sido formado por todos los presentes.

—Como parte retada, escojo arma primero: Espada batpony. ¿La suya, capitán?

—Me quedaré con una espada corriente.

—Mis condiciones: nada de magia avanzada, el duelo será cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Puedo escoger una condición yo? —preguntó el unicornio mirando alrededor, a lo cual varios batponies asintieron—. Entonces nada de volar demasiado alto, el combate a nivel del suelo.

Los batponies lanzaron un vítor al aire cuando dos ponis salieron a buscar las armas solicitadas. Moonlight aprovechó ese instante para acercarse a la yegua de pelaje azulado.

—Rise, no deberías.

—¿Por qué no iba a aceptar? —respondió ella tras echar otro trago de sidra y secarse los restos de la misma del hocico.

El gesto y la mirada decididas de Rise, así como su voz suave y fría hizo que el semental tragara saliva. Era exactamente la misma voz que había usado con él en la celda.

—Rise, escúchate —suplicó Moonlight con un susurro—, la Sed te está afectando. Deberías...

—Sé controlarme, Moonlight. Quítate de en medio —sentenció ella, apartando a su amigo.

En ese tiempo dos batponies regresaron con las armas solicitadas. Otros dos unicornios conjuraron sobre las mismas, eliminando temporalmente su filo y conjurando el mismo efecto aturdidor que habían usado durante el ejercicio, el cual dejaría inconsciente al poni que recibiera un impacto contundente.

Rise Love pasó un par de minutos ajustando las correas de la espada batpony. Se trataba de una hoja corta unida un resorte alimentado por algún tipo de magia; doblando ligeramente la pezuña, el batpony podía desplegar o replegar el arma. Cuando la desplegaba, la espada sobresalía por delante de la pata delantera casi la misma longitud que esta; al retraerla giraba ciento ochenta grados, sobresaliendo por detrás del codo del portador hasta superar ligeramente la altura del lomo. Era un arma diseñada para ser usada en vuelo cerrado, potenciando la agilidad natural de los batponies.

Ambos contendientes se posicionaron en lados opuestos del círculo abierto por todos los presentes. Rise desplegó su arma y, lentamente, trazó un semicírculo en el aire frente a ella.

—Que la Diosa sonría en tu favor.

—¿La Diosa?

—Vosotros la llamáis "Princesa Luna".

—¡Ah! —exclamó el unicornio e imitó el gesto de Rise con su arma—. Pues que Luna sonría en tu favor también.

Con esa frase, el duelo comenzaba, pero ningún combatiente inició el ataque. Ningún espectador vitoreó, expectantes como estaban por ver el primer movimiento que no llegaba, pues los duelistas parecían estar estudiándose mutuamente.

Shining Armor ya había visto combatir a Rise, y reconocía patrones en su actitud: era una combatiente instintiva, no planeaba en exceso sus movimientos y reaccionaba rápidamente a los cambios del campo de batalla. Shining, por su parte, tendía a analizar la situación y trazar sus estrategias a cada momento. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Rise Love era una yegua inteligente y que, sin duda, habría aprendido de su anterior enfrentamiento en el campo de batalla; no esperaba poder volver a vencerla con la misma facilidad que antes, y eso le agradaba.

El unicornio notó la intención en un imperceptible movimiento de Rise y se adelantó a su ataque. La batpony se impulsó hacia adelante con sus alas pero, en el último instante, alzó el vuelo ligeramente superando al unicornio por arriba y atacándolo por un ángulo diferente. El capitán de la guardia ya se había apartado de la trayectoria de la espada batpony y se giró para enfrentarse a la misma, manejando su propia arma con telequinesia.

Los golpes se intercambiaron a toda velocidad, saltando chispas con cada impacto, acompañados por el clamor de los soldados y reclutas que observaban el duelo. La agilidad de Rise Love era rechazada por la versatilidad de la espada de Shining Armor, manejada con maestría por su magia. Pocos segundos después, Rise Love voló hacia atrás y se posó en el suelo, mirando a su contrincante con una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos los dientes. Shining Armor le devolvió el gesto, con su espada levitando cerca suya de forma que pareciera que la sostenía con un brazo invisible.

—Esta vez no me has dado oportunidad a placarte de nuevo, Rise Love.

—Aprendo rápido, _capitán,_ ¿o es que usted ya no tiene nada que enseñarme?

La mayor parte de ponis soltaron una exclamación divertida ante la fanfarronada. Sin embargo unos cuantos batponies se miraron entre si, inquietos e incrédulos. Entre estos, Black Wind y Midnight Slash intentaron acercarse a Moonlight, pero no les dio tiempo antes de que esta vez fuera Shining Armor quien iniciara el combate.

—¿Qué está haciendo Rise? —gritó Black Wind por encima del griterío y el choque de los metales.

—¡Es la sed! ¡La está llevando a luchar!

—¡Qué dices, Moonlight! ¡No funciona así!

En el círculo, Shining Armor siguió los movimientos de su contrincante y, cuando vio que iba a trazar una amplia parábola con la espada, interpuso la suya en la trayectoria de la misma; planeaba desviar el ataque y aprovechar la oportunidad para golpear a la yegua con un casco. Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no esperaba: la yegua tenía fuerza. _Muchísima_ fuerza, tanta que a duras penas logró desviar la espada batpony, que pasó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza; no tuvo tiempo a recuperarse del impacto cuando apareció el casco de Rise. El golpe pilló por sorpresa al semental, el cual a duras penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; usando su propia arma para ganar distancia, el capitán de la Guardia retrocedió mientras se recuperaba del impacto.

Rise Love, volando a poca distancia del suelo al lado contrario del círculo, observó a Shining Armor con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro. Las crines de la yegua se hallaban más alteradas de lo normal, como si hubieran ganado volumen, al igual que el pelaje sobre su lomo. Observaba a Shining Armor con suficiencia, como un gato mirando al ratón que iba a ser su presa. El capitán trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir: esa yegua parecía tener una fuerza fuera de lo normal, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente y… ¿le habían crecido los colmillos?

Todos los batponies guardaron silencio al notar ese último detalle.

Rise se posó en el suelo y caminó en torno a Shining poco a poco _;_ usaba pasos pequeños, muy silenciosos, cruzando las patas delanteras como si se tratara de una modelo de pasarela, realzando su figura. Observaba al unicornio blanco con una ligera caída de ojos, acompañada por una sonrisa que mezclaba la suficiencia, la crueldad, la sed de sangre y el coqueteo en un delicado equilibrio.

—¿Eso es todo, Armor?

El silencio se hizo en la taberna cuando ella pronunció esas palabras. Lo hizo en un murmullo que a duras penas debería haber sido audible, pero los ponis más cercanos pudieron escuchar la pregunta como si esa yegua se la hubiera susurrado al oído.

—Esperaba más del capitán de la Guardia Solar, pero quizá sus atributos sean otros. Me pregunto si será por ellos que ha logrado encandilar a _Mi Amore de Cadenza…_

—Recluta estás caminando en una linea muy delgada —respondió el unicornio ante el atrevimiento de Rise.

—¿Está usted pensando en _castigarme_?

Y por primera vez aquella noche, Shining Armor dejó de pensar conscientemente, y simplemente actuó. Avanzó unos pasos y atacó a su contrincante rápidamente, pero de alguna forma esta esquivó la espada. Nuevamente, las armas empezaron a chocar rápidamente, la velocidad y agilidad de la yegua viéndose incapaces de superar la experiencia del capitán de la Guardia Solar. Pero este observó cómo Rise Love cambiaba ante sus ojos a cada embestida.

La sonrisa fanfarrona que había mantenido la yegua todo el combate murió poco a poco; los suspiros que emitía antes por el esfuerzo guardaron silencio, y el semental cada vez notó más el semblante terrorífico que estaba adoptando el rostro de la yegua. Finalmente logró interponer su espada y obligarla a retroceder, concediéndole un ligerísimo margen para recuperar la ventaja en combate… pero lo que vio lo dejó de piedra.

Rise cayó al suelo sobre sus cuatro patas, adoptando una pose que más que la de un poni preparado para el combate, parecía la de un gran felino lanzándose a la caza. Mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, emitiendo un bufido que parecía imposible que surgiera de la garganta de un poni; sus colmillos habían crecido todavía más y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes, con pupilas afiladas como las de los dragones.

—Por Celestia, ¿qué...?

—¡Placadla!

La primera en aparecer fue Midnight Slash, la cual se lanzó directamente contra Rise y, al instante, otro batpony hizo lo propio desde el lado contrario. La yegua azulada reaccionó a una velocidad imposible y, con dos rápidos movimientos de su arma, impactó a sus dos atacantes. De hecho el movimiento fue tan veloz que Shining solo llegó a apreciar las dos detonaciones mágicas de su arma al descargar el hechizo aturdidor.

Un instante después, el resto de batponies reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra su compañera, algunos saliendo de entre la multitud y otros sobrevolándola. Rise Love bufó a sus atacantes y se lanzó contra uno de ellos, dejándolo inconsciente con un único impacto de su arma; una nueva detonación y un cuarto batpony cayó fuera de combate.

El brillo mágico que cubría la espada batpony se apagó con esa descarga.

La yegua, totalmente fuera de si, tomó a su compañero más cercano con el casco libre y alzó su espada, sin reconocer que se trataba del mismo Blackwind. Apuntó directamente al cuello del semental… cuando un aura azulada cubrió a la _feral_.

Shining Armor conjuró, tomando a Rise Love en un campo de telequinesia y haciéndola levitar. Esta intentó revolverse y volar hacia el unicornio, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna: Shining la estrelló contra el suelo, dejándola aturdida, y un segundo hechizo creó un proyectil de luz que hizo blanco en la sien de la yegua, dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente. La melée se detuvo, y la taberna se sumió en un tenso y confuso silencio.

—Sargento Light —ordenó Shining, dirigiéndose a un pegaso junto a él—. Detengan a la recluta Rise Love, acusada del intento de asesinato de…

Pero Shining Armor no llegó a completar la frase: Todos los batponies presentes volaron y se posicionaron en torno a sus compañeros caídos, incluida la propia Rise Love. De todos ellos, un semental se adelantó y encaró al capitán.

—¡Reclutas, esto es una insubordinación, retírense inmediatamente!

Hubo un ruido de cristales rotos y un cambio en la iluminación de la taberna: los batponies estaban destruyendo toda fuente de luz del local. Moonlight Sonata, al frente de sus compañeros respondió al blanco unicornio.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán Armor, pero usted mismo lo dijo antes: No estamos de servicio.

La última fuente de luz fue destruida. Lo último que llegó a apreciar Shining Armor fueron los ojos del semental que encaraba, brillando en la oscuridad.

A pesar de que los unicornios intentaron iluminar la zona, el caos cundió: En la penumbra, los batponies alzaron el vuelo al mismo tiempo, mucho más ágiles en espacios cerrados que los pegasos; una cacofonía de gritos indignados, golpes y maldiciones envolvió el lugar. Para cuando pudieron, finalmente, conjurar luces que iluminaran bien el lugar, no había ni rastro de los batponies. Shining Armor no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

—Capitán, ¿qué hacemos?

El aludido pareció necesitar unos segundos para procesar la respuesta.

—Que cuatro magos me acompañen de vuelta al campamento, ordenaremos la detención de Rise Love y Moonlight Sonata. El resto de la tropa sigue teniendo la noche libre.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar este, he estado mucho más centrado en "La guerra en las sombras". Poco a poco vamos descubriendo los inquietantes secretos de la maldición de los batponies._

 _Gracias por leerme, un saludo._


	7. Remordimiento

Rise se despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos todavía. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco mareada… ¿había bebido? Pero había algo que no cuadraba, una incómoda sensación en la parte trasera de su mente que le decía que eso no era lo que había ocurrido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, más que el mero cansancio tras el ejercicio de batalla que habían realizado hacía unas horas… o eso creía.

Recordó la fiesta, la risa, el baile, ella sentada junto a Moonlight Sonata con Shining Armor y hablándole de su cultura… Recordaba el _Agni-Kai_ entre Midnish Slash y Blackwind…. Y luego Shining pidió un duelo amisoso…

 _...y ella pensó que él sería una presa fácil._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se intentó levantar, gritando.

—¡NO!

—¡Está despierta! —gritó una voz familiar.

Rise Love se encontró que no podía alzarse, pues tenías las cuatro patas amarradas al cabecero de una cama, estando ella tumbada sobre su flanco. Moonlight Sonata se acercó a ella, poniéndole una pata en el hombro.

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado.

—¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡No puede haberme pasado otra vez, yo podía controlarla!

—Rise, tranquilízate, tú no has…

—Oh diosa, ¡ataqué a Midnight!

—Tranquila, está bien, no le...

—¡Golpeé a alguien más, lo sé! —gritó Rise, fuera de si—. ¿A quién he matado? ¡No puede haber vuelto a…!

—¡Rise Love, cálmate, no has matado a nadie!

La alterada yegua dejó de luchar contra las ataduras y su propia mente, respirando apresuradamente.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En una casa cerca del cuartel, es del novio de Selene. Ella lo está… _distrayendo_ en el bosque.

—¿Distrayendo?

—Hasta el amanecer.

Normalmente Rise Love lo habría entendido al instante, pero aturdida y asustada como estaba tardó bastante en hacerlo. Moonlight Sonata tomó una vela y la pasó frente a los ojos de su amiga, fijándose en sus pupilas.

—Creo que ya se te ha pasado.

Moonlight tomó un pequeño cuchillo con los dientes y de dos rápidos movimientos cortó las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Rise sobre la cama. Esta se levantó poco a poco, sintiéndose algo temblorosa por la adrenalina que todavía recorría sus venas. Estaba en una desordenada habitación, bastante grande. Objetos y ropas de su dueño se hallaban repartidos por toda la superficie.

—Es… ¿estamos solos? Te oí gritar a alguien.

—Sí, Midnight y Blackwind están vigilando abajo. El resto están repartidos por las calles por si viene la guardia.

—¿Qué? No… ¡no! Si descubren esto estaréis… ¡Os estáis arriesgando demasiado por mi!

—Igual que tú. Me salvaste, ¿recuerdas?

Poniendo punto y final al argumento, Moonlight se levantó ligeramente el pelaje del cuello, dejando entrever la cicatriz de los colmillos de Rise, y recordando la situación en que esta se había visto obligada a usarlos. El recuerdo hizo que Rise rememorara lo ocurrido en aquella celda hasta el punto de volver a sentir el sabor y el calor de la sangre del semental. La yegua bajó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con un casco, concentrándose en su respiración: _inspira, expira, inspira…_

—Tranquila, puedes controlarla, lo sé. Hoy han sido muchas emociones.

—Sí… No debería haberme puesto al mando, yo…

—Estuviste brillante y lo sabes. Dijiste que te uniste a la Guardia Lunar porque "querías ayudar", y has demostrado ser más que capaz.

—¿Y qué? —respondió con más dureza de la que pretendía—. Echo de menos Hollow Shades, añoro a mi familia, añoro cuidar de los potros… y aquí sigo.

—Rise…

—¡Aquí sigo! ¡Peleando, dejándome llevar por el combate, arriesgándome a volver a caer!

—Pero todos lo hacemos, Rise…

—¡Todos seguís con esa estúpida creencia de olvidar al que cae presa de La Sed! ¡Como si todo aquel que perdiera el control se volviera un feral automáticamente! ¡Tuve que ir yo misma a por ti, si por el resto de la tropa fuera te habrían dejado morir! ¡Habrían negado que te conocieron!

Moonlight decidió no seguir intentando hablar y dejar que su compañera se desahogara.

—¡Maldita la sabiduría de los batponies! ¡Malditos los ancianos, Moonlight, malditos sean! _"Es lo mejor"_ , dicen, que los ferales no merecen ninguna compasión, que hay que matarlos a todos porque no tienen salvación, son solo unos monstruos. ¡¿Entonces yo qué soy?! ¡¿Qué soy, Moonlight?!

—Tú no eres un monstruo, Rise.

—¿Que no? ¡Hoy no ha muerto nadie porque llevaba el arma de entrenamiento! ¿Y qué hará Shining Armor cuando me encuentre?

—Él no puede comprender…

—¡Claro que no puede! —exclamó Rise Love. Moonlight apreció que a la yegua se le estaba erizando el pelaje mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación, apartando objetos a su paso—. ¡Dirá que soy una asesina, una criminal e intentará encerrarme!

—Rise, tienes que calmarte, tienes que… concentrarte en respirar.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Para qué? —la voz de la yegua pareció bajar varias octavas, al tiempo que se tornaba en un susurro que parecía cubrir cada rincón de la habitación—. Quieres retenerme aquí… Si querías aprovecharte de mi no deberías haberme desatado, Moonlight.

El semental retrocedió unos pasos al ver la mirada cargada de fría ira que le dedicó Rise Love. La yegua empezó a rodear único ser vivo que se había situado entre ella y la salida, observándolo mientras sus sentidos se iban volviendo cada vez más sensibles al mundo que la rodeaba.

—Apártate, Moonlight.

—No. No permitiré que te lleve la Sed. No dejaré que te conviertas en un monstruo.

Rise bufó sonoramente y saltó sobre Moonlight; este logró evitar la embestida y evitar que esta la atrapara en una presa, quedando ambos bloqueándose mutuamente. El semental escuchó pasos por la escalera.

—¡No subáis, quedaos abajo!

La fuerza de Rise Love aumentaba cada vez más hasta que Moonlight tuvo que apartarse e impulsarse hacia atrás para evitarla. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar, que hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Recuerda quién eres! ¡Eres Rise Love, de Night Town!

La aludida, como si no escuchara las palabras, se volvió a lanzar sobre él, y Moonlight solo acertó a retroceder poco a poco, incapaz de bloquear a la enloquecida yegua.

—¡Amabas cuidar de los potros! ¡Sabes cómo evitar que alguien caiga en la Sed, no dejes que te arrastre!

Pero de nada sirvió; de alguna forma, Rise hizo un movimiento que Moonlight fue incapaz de seguir y súbitamente se encontró placado en el suelo. La yegua sobre él le inmovilizó las patas delanteras de forma no muy diferente a como él mismo había hecho hacía varias semanas; los colmillos de Rise Love crecieron frente a sus ojos, y esta se acercó poco a poco a su rostro.

No parecía la misma yegua que él conocía: sus rasgos parecían más afilados, con grandes contrastes que parecían convertir su rostro en algo demoníaco a causa del juego de luces y sombras que ni siquiera sus ojos, adaptados a la penumbra, podían descifrar.

Las otras razas poni llamarían a Rise en aquel instante _"Vamponi"_. Y nada de lo que él había dicho parecía tener ningún efecto sobre la yegua… _"¿qué había dicho antes, cuando despertó?"_.

—Hazlo, Rise.

La yegua abrió la boca, preparándose con deleite para el mordisco.

—Será fácil… como aquella vez. No es la primera vez que matas, ¿verdad?

La yegua alzó la cabeza ligeramente, separándose de Moonlight. Sus pupilas afiladas seguían transmitiendo la locura de un cazador liberando sus instintos, pero al mismo tiempo… estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. La noche de la celda le dijo que ella comprendía el miedo y la soledad de la Sed… ¿por qué?

—Claro que comprendes la soledad de la Sed, por eso trabajabas con los potros. Tú misma la experimentaste… y la saciaste, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Rise todavía no lo había liberado, pero estaba negando con la cabeza e intentando hablar, emitiendo sonidos ininteligibles mezclados con bufidos susurrados.

—Vamos, será fácil, como aquella vez —Moonlight rezó mentalmente por no equivocarse con lo que iba a decir—. Solo eras una potra entonces, pero nada cambiará: Nadie sospechará de ti. Vamos, ¡hazlo!

El semental giró la cabeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto, y fue entonces cuando vio que la pata de Rise estaba temblando. La batpony seguía negando con la cabeza, su mueca de furia transformándose en un gesto de profundo dolor… y las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

Y algo vino a la memoria de Moonlight, un recuerdo de cuando él no era más que un potro. Unas noches de terror en que toda su familia se encerró en casa, noches que su padre y madre pasaron los días en vela por turnos, vigilando siempre con una espada batpony preparada. Recordaba a los guardias de Hollow Shades registrando regularmente los hogares, y siempre repetían la palabra _Feral._ Días después escuchó el resto de la noticia: la de un potro muerto a manos de un monstruo… _"¿Cómo se llamaba?"_

—Será… como cuando mataste a Hawk.

—¡No!

La yegua usó sus alas para retroceder rápidamente hasta topar con la pared en su espalda, pegándose a ella e intentando huir de algo que solo estaba en su mente. Se tapó la cara empapada en lágrimas con ambas patas, combinando murmuros con gritos mientras hablaba a trompicones.

—¡No! Yo no quería, ¡yo le quería! Yo lo maté, yo lo maté...

—Tú eras la feral...

—Yo… Yo no quería, no quería hacerlo, no quería…

La frase sin fin de Rise fue cortada cuando Moonlight la abrazó con fuerza. Tras unos segundos, esta reaccionó al contacto del otro poni y se dejó caer, enterrando su rostro en el pelaje gris oscuro de Moonlight.

—Ya está, Rise. Sé que Sunset Hawk te habría perdonado.

Entre los sollozos amortiguados, Moonlight llegó a entender algunas palabras: "No", "yo lo maté", "monstruo"… El semental siguió abrazándola, incapaz de encontrar nada que decir que superara el nudo que sentía en la garganta. ¿Qué podía hacer para consolar a una batpony consumida por semejante culpa?

Finalmente Moonlight Sonata la comprendió: Por qué fue la única que acudió a ayudarlo a salir de la Sed, por qué cuidaba de potros y los controlaba las primeras veces que sucumbían, por qué había movido a toda la compañía a apoyarse mutuamente si alguien volvía a sucumbir. Ella conocía la maldición de los batponies mejor que nadie, mejor que cualquier anciano. No creía que hubiera nadie que la hubiera experimentado de aquella forma, y menos a una edad tan temprana.

Muchos, como él mismo, habían sucumbido a la Sed, la maldición de los batponies. Pero Rise Love cargaba con una maldición mucho peor: Conservar la cordura después de asesinar a su propio hermano.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Algo interesante: en mi mente esta escena iba a acabar con un poco de cháchara y un "la sed no solo es para matar" y con Rise y Moonlight intimando (ejjem, seamos elegantes con las palabras). Pero fue ponerme a escribir y claramente la historia tomó otro camino. Es lo que pasa cuando dejas que los personajes dicten sus propias acciones._

 _Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Todavía nos sé cuántos capítulos va a llevar esta historia sobre los orígenes de Rise Love. Espero que sepáis perdonar la tardanza, estuve escribiendo más sobre La Guerra en las Sombras que sobre La Maldición del BAtpony. Espero que la espera valiera la pena :)_

Muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo.


	8. Revelaciones

—Espere, capitán.

Shining Armor, acompañado por cuatro unicornios, se dirigía hacia el barracón del sargento Cloud e Faster cuando escuchó una voz en la oscuridad. Pocos segundos después, un batpony se posó frente a él. Tenía el pelaje púrpura, y sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes.

—Capitán, soy el sargento Night Blade, estoy al cargo del entrenamiento de los reclutas batpony.

—En ese caso ordeno la detención de los reclutas Midnight Slash y Rise Love, sargento.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero debo dar la orden contraria.

Shining Armor se quedó quieto y miró a uno de sus soldados, confirmando que había escuchado bien.

—Sargento, a no ser que la jerarquía militar haya cambiado en las últimas dos horas, yo soy su superior. Haga lo que he ordenado.

—Lo sé, capitán, pero hoy respondo ante una autoridad superior a la suya.

Con esas palabras, el batpony sacó de su armadura un pergamino sellado con el símbolo de la Guardia Lunar. El unicornio blanco lo tomó con su magia, rompiendo el sello y desenrollando el mensaje para leerlo.

—Qué… ¿es una broma?

—No, no lo es, capitán. Por favor pida a sus magos que comprueben también la autenticidad del sello.

Dicho y hecho, todos los unicornios se pasaron el mensaje, conjurando sobre el mismo y confirmando por separado el mismo hecho: Era la firma mágica de la Princesa Luna.

—Sargento, explique esto —exigió Shining Armor con la irritación presente en su voz.

—Por supuesto, señor: Cuando se trate del castigo a los reclutas batpony, yo tengo la última palabra en este cuartel.

—La recluta Rise Love intentó asesinar a uno de sus compañeros. Midnight Slash dirigió a todos sus compañeros, y toda la tropa desobedeció una orden directa.

—Soy consciente de ello, señor.

—¡Entonces, ¿qué pretende hacer?!

El sargento batpony no se mostró amedrentado por el grito del capitán de la Guardia Solar.

—Dejarlo pasar. Capitán, no pretendo faltarle al respeto, pero hay cosas de nuestra raza que usted no puede alcanzar a comprender.

—¡Esto es insultante!

—Si así lo desea, puede elevar su queja directamente a la Princesa Luna. Mientras tanto, mi decisión se mantiene firme. Buenas noches, capitán.

Y, sin decir nada más, Night Blade echó a volar, dejando a solas a los unicornios.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después, Rise y Moonlight observaban el amanecer desde una colina boscosa cercana al campamento. Sus compañeros reclutas sabían dónde encontrarlos si es que Shining Armor requería de ellos; ya habían decidido que tratar de huir solo los convertiría en unos criminales a ojos de toda Equestria. Si se daba la situación, era mejor enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos junto a toda la compañía.

Moonlight Sonata estaba apoyado contra un árbol, mirado al este, y Rise Love se apoyaba sobre él, todavía derramando silenciosas lágrimas. El joven semental había visto a Rise pasar de ser una cándida empollona a ser la única que había hecho frente al peligro a solas; de ser la _feral_ (si es que lo era, Moonligh no lo tenía claro) que logró sacarlo a él de su locura, a ser la líder que movió a la unidad de reclutas a protegerse mutuamente; la misma oficial que dirigió a los batponies de forma magistral contra el mismísimo Shining Armor y ganó la batalla -a costa de toda la unidad-, pasando por casi matar a varios ponis en un ataque de locura y sed de sangre.

Y en aquel preciso momento, mientras la luz del alba empezaba a crecer en el horizonte precediendo al astro rey, Moonlight Sonata solo podía ver en Rise a una yegua dolida y vulnerable que necesitaba ayuda.

—Todavía sueño con aquella noche —murmuró Rise mientras el semental le acariciaba la abultada melena marrón—. A veces… con más nitidez que otras… pero sueño cada vez que duermo.

—¿Nunca se lo has contado a nadie?

—¿A quién? ¿A mis padres?—añadió ella con una triste risa—. Mi madre a duras penas ha vuelto a hablar desde que Sunset Hawk murió. Y mi padre juró que el día que atrapara al feral lo haría pagar "por cada minuto que había pasado sin su hijo mayor". Y ya sabes lo que se dice de los ferales…

Poco a poco, los tonos anaranjados del amanecer fueron ganando terreno a la noche. Ambos batponies agradecían el haber aprendido a superar su sensibilidad a la luz para poder apreciar aquél majestuoso paisaje. En cierta manera les resultaba tranquilizador, si bien nunca se sentiría totalmente a gusto a plena luz del sol.

—Nadie más lo sabe.

—Nadie más lo sabrá.

Rise Love se quedó en silencio tras eso, aunque seguía secándose la cara por momentos. Todos los rasgos físicos de la Sed habían desaparecido; Moonlight no había oído jamás que alguien pudiera cambiar de forma tan… _espectacular_ a causa de la Sed, pero, ¿y cómo iba a saberlo nadie, si la solución de su pueblo era matar a los ferales al instante?

¿Se habría podido curar su hermano, como hizo Rise? El semental intentó no pensar en esa posibilidad.

—No puedo imaginar lo que viviste, Rise. Recuperar la conciencia y darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho tuvo que ser… terrible.

—No funciona así.

La yegua se levantó de golpe y caminó unos pasos hacia el alba, quedando su figura recortada contra el cielo anaranjado.

—Moonlight, ¿tú cómo sientes la Sed?

—Pues… —este pareció dudar un momento—. Es… como un sueño, la he sentido pocas veces en mi vida. Una vez, cuando era un potro, pero mi padre me frenó por la fuerza hasta que se me pasó. Y la segunda vez fue contigo.

—Y cuando te recuperaste, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste?

—Sí… y no. Lo recuerdo como un sueño, como una historia que alguien me hubiera contado. Es decir, _recuerdo_ , pero no _siento_ mi recuerdo, si es que eso tiene sentido. Y salvo esas dos veces no he sentido jamás la Sed.

Rise Love no respondió en seguida, quedándose mirando al sol que ya se mostraba sobre el horizonte. Moonlight se levantó también y camino a su lado.

—Yo no he dejado de sentirla.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Siempre.

La voz de Rise Love falló ligeramente. Moonlight escuchó cada palabra atentamente.

—La sentí la primera vez que caí de potra, mi madre me frenó. La sentí… _la siento_ cada vez que veo un poni que podría ser una presa fácil. En cada maldito momento la siento, como una voz pidiéndome que lo haga, que… _me deje llevar_.

—Rise…

—¡Ahora mismo una parte de mi desea matarte!

Moonlight retrocedió ante esas palabras y por la forma en que Rise se giró hacia él, pero al instante la yegua desvió la mirada.

—No quiero hacerlo, Moonlight, te juro que no quiero. Yo solo quiero… dejar de sentir la Sed. Pero no puedo, no puedo.

El semental recordó el momento en que él mismo estuvo a punto de… hacer algo horrible a Rise Love en aquella celda. A pesar sentirlo como si hubiera sido un sueño, sí que recordaba estar luchando él mismo contra la Sed, gritando en su mente para que se detuviera. Solo el recuerdo de su hermana, Samantha, y darse cuenta que él mismo se estaba convirtiendo en Purple Light consiguió darle fuerzas para superar la Sed.

Lo que Rise le estaba contando es que llevaba toda la vida evitando volver a caer. Y aunque le costaba entender cómo debía sentirse, sí que podía imaginar la lucha constante en su propio espíritu.

—¿Cómo puedes mantenerte cuerda todavía? Si en todo momento sientes la Sed, otros ya habrían caído.

—Porque la Sed no es solo…

La yegua se quedó a media frase, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el sol.

—Rise, acabas de decirme que una parte de ti quiere matarme y no he salido corriendo —dijo él medio en broma—. Creo que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—La Sed no es solo sed de sangre —continuó ella tras asentir—. Hay cosas que consiguen tranquilizarme o… saciar mi Sed. Al menos en parte.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Los potrillos. Desde que soy adulta los potrillos batpony me… alejan de mis peores instintos. Con ellos siento instintos de protegerlos, cuidarlos y ayudarlos a crecer. Eran mi mejor forma de escapar a la Sed. Y… pensaba que el cortejo.

—¿El cortejo?

Moonlight no conocía demasiado a Rise Love antes de unirse ambos a la Guardia Lunar, pero no recordaba haberla visto jamás acompañada por nadie. Era una yegua más bien solitaria, o al menos eso creía.

—Cada vez que he intentado… _acercarme_ a algún pony he sentido la Sed con más fuerza. Creo que el cortejo tiene mucho en común con la caza, emocionalmente.

Para cuando terminó esa frase, el amanecer ya había ocurrido y el sol se alzaba completamente sobre el horizonte. Tras unos segundos de mirar el espectáculo, ambos cerraron los ojos y caminaron hacia el bosquecillo a su espalda para resguardarse de la cegadora luz.

—¿Sabes que los bebés batpony muerden, verdad?

—¡Cómo no! —exclamó Moonlight—. Cuando vi a Samantha, recién nacida, lo primero que hizo fue morderme el casco. No me atreví a volver a tocarla en meses.

—A mi no me muerden.

Ya en la penumbra de los árboles Moonlight abrió los ojos y miró a su compañera, esperando comprender qué intentaba decir con eso.

—Creo… creo que todos tenemos la Sed al nacer, pero que al crecer la vencemos hasta casi el olvido, salvo ocasiones, por eso decimos que es una maldición. Pero por alguna razón… yo no puedo hacerlo, y creo que los bebés se dan cuenta. Por eso siempre están tranquilos conmigo.

—Yo… no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

—Yo tampoco. Yo… lo único que sé es que yo maté a Hawk, yo lo maté. ¡Yo destrocé a mi familia!

Moonlight se acercó para volver a abrazarla, pero la yegua lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Antes casi te mato!

—¡Rise, te había dominado la Sed, ahora estás recuperada!

—No lo entiendes, ¡sigues sin comprender! Cuando luché contra Shining Armor pensé que sería una presa fácil, ¡pero en el fondo me alegraba poder emplearme a fondo contra alguien al que no pudiera vencer! Me dejé llevar, Moonlight, ¡lo hice a propósito!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué mejor forma de ponerme a prueba? Quería saber que podía saciar mis ansias de combatir y luego volver a ser yo. Por eso me uní a la guardia, ¡cada vez me costaba más controlarme, necesitaba satisfacer la Sed de alguna forma! ¡Por eso acepté el duelo de Shining Armor, porque sabía que aunque quisiera no podría hacerle daño! Y cuando desperté contigo… ya no podía seguir controlándome.

—Hasta que te hice recordar a tu hermano. Igual que tú me hiciste pensar en Samantha y Purple Light.

—Sí.

Rise Love bajó la mirada, jadeando con cada respiración y la congoja reflejada en sus ojos rosas.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer. Si incluso en la Guardia podría haber matado a varios ponis… por la Diosa, ¡estuve a punto de matar a Black Wind! ¿Qué pasará si la Sed me domina en un pueblo? Ya solo puedo…

—Ni se te ocurra.

Moonlight dijo eso con más violencia que la que Rise esperaba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! —repitió el semental, mirándola fijamente—. La Sed te afecta diferente que a mi, que al resto, ¡pero puedes controlarla! Lo has hecho antes, lo volverás a hacer, ¡así que ni se te ocurra ni pensar ello!

—Moonlight…

—Tú eres capaz de muchas cosas buenas. ¡Mira a la tropa, más unida que nunca! ¡Mira a quién vencimos en batalla, dirigidos por ti! Piensa en todos los potros a los que has enseñado a controlar la Sed, piensa en cómo me salvaste a mi cuando todos me daban ya por perdido. Vas a seguir luchando, vas a seguir entrenando, ¡y encontraré la forma de ayudarte, Rise!

—No creo que nadie pueda, Moonlight.

—Pues encontraremos la forma. Y creo que deberíamos volver al cuartel, deben estar preocupados por ti.

Habiendo bajado el tono, Moonlight Sonata se colocó lomo con lomo con Rise en un gesto de apoyo. Esta, tras unos segundos, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Que yo recuerde —susurró—, yo estaba al mando en la última batalla.

—Oh, ¿y cuáles son sus órdenes, cabo?

—Volvamos al cuartel. El resto nos estará esperando.

Ambos echaron a volar y tras unos pocos minutos aterrizaron a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento, como marcaban las ordenanzas. Aparentemente, nada había cambiado en el mismo, habiendo grupos de reclutas, batponies o no, ejerciendo distintas tareas. Sin embargo no parecía haber ningún entrenamiento en marcha, lo que les hizo preguntarse si Shining Armor había mantenido su orden de dar un día libre a los reclutas.

Caminaron hacia los barracones de su promoción donde bien pronto fueron vistos por algunos compañeros. La voz se corrió a toda velocidad, y pronto la pareja estuvo rodeada por todos sus compañeros que, ya fuera por tierra o volando, querían verlos de cerca.

—Estoy bien, amigos —dijo ella, intentando controlar su propia emoción—. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—¡Recuérdanos que llevemos siempre encima virotes aturdidores! —gritó Blackwind, abriéndose paso entre el gentío—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a combatir así?

—Black, yo… Lo siento mucho, no podía controlarme.

—¡Bah, no te disculpes ante este cabeza de chorlito! —exclamó Midnight, poniéndose a su lado y pegándole un casquetazo que el semental no dudó el devolverle—. ¡Agh, maldito…! Hemos estado practicando desde que os fuisteis de la casa de novio de Selene y…

—¡Que no es mi novio, pesados!

—¡Pues bien contenta que volviste después de ver a tu no-novio! —corrigió Midnight, levantando una carcajada entre la tropa—. Hemos estado practicando, nadie volverá a pillar a este idiota igual.

—Disculpe princesa, pero no soy yo el primero que cayó inconsciente.

—¡Pero serás…!

—¡Tropa, oficial en el campo! ¡Firmes!

Todo el alboroto murió al instante; los batponies se posaron rápidamente en el suelo formando dos líneas y dejando un pasillo entre ambas, adoptando pose militar y llevándose el casco derecho a la sien. El sargento instructor Night Blade observó a la tropa en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Bien, por un momento creí que el día libre concedido por Shining Armor les había hecho olvidar el protocolo militar. ¡¿Lo han olvidado, reclutas?!

—¡Señor, no señor! —corearon como respuesta.

El sargento instructor paseó frente a los batponies, los cuales ya tenían dominada la técnica de seguir mirando al infinito aunque tuvieran a un oficial gritándoles al hocico. Aún así, Night Blade notó cómo algunos de los reclutas bizqueaban ante la luz; una noche de fiesta y alcohol no ayudaba precisamente con sus sensibles retinas.

Rise Love, aunque se mantuvo firme, sentía la adrenalina atenazándole el estómago. Si Night Blade sabía del día libre, sin duda sabía también de lo ocurrido con el duelo de Shining Armor. Había dos compañías enteras mirando, ¡era imposible que no se hubiera corrido la voz!

—Espero no volver a oír jaleo en el cuartel, reclutas. Descansen —Night Blade esperó a que la cacofonía de cascos posados en el suelo callara antes de seguir—. ¡Recluta Rise Love!

—¿Señor? —respondió esta, dando un paso al frente.

—Queda ascendida a cabo recluta. ¡Reclutas Midnight Slash, Blackwind y Moonlight Sonata! —los aludidos dieron un paso al frente y respondieron igual que Rise—. Quedan ascendidos a reclutas de primera. Esto no es un premio, si no lo que esperamos ver de ustedes antes de que finalicen su entrenamiento. ¿Queda claro?

—¡Señor, sí señor! —respondieron los cuatro.

—Bien. Cabo recluta Rise Love, quiero verla en la sala de oficiales en cinco minutos.

—Sí, señor.

—Retírense, reclutas.

Rise Love miró a todos sus compañeros y, sin decir una palabra más, marchó hacia allí. Había algo que no cuadraba: si Shining Armor hubiera ordenado detenerla, lo habrían hecho sin más miramientos. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Se adentró en los edificios centrales del campamento para dirigirse a la sala de oficiales, el lugar de reunión de estos. Era una sala normalmente prohibida para los reclutas salvo que fueran expresamente llamados a la misma -normalmente como parte de un proceso punitivo por alguna falta-.

Al llegar a la misma, Rise observó algo que la sorprendió: las cortinas estaban echadas y la sala, grande debido a la gran mesa que había en ella, estaba casi completamente a oscuras, salvo por los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por los resquicios de las ventanas. Rise se adentró en la sala y, usando sus ultrasonidos no tardó en ver que estaba a solas. Imaginó que el sargento instructor no tardaría demasiado en aparecer. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de espera, algún tipo de movimiento a su espalda… y la puerta que daba al exterior se cerró. Rise corrió a intentar abrirla, pero estaba atrancada por el otro lado.

Entonces notó un nuevo movimiento dentro de la sala. La batpony miró en todas direcciones, sus ojos sin tener ningún problema para ver en la oscuridad, y sus ultrasonidos mapeando hasta el último rincón de la estancia sin percibir a ningún ser vivo.

—¡¿Quién hay?!

Nadie respondió, pero la sensación de que no estaba sola seguía presente. La yegua voló hasta posarse en el centro de la gran mesa, vigilando en todas direcciones desde donde sabía que vería llegar a cualquier posible atacante. Un sonido, imperceptible para el poni medio, llegó hasta sus oídos: _ultrasonidos_.

—¿Un batpony?

Algo apareció junto a Rise Love.

Sus ojos solo pudieron percibir durante un instante un par de ojos afilados y brillantes de color gris, acompañados por la inconfundible dentadura de un batpony. No.. _de un feral._ El casco del feral apareció por sorpresa, golpeándola en el pecho y echándola hacia atrás. Rise Love empezó a defenderse a la desesperada, pero la fuerza de su atacante era mucho mayor a la suya. Poco a poco fue acorralándola hasta estar demasiado cerca de la pared.

La voz que siempre sentía en su cabeza, la voz de la sed le susurró qué debía hacer para sobrevivir.

La penumbra se volvió cada vez más clara a ojos de Rise y pudo, finalmente, captar a su enemigo en su totalidad: Era un semental batpony de pelaje marrón, delgado pero fibroso, que se movía a toda velocidad. Finalmente la yegua dejó de retroceder, detuvo un golpe y contraatacó. El feral retrocedió a su vez y, al poco, ambos batponies se separaron. El semental se posó en el suelo y se encaró hacia Rise Love como si fuera un gran felino, bufando y echando los belfos hacia atrás para mostrar todos los dientes.

Y Rise Love hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero, en ese momento, una nueva presencia apareció en la sala, acompañada por una voz que la yegua conocía.

—Tenías razón, Scath. Es ella.

El sargento Night Blade voló hasta una de las ventanas y abrió ligeramente las cortinas; no es que fuera necesario para que los batponies vieran en la sala, pero para dar a entender que el combate había terminado. Frente a Rise el otro batpony, de pelaje marrón y crines y ojos grises adoptó una pose más relajada. Al instante sus ojos, que antes parecían los de un dragón, volvieron a la normalidad.

Rise, por contra, tardó bastante más en conseguir controlar la Sed que había desatado para defenderse de lo que creía iba a ser un combate a muerte.

—Qué… ¿Qué es esto, sargento?

—¿De verdad creíste que eras la única que ha saciado la Sed sin convertirse en feral?

—¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo saben que…!?

—Llevamos dieciséis años buscando al asesino de tu hermano, Rise Love, porque sabíamos que no había sido un feral —expuso Night Blade—. Pero no habíamos imaginado que fueras tú.

—Existen muy pocos batponies capaces de conservar la razón tras saciar la Sed —continuó Scath—. Tú eres una de ellos, al igual que nosotros.

—Qué… No puedo… —Rise sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué queréis?

Scath se acercó a Night Blade.

—Me llamo Scath, y ya conoces a Night Blade; somos Cazadores Batpony. Y tú, Rise Love, también lo eres.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Me acabo de inspirar con esta historia. ¡Mejor para vosotros!_

 _Espero que la disfrutéis, un abrazo :)_


	9. Descubrimiento

No existía batpony que no conociera la Sed, incluso aunque recibiera nombres diferentes en otras regiones del mundo. Todos la experimentaban al menos una vez en el transcurso de sus vidas, y la gran mayoría la controlaban, arrinconándola en un rincón de su conciencia del que nunca volvería a escapar. Unos pocos, una minoría realmente pero los suficientes para no olvidar jamás ese posible destino, cometían un crimen al caer presas de la Sed. Atacaban a algún poni y bebían su sangre hasta matarlo, y en ese momento la Sed tomaba el control. El batpony se convertía en una bestia, un depredador sediento de sangre incapaz de volver a ser el de antaño, un animal salvaje y extremadamente peligroso. Un _Feral_.

Por eso todos los batponies entrenaban desde potros para el combate. Por eso todos sabían usar todo tipo de armas, al menos sus conceptos más básicos. Esta cultura es la que propició las leyendas del bosque Hollow Shades: pueblos de ponis de la noche que se alzaban en su totalidad en armas, combatiendo de forma coordinada y llevando el terror a los intrusos en la noche. Un pueblo entrenado en el combate gracias a un hecho: en cualquier momento, cualquier amigo o familiar podía convertirse en un monstruo, y la única opción plausible era matarlo antes de que causara más daño.

En la cultura batpony no se consideraba posible la redención de un Feral. Así lo decían los ancianos, así se había dicho siempre. Nadie había considerado jamás la existencia de un solo batpony como Rise Love. Y ella misma creyó ser única en su especie, la única que sufría la maldición de ser un monstruo sin convertirse en uno.

—¿Cazadores? Los Cazadores Batpony solo son… agentes, infiltradores, yo no…

—Lo somos —respondió Night Blade—. Hacemos lo que sea necesario por proteger a Equestria, lo hacíamos incluso antes de volver a unirnos a la Guardia Lunar.

—Pero yo no soy nada de eso —respondió Rise, sintiendo cómo al fin la Sed empezaba a remitir en su ser—. Solo soy una recluta, qué… ¿Por qué habláis de mi hermano? ¡¿Qué es lo que sabéis?!

—Sabemos que la Sed te dominó, y que llevas toda la vida recordando ese momento, deseando poder cambiar tu vida por la suya, luchando por evitar que la Sed te vuelva a dominar —Scath hablaba rápido, pero con claridad—. Cada día escuchas a la Sed, tentándote a desatarla. Cada vez que has encontrado a un poni vulnerable has sentido la necesidad de matarlo, cada vez que has participado en un combate has tenido que luchar contra la Sed para no dejarte llevar.

—Comprendes la maldición de los batponies mejor que nadie —añadió Night Blade—. La has experimentado cada día, y cuando otros solo aciertan a sujetar a un potro cuando sucumbe la primera vez, tú comprendes mejor que nadie lo que le está ocurriendo. Y también sabes que tú eres diferente, porque has probado la sangre, has saciado tu Sed y no eres una feral.

Rise observó a los dos batponies frente a ella, reconociendo todo lo que había experimentado en aquellas palabras. _"No soy la única… Y saben lo de mi hermano."_

—¿No vais a matarme?

—No —respondió Scath—. Todos los nuestros han cometido crímenes similares al tuyo, algunos mucho peores. Hemos venido a ofrecerte una oportunidad, Rise Love.

—¿Oportunidad? ¿Para qué?

—Para aprender no solo a controlar tu Sed, si no para usarla en tu beneficio; para usarla para proteger a todos tus seres queridos y a toda Equestria. Te enseñaremos a convertir la maldición del batpony en un don que te hará imparable.

La yegua azulada no podía realmente pensar con claridad.

—Me estáis ofreciendo… ¿ser una asesina? No, ¡no! Jamás. Si tanto tiempo lleváis observándome sabréis que no quiero matar, ¡intento evitarlo!

—¿Solo matar? Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, Rise Love. Cualquiera puede envenenar o apuñalar a alguien; los Cazadores somos mucho más que eso.

—Explícate.

Night Blade caminó mientras empezaba a explicar.

—La Sed es mucho más que la mera sed de sangre: es el culmen de nuestros instintos más básicos, un entendimiento subconsciente de los animales que realmente somos. El ansia del cazador abarca muchas cosas: el combate, la superioridad, el acecho, la caza, la seducción… Y con estas armas somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas, Rise.

La yegua había prestado atención a las palabras del sargento sin percatarse de que este se estaba acercando; se perdió en su voz susurrada y bien modulada, en sus movimientos lentos, poderosos y bien calculados, en la belleza de sus ojos afilados y ambarinos… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el semental estaba rozando su mejilla con un casco, y ella lo apartó violentamente.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—La Sed es nuestra maldición, y también nuestro mayor don.

—¡Ya basta de juegos! —gritó ella—. Por lo que a mi respecta sois unos asesinos, ¡peor que los ferales! Al menos ellos son solo animales, depredadores, ¡pero vosotros escogéis saciar vuestra Sed!

—A veces es necesario hacer un pequeño mal para evitar males mayores —respondió Scath—. Los Cazadores Batpony somos los mejores agentes de Equestria.

—¡Pues una potra se os escapó! —gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Cómo pude huir de vosotros!

—Esa noche llovía mucho, Rise, no pudimos encontrar ningún rastro que seguir.

—¡RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE AQUELLA NOCHE! —gritó—. ¡Recuerdo el terror de Hawk cuando me lancé sobre él! ¡Recuerdo cada golpe, cada patada que me dio cuando lo mordí, el frío del agua sobre mi pelaje, y su crin mezclándose con el barro y la sangre! ¡RECUERDO EL SABOR DE SU SANGRE! ¡Recuerdo mi reflejo en el espejo, pensé que era una feral pero no lo era! ¡Me limpié y disimulé cuando escuché a mi madre gritar! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTEIS NO SABER QUE FUI YO?!

—Porque es casi imposible ver a un Cazador Batpony que no desea ser visto. Ya entonces eras muy buena ocultando tu rastro.

Rise Love gritó y se giró, golpeando la mesa con violencia. Su pata le haría pagar aquella impulsiva decisión más tarde, pero no le importó. Tras unos segundos atinó a hablar sin gritar.

—No pienso ser una asesina, incluso si decidiera ser una agente de los batponies no seré una asesina. Esa es mi condición.

—¡Menuda estupidez! —exclamó Scath—. Es parte e nuestra naturaleza, por más que te...

—Scath, ya basta —ordenó Night Blade—. Como ya te dije, la Sed es un don con muchas aplicaciones, el combate es solo una de ellas. Te enseñaremos a controlar tu Sed, te enseñaremos a usarla a tu favor y después te ayudaremos a que descubras cómo utilizarla en favor de toda Equestria.

Finalmente, Rise Love asintió en silencio y se volvió a girar hacia Scath y Night Blade.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora vuelve al cuartel y sigue tu entrenamiento. Y no le cuentes a nadie lo que hemos hablado: la verdad de los Cazadores Batpony seguirá oculta, ¿entendido?

Por la forma en que Scath pronunció aquella frase, Rise entendió la poco sutil amenaza de muerte que arrastraba. La yegua asintió una vez más y abandonó la sala en silencio.

* * *

Un tiempo después de los eventos de la taberna, ninguna repercusión había caído sobre Rise Love, Moonlight Sonata o cualquier otro batpony. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que el capitán Shining Armor no había ordenado ninguna detención, nadie se atrevió a preguntar al respecto, como si todos los reclutas temieran despertar a un dragón dormido.

Aquella tarde los reclutas estaban muy relajados. Desde su último ejercicio de batalla la carga teórica del entrenamiento había disminuido notablemente, lo que les permitía relajarse tras las maniobras de la mañana; poco a poco su rutina se asemejaba más a la de un soldado, con sus turnos de descanso y servicio. Fuera del barracón, varios batponies descansaban sobre la hierba, alguno masticando una brizna de la misma mientras dormitaba. Había un encargado cada hora de vigilar por si un oficial se acercaba para que los demás lo recibieran adecuadamente.

Nadie se alarmó cuando un furibundo poni de tierra llegó al barracón, tomó algo que llevaba sobre el lomo y lo lanzó violentamente al suelo. Llevaba un vendaje tanto en la cabeza como en las patas delanteras.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS NOVATOS?!

—¡Midnight, Blackwind, es para vosotros! —gritó un recluta hacia el interior del barracón.

Los dos aludidos salieron a la vez para recibir al soldado.

—¿Te conocemos?

—¡Cómo que si me conocéis! ¡Fuisteis vosotros los que me dejásteis así!

—Realmente, no sabemos de qué estás hablando, Strong Hoof —respondió Midnight con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabéis mi nombre! ¡Sabéis quién soy!

—¿No se supone que todos los novatos deben saber el nombre de los veteranos?

Las carcajadas sonaron incluso en el interior del barracón. Strong Hoof se adelantó y señaló a lo que había tirado al suelo. Se trataba de un pequeño batpony de trapo.

—¡¿Y qué hay de eso?!

—Es muy bonito, le hice uno igual a mi sobrina —respondió Midnight Slash—. ¿También te da miedo dormir solo?

Más risas.

—¡Alguien me lo ha dejado en la cama esta noche! ¡¿Creéis que no sé a qué estáis jugando?! ¡Estáis siguiendo órdenes de vuestra cabo, esto no quedará así!

—Oh, te equivocas —añadió Blackwind haciéndose el inocente—, nos pidieron que te pegáramos una paliza mucho antes de que Rise Love fuera ascendida.

Los batponies volvieron a estallar en carcajadas tan violentas que alguno se cayó al suelo. Una yegua salió desde el interior del barracón, se secó una lágrima y, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse seria, gritó:

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —todos los batponies guardaron silencio al instante, aunque muchos podían ver cómo Rise Love luchaba por no reír—. ¿Qué quieres, Strong Hoof?

—¡A ti te quería yo ver, novata! —gritó, acercándose a grandes zancadas a Rise—. ¡Tú eres la responsable de todo esto, intentas resarcirte por lo ocurrido en las celdas!

—Soldado Strong Hoof, te estás dirigiendo a una superior. ¡Firme!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, novata?!

—Soy una cabo y tú un soldado raso. ¿Debo recordarte la jerarquía militar? —preguntó la yegua azulada sin alzar la voz.

—¡Tú todavía eres una recluta, no eres quien para darme órdenes!

—Nosotros somos reclutas —respondió hablando lentamente y resaltando la palabra "nosotros"—. Y aquí las órdenes las doy yo. He dicho "firme", soldado.

A su alrededor los batponies lo había rodeado en silencio y lo observaban fijamente. Finalmente, a regañadientes, Strong Hoof retrocedió dos pasos y se llevó un casco a la cabeza.

—Sí, señora.

—Te lo pasaré por ahora, soldado, pero vigila tu espalda. Puede que un día la impertinencia de hoy te pase factura. Retírate.

El soldado de tierra no se movió cuando Rise le dio la espalda y se marchó. Antes de que Strong Hoof pensara en hacer algo estúpido, otro batpony se le acercó y le invitó a "cumplir la orden de la cabo Rise Love".

Cuando este se hubo marchado, Rise se fijó en que tanto Midnight Slash como Blackwind daban la espalda a la escena y se apoyaban el uno en el otro, temblando ligeramente.

—¿Chicos? ¿Estáis…?

Y la pareja estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? Creo que ya no ha habido para tanto, ¿no?

—¡No… no es eso! Ay… —intentó hablar Blackwind entre risas.

—Es que… Ay Diosa… Descubrimos que Strong Hoof tiene novia.

Los dos volvieron a apoyarse el uno en el otro, casi cayendo al suelo entre risas.

—¿Y qué es tan divertido de eso?

—¡Que tienen un potrillo, un bebé!

Hubo miradas confusas entre los presentes cuando la pareja volvió romper en carcajadas incontroladas. Esta vez Moonlight Sonata se acercó para preguntar.

—Chicos, me estáis preocupando. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Le regalamos…. ¡Ja, ja ja!

—¡Otro peluche batpony! ¡Al potrillo!

Boquiabiertos, tanto Moonlight como Rise hablaron y rieron entrecortadamente con incredulidad.

—¡Sois unos sociópatas retorcidos!

—¡Sí, pero ese no vuelve a meterse con un batpony en lo que le queda de vida!

—¡Es la ultima vez que os pido un favor así! ¡Va a estar paranoico el resto de su vida!

—¡Somos buenos, ¿eh?!

Cuando se corrió la historia de la que habían organizado Midnight Slash y Blackwind, el resto de la tropa de reclutas acordó cancelar todas las bromas y lecciones que tenían preparadas para Strong Hoof. Muchos dijeron que "se habían pasado", pero ningún batpony pudo disimular las risas cuando les contaron la "trama del muñeco".

Poco antes de la puesta del sol, vario miembros de los reclutas de la Guardia Lunar fueron llamados para formar parte de las patrullas nocturnas del cuartel. Los reclutas eran asignados a cada vez más puestos que pondrían en práctica su reacción a las sorpresas y al peligro, y también su capacidad de tomar decisiones sin contar con un mando cercano. La Guardia Lunar había tomado muchas de las lecciones que el ejército batpony instruía antes de unirse a la misma; los batponies solían organizarse en pequeños grupos autónomos que debían reaccionar independientemente al peligro.

Rise Love abandonó el campamento poco después. Moonlight Sonata la vio marchar, pero no intentó detenerla. Sabía que a donde iba, debía ir sola.

* * *

— _Tu Sed no es una maldición externa, no es una magia que te posea. Siéntela como algo propio, como una segunda consciencia cubierta por la tuya propia._

— _Me habla. Siempre me ha hablado, me pide que mate, quiere que mate. Que la libere. ¡Es un monstruo!_

— _Ese monstruo está bajo tu control. Es un perro que solo liberarás cuando tu lo desees._

— _No… ¡no puedo!_

Night Blade vio a Rise Lover abrir los ojos con el pánico reflejado en sus pupilas afiladas; llevaban varios días entrenando en su autocontrol, y aquella noche habían pasado varias horas. La yegua estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros y tenía las patas delanteras cruzadas sobre ella, manteniéndose en una postura cómoda sin llegar a echase al suelo. El olor de la sangre, que él mismo había derramado de una botella, llenaba la sala.

—Hasta ahora has sabido liberar o recluir a ese perro. Es hora de que aprendas a domarlo, Rise Love.

—¡No puedo! —gritó ella, su voz rota por la Sed—. No puedo controlarla, ¡me pide que mate, que te mate!

—Esa voz siempre va a estar ahí, ¡hazla callar! Tienes que…

—...dominarla. Vale…

Rise Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspiró profundamente varias veces; Night Blade observó cómo el pelaje de la yegua azulada perdía volumen y la tensión de sus músculos se relajaba.

—Quiero que te concentres en escuchar, Rise. Deja que la Sed te guíe.

—Oigo… grillos —respondió ella al tiempo que sus orejas giraban lentamente a su alrededor—. El aire en el exterior…

Night Blade sonrió. Estaban en una construcción de piedra maciza; un batpony convencional no podría haber escuchado el viento a través de la misma. Las orejas de Rise se giraron rápidamente, una hacia atrás y la otra hacia su izquierda y abajo.

—Algo se mueve en el suelo. Un ratón… —la yegua olfateó varias veces y añadió—. Una familia de ratones.

El semental gris se mantuvo en completo silencio y desplegó sus alas; si Rise Love se percató de ello, no lo mencionó. De un violento aleteo, el Cazador Batpony se lanzó hacia Rise y la intentó golpear con un casco.

De un rápido movimiento, la yegua bloqueó el ataque casi sin moverse de su sitio. Cuando abrió los ojos, Night pudo ver que sus pupilas seguían siendo alargadas, pero no mostraba otros signos de estar perdiendo terreno frente a la Sed. Night Blade se separó de Rise y esta se levantó; a los pocos segundos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, creo —respondió ella—. Ha sido… diferente. Durante un momento dejé de pensar, solo escuchaba y sentía.

—El ansia de matar y de dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos son solo la superficie de la Sed de los batponies —explicó Night Blade—. Lo que has experimentado es la calma del cazador, la capacidad de enfocar todos tus sentidos y que nada te afecte.

—Entonces… ¿los Cazadores somos fríos? ¿Matamos sin sentir?

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. Los Cazadores somos más emocionales que el batpony medio: Sentimos la emoción del combate, la satisfacción de la Caza, y amamos con pasión. ¿Has intentado cortejar a alguien antes?

—Sí. Y… tuve que marcharme. Estuve a punto de perder el control.

Night asintió con comprensión.

—Hasta ahora todos tus instintos y emociones eran una amalgama en tu espíritu. Hoy has conseguido, por primera vez, separarlos y usar la Sed en tu favor sin dejar de ser tú misma.

Rise no respondió a aquello. El haber podido usar la Sed en parte la había dejado confundida. Mientras escuchaba y sentía se había sentido _tranquila_ , como no recordaba haberse sentido jamás. Para ella, la Sed había sido la peor de las maldiciones hasta aquel preciso momento.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Todavía tienes mucho que aprender —respondió Night—. Llegará el momento en que podrás liberar tu Sed para cortejar, para infiltrarte, para esconderte, o para ser mejor combatiente de lo que has sido jamás.

—¿Y cuando aprenda?

—Entonces te ofreceré la oportunidad de ser una agente especial de Equestria: Una Cazadora Batpony.

—Recuerda mi condición, Night Blade.

—La recuerdo.

El semental frente a Rise, súbitamente, desapareció, dejando tras de si una nube de oscuridad que se desvaneció en pocos segundos. Esta, sobresaltada, estudió sus alrededores buscándolo, pero no tardó en confirmar que estaba completamente sola.

—¿Desde cuándo puede un batpony teleportarse?

Tras unos minutos, Rise Love salió del edificio hacia la noche cerrada y voló de regreso al cuartel.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Lo sé, hacía mucho que no actualizaba este fic. Ocurrió que debido a un fallo de mi ordenador perdí el capítulo 9 en su práctica totalidad cuando ya lo tenía acabado, y la frustración no me dejó escribirlo de nuevo hasta ahora. Ha quedado muy diferente a lo que tenía en mente en principio, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor :)._

 _Espero que lo disfrutárais, ¡un saludo!_


	10. Guardias

Moonlight Sonata caminó a través del barracón en el que había vivido durante los últimos seis meses. Las camas y literas estaban perfectamente arregladas, y los pocos batponies que había en el lugar charlaban con inquieta tranquilidad mientras recogían sus enseres personales. Al fondo del barracón una puerta daba acceso a las duchas, a donde se dirigió; el sitio aún estaba húmedo y caliente, hacía muy poco que el último recluta había terminado su aseo. Y, frente a los espejos, una yegua observaba su propio reflejo.

—Rise, ¿estás bien?

La yegua azulada tenía sus crines marrones recogidas en una larga trenza que recorría su cuello, dividiéndose en dos al final y cayendo a ambos lados frente a su pecho. Vestía, al igual que Moonlight Sonata, una ornamentada armadura de la guardia lunar: hecha con materiales ligeros que solo un unicornio podía trabajar, cubría toda la anatomía de su portador desde el cuello hasta los flancos, dejando las alas libres.

—No estoy preparada, Moonlight.

—¿Que no estás preparada? Lograste vencer a Shining Armor.

—A costa de toda la tropa.

Moonlight reparó en el reflejo plateado sobre la pata delantera izquierda de Rise; una pequeña banda triangular de plata que denotaba su rango.

—Ese ejercicio nos ponía en una batalla perdida, y lo sabes. Y nos dirigiste de forma admirable.

—Si no hubiera sido un ejercicio… Si hubiera sido una batalla de verdad…

—Esto es el ejército —la interrumpió él—. Hacen falta buenos líderes en situaciones desesperadas, y tú eres una de las mejores. Te ganaste por derecho propio el rango de cabo, mereces esto. Todos lo merecemos.

Rise observó su reflejo una última vez, buscando imperfecciones o fallos en su indumentaria que no encontró. Supo que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, y que se le hacía tarde. Desde los barracones a duras penas se oía sonido o voz alguna.

—De acuerdo… —susurró para darse fuerzas—. De acuerdo, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Ambos baponies atravesaron el barracón que se hallaba totalmente desierto. Moonlight Sonata fue el primero en salir al exterior; cuando Rise hizo lo propio y era deslumbrada por el brillo del sol del atardecer, una potente voz gritó frente a ella.

—Tropa, cabo en el campo. ¡FIRMES!

Enfrente de los barracones, todos los reclutas batpony formaban en líneas perfectas. Moonlight Sonata, Blackwind y Midnight Slash, como Reclutas de Primera, mandaban sus respectivas escuadras y las encabezaban. Rise gastó unos momentos observando a todos aquellos ponis que tan bien había venido a conocer durante los últimos meses, y junto a los cuales había combatido codo con codo. Y, aunque ella nunca había planteado llegar a ser la líder de nadie, no pudo evitar sentir un profundo orgullo por sus reclutas.

—Descansen —ordenó, y todos los presentes posaron las cuatro patas en el suelo—. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros, espero que sepáis guardar la compostura y no me dejéis como una cabo incompetente —dijo con una sonrisa, levantando risas de sus compañeros—. Recluta Moonlight Sonata, dirige a tu escuadrón en cabeza; Midnight y Blackwind, formad detrás y a ambos lados de Moonlight.

En menos de un minuto, la tropa formó como había sido instruida. Con Rise Love dirigiendo la marcha, los reclutas batponies se pusieron en camino.

Llegaron al centro del cuartel, donde una tarima había sido construida, casi una hora antes del evento y aguardaron pacientemente y en perfecto silencio hasta su inicio. Varios de los veteranos rieron al ver el hecho, pensando que los "novatos" se habían equivocado de hora; poco sabían que esa era una tradición en el ejército Batpony. Algunos de los técnicos que se encargaban de ultimar los preparativos de la ceremonia observaron inquietos a la tropa de ponis de la noche formar en un silencio tan sepulcral.

— _Esta tradición es aburrida._

— _Calla Sky, que te oirá la "sargenta"._

— _¿Pero por qué lo hacemos?_

— _Porque es una tradición, para demostrar auto-control y demás._

— _Por si se os ha olvidado, vuestra "sargenta" también oye los ultrasonidos_ —dijo Rise, interrumpiendo la cháchara ultrasónica—. _El siguiente que hable librará un Agni-Kai contra Midnight._

Nadie volvió a decir una palabra tras aquella amenaza, aunque Midnight expresó su desilusión por la cobardía de sus compañeros. Solo los ponis más perceptivos de cualquier otra raza podría haber notado que algo extraño ocurría entre los reclutas.

Poco antes de que pasara una hora más ponis llegaron al lugar, tomando asiento en una grada preparada para tal función los más afortunados, y el resto aguardando tras una barrera que separaba al público del evento. Muchos de ellos eran batponies de distintas edades, desde ancianos hasta potrillos, y también llegaron miembros de las otras razas poni. Cuando el público ya estaba aguardando fue cuando se escuchó el paso rítmico de una unidad en formación. Los Guardias Solares llegaron y se detuvieron detrás de los reclutas batpony, abriendo su formación; no hizo falta ninguna instrucción para que los batponies hicieran lo mismo. Los oficiales surgieron de la formación de la Guardia Solar y se dirigieron al escenario a través del pasillo que los reclutas habían abierto.

Fueron tres los oficiales que acudieron al evento: El sargento instructor Cloud Faster, el sargento lunar Night Blade, y el capitán de la Guardia Real Shining Armor. Este último redujo su paso ligeramente al pasar frente a Rise Love, la cual hizo esfuerzos por seguir mirando al infinito. Sin embargo, el unicornio blanco no hizo ningún comentario y continuó su camino hasta subir a la tarima.

Fue entonces cuando, por las posiciones que tomaron los oficiales, todos se percataron de que faltaba alguien. El evento pareció paralizarse durante un segundo en el que nada ocurrió, pero el público alzó la voz y señaló al cielo: Dos grupos, uno de pegasos y el otro de batponies, llegaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron posiciones en lugares estratégicos para vigilar. Rise, así como otros reclutas, reconocieron las distinciones de los recién llegados: eran soldados condecorados de la Guardia Lunar.

La guardia real.

La noche ganó terreno al día cuando el sol se ocultó y, navegando la penumbra creciente, una sombra sobrevoló a los batponies; del color de una noche en luna llena, sus alas majestuosas eran más grandes que las de un pegaso, y su figura estilizada dejaba ver su larga y voluminosa cabellera semitransparente que emulaba el cielo y sus estrellas. La Princesa Luna llegó a la tarima y, antes de que posara un casco en la misma, los batponis reaccionaron. Primero Rise Love, y luego cada línea de la formación en orden, doblaron una de las patas delanteras y se agacharon con la pata izquierda extendida hacia adelante, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Entre el público, todos los batponies guardaron silencio e hicieron lo mismo. La alicornio observó el hecho sin aparente sorpresa, dirigiendo una mirada divertida a Shining Armor a su lado. Después se acercó al micrófono frente a ella.

— **¡BUENAS NO….!** —la princesa interrumpió su saludo cuando todos los batponies gritaron y se levantaron cubriéndose las orejas, demasiado sensibles para soportar la _Voz de Canterlot_ —. Perdón… Buenas noches. No era nuestra intención, nós…

Luna sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire. No hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su voz y modales en la fiesta de Nightmare Moon en Ponyville, pero a veces cuesta dejar atrás viejas costumbres.

—Buenas noches —volvió a empezar, esta vez con una voz acorde al sistema de sonido—. Esta noche nós hemos decidido acudir a este acto, pues tiene gran importancia para nuestra persona.

Cuando regresé de mi… destierro —dijo eso desviando la mirada durante un instante—, lamentamos saber que los batponies se habían retirado de Equestria. Nuestro objetivo fue poner fin a tal aislamiento, pidiendo al ejército batpony que se uniera a la Guardia Lunar, e invitando a todos los ponis de la noche a unirse a Equestria como iguales.

Vos sois la primera promoción de guardias batpony entrenada conjuntamente por miembros de las guardias Solar y Lunar. Sois los primeros entrenados para luchar _junto_ a la guardia equestre, y no _contra,_ como iguales y no como extraños. Y por lo que hemos sido informada —añadió, dirigiéndose otra vez a Shining Armor— habéis superado toda expectativa.

La Princesa Luna se echó a un lado, dejando que el sargento instructor Cloud Faster tomara el micrófono, mientras leía un largo pergamino que desplegó frente a él.

—¡Recluta Diamond Skies!

Una yegua salió de la formación y, haciendo esfuerzos por disimular su nerviosismo, subió a la tarima y saludó a los oficiales y a la princesa. Shining Armor tomó un emblema y lo colocó con su magia sobre la armadura de la nueva soldado de Equestria.

—Bienvenida a la Guardia Lunar, soldado.

—¡Gracias, señor!

Mientras esta bajaba, Cloud Faster llamó al siguiente batpony de su lista. "Dark Matter", "Obsidian Snow", "Dawn Whisper"… Los nombres fueron sucediéndose uno tras otro, siendo todos nombrados como "soldado". Cuando a duras penas faltaban quince batponies por ser llamados, los títulos empezaron a cambiar: "Soldado de primera" y "Cabo" fueron los siguientes rangos en ser otorgados.

—¡Recluta Midnight Slash! —la aludida subió a la tarima y saludó a los oficiales, recibiendo su correspondiente emblema por parte de Shining Armor.

—Bienvenida a la Guardia Lunar, Cabo Primero.

Blackwind fue el siguiente en ser llamado.

—Bienvenido a la Guardia Lunar, Cabo Primero.

Ya solo faltaban dos batponies por ser llamados, y todos pudieron adelantarse a los rangos que iban a recibir.

—¡Recluta Moonlight Sonata! —gritó el sargento instructor—. ¡Cabo Mayor!

Mientras Moonlight bajaba del entarimado, Rise Love avanzó al tiempo que decían su nombre. Sentía su corazón golpearle en el pecho, y los nervios por la realización de lo que iba a ocurrir. La yegua azulada reconoció al instante el emblema que Shining Armor hizo levitar hasta su armadura.

—Señor, no sé si estoy preparada —respondió susurrando.

Shining Armor la miró fijamente; podía intuir en el unicornio la inquietud de alguien que desea decir algo, Rise imaginó que relativo a la vez que perdió el control. Sin embargo, el semental habló con voz clara y fuerte, claramente apuntando a dar una última lección a los nuevos soldados.

—" _Un buen líder debe reconocer sus propias limitaciones, actuar para pulirlas o apartarse para dejar paso a alguien más capaz"_. ¿Reconoce estas palabras?

—Sí… sí, señor. Las escribió usted, capitán.

—Hay dos claves que llevan al desastre militar: creerse ganador de una batalla, y el exceso de confianza. Un buen líder reconoce que puede equivocarse, y entiende que las vidas de sus soldados dependerán de sus decisiones. Una unidad bien coordinada obedece a sus oficiales no por miedo a la represalia, si no por la confianza y el respeto que estos profesan en cada soldado. Y, sobre todo, un buen líder sabe mantener la calma y la entereza, incluso en una batalla perdida. No, recluta, no _me_ he equivocado al asignarle el rango.

Con un nuevo hechizo, el emblema se posó sobre la hombrera de Rise y se fundió en ella, como si siempre hubiera formado parte de la misma.

—Bienvenida a la Guardia Lunar, sargento Rise Love.

La aludida se quedó en blanco durante un instante, observando el nuevo emblema y sin saber qué decir. La voz de Moonlight Sonata tronó desde el frente de la unidad batpony.

—¡Tropa, oficial en el campo! ¡Firmes!

Rise Love tardó un segundo en girarse y mirar a todos sus compañeros, cascos sobre la frente y formando para ella. Los asistentes estallaron en aplausos y algunos vítores, muchos de ellos ultrasónicos, llegaron hasta sus oídos. Shining Armor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sargento, si tiene algo que decir hágalo y desbande a la tropa.

—Capitán, ¿cuándo nos será asignado nuestro siguiente destino?

—Dentro de dos días. Tienen libre hasta entonces.

Rise Love asintió y se acercó al micrófono. El público guardó silencio.

—Yo… —a Rise le salió un _gallo_ por los nervios, carraspeó y volvió a empezar—. Perdón. Me siento orgullosa de todos nosotros, de cómo hemos evolucionado desde que empezamos nuestra formación. Y, aunque muchos intentasteis convencerme de que merecía ser vuestra cabo, jamás habría esperado estar… aquí y ahora.

La yegua esperó unos segundos mirando a sus compañeros.

—Dentro de dos días nos asignarán un destino. Así que os voy a dar una última orden: Celebremos esta noche como solo los batponies saben. ¡Rompan filas!

Gritando como uno solo, todos los batponies alzaron sus voces al cielo con júbilo y alegría, acompañados por aquellos que habían acudido a presenciar la ceremonia: otros soldados del cuartel, ponis curiosos y muchos familiares y amigo de la primera promoción de Guardias Lunares desde el retorno de Luna.

Rise estaba mirando cómo sus compañeros alzaban el vuelo en celebración cuando sintió una presencia justo a su lado. Supo de quién se trataba cuando habló.

—Nós tenemos gran expectativa de vos, Rise Love.

—¡Mi Diosa! —exclamó esta, agachándose en una reverencia. Por un instante había olvidado que estaba junto a Luna.

—Por favor, alzaos —pidió la princesa de la noche, rozando el rostro de Rise con una pata—. Hemos oído grandes historias de vos; se dice que pudisteis detener a Shining Armor en batalla. Pocos reclutas pueden presumir de semejante hazaña.

—Mi Diosa, no soy…

—¿Digna de dirigirte a nós? —interrumpió ella con una sonrisa amable—. Solo somos… soy… Ah, jamás nos acostumbraremos a esta jerga moderna… Solo somos una de las dirigentes de Equestria, mas son ponis como vos los que permiten proteger a nuestros súbditos.

—No es eso, mi Diosa.

—También sé todo lo que os ha ocurrido, Rise Love.

—¿Qué?

—Sois una Cazadora Batpony.

Luna conjuró un instante antes de decir esas palabras, desconectando el micrófono para evitar que nadie más la oyera.

—Conocemos vuestra raza mejor que cualquier otro poni en Equestria. Esperamos que ello cambie con el tiempo.

—Mi Diosa, ¿me permite una pregunta? —la princesa de la noche asintió—. Según las historias, usted estuvo ahí cuando surgió el primer batpony. ¿Por qué somos así? ¿Por qué… sufrimos la Sed? ¿Por qué yo…?

—Basta, Rise Love —ordenó Luna con suave autoridad—. Las respuestas os serán proporcionadas en su debido momento. Ahora id a celebrar con vuestros compañeros. Nós lo ordenamos.

La yegua batpony volvió a prostarse frente a Luna y se alejó de ella para, finalmente, volar hacia sus compañeros.

* * *

La Taberna Mayor había sido informada de la graduación de los reclutas batpony y sus dueños se habían preparado para tal acto. En esta ocasión una banda de música había sido contratada, habían hecho traer gran cantidad de bebida y comida y casi todas las mesas habían sido apartadas al lado de las paredes del recinto.

Sobre el escenario, una yegua de tierra de crin rosa y pelaje gris había colocado su extraña guitarra sobre el lomo y tomado el micrófono para cantar; a su lado, un unicornio amarillo tocaba un contrabajo que sonaba más fuerte de lo que debería, y al otro una grifo menuda daba la base con otra estrafalaria guitarra. Detrás de los tres, un semental batpony de pelaje negro llevaba el ritmo en la batería. Los nuevos soldados no habían visto nunca esos modernos instrumentos, a excepción del contrabajo, pero había algo en sus sonidos distorsionados que parecían tocar una fibra instintiva de los batponies.

La música era animada, y todos los presentes bailaban a su ritmo en círculos o volando. Muchos de los nuevos soldados habían recibido la visita de amigos y familiares que se habían unido a la fiesta también, creando un ambiente alegre y relajado. En la barra, Rise Love se sentaba junto a Moonlight Sonata, tomando una cerveza.

—Soy sargento… soy una oficial. No me lo puedo creer, Moonlight.

—Eras la mejor para el puesto, no lo dudes. Te lo mereces.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto no es un regalo, verdad?

—A eso me refiero: te lo mereces por ser una cándida empollona, y también una bestia impredecible.

Rise miró al semental gris de melena azul a su lado y, tras unos segundos, compartieron una carcajada.

—¿Sabes? Creo que fue la Diosa Luna quien evitó que Shining Armor nos detuviera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… dice que conoce a los batponies mejor que nadie.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos.

—Te dijo algo más, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Pero no te lo puedo decir, Moonlight, lo siento.

—Lo respeto.

A su espalda la música cambió y hubo un alboroto de empujones y maldiciones; Midnight Slash y Blackwind habían chocado el uno contra el otro, golpeando a un grupo de batponies en el proceso. La pelea no llegó a mayores, ya que la pareja se apartó ignorando su alrededor y se fundió en un beso.

—Esos dos siguen juntos.

—Sí —respondió Moonlight—. Son tal para cual, es un milagro que todavía se soporten.

—¿Qué esperabas? Blackwind necesitaba una yegua que lo pusiera en su sitio a casquetazo limpio. Y Midnight Slash necesitaba…

—¿Un poni tan bruto como ella?

—Tal cual.

—¿Y tú, qué necesitas, Rise?

Rise observó durante un segundo al semental y después dirigió la vista a la bebida frente a ella. Para su desgracia ya la había vaciado, por lo que hizo un gesto al _barponi_ para que le sirviera otra.

—Es una pregunta extraña.

—Sabes por qué la hago. No te hagas la tonta.

La yegua tomó la jarra que el barponi le pasó y bebió un trago, evitando mirar a Moonlight a su lado.

—No puedo, Moonlight —su voz sonó susurrada—. Conoces mi… _historia,_ sabes lo que puede pasar.

—Pero, ¿quieres?

—No me puedo arriesgar.

—Pero quieres intentarlo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Moonlight?

El aludido bebió un largo trago de su jarra antes de continuar.

—Has cambiado, Rise, para mejor. Sé lo que te ocurrió en el pasado, sé que tienes miedo a perder el control de nuevo, pero creo que has aprendido a controlarte mejor que nunca. Y también sé que confío en ti, y que jamás intentarás hacerme daño.

—¿Has olvidado lo que pasó, Moonlight? —preguntó ella algo enojada—. Estuve a punto de matarte.

—Y yo a ti, ¿recuerdas?

El semental gris se levantó y caminó con un gesto que llamó la atención de los más cercanos, y siguió hablando hacia Rise.

—Somos lo que somos, y… Por la Diosa, ¡qué diantres! No tengo por qué dar explicaciones: no sé cuándo moriré, ni sé si mañana sucumbiré a la Sed. La única certeza es que un día llegará mi fin, y que me arrepentiré por siempre si no hago nada por miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir. Mi abuela solía decir que el pasado es un recuerdo, y el futuro incierto, pero el ahora es un regalo.

—Por eso lo llaman _"presente"_ —murmuró alguien al reconocer la frase.

Moonlight Sonata se alejó un poco y miró al suelo, como ganando valor. Cuando se giró habló con la voz alta y clara:

—La pregunta, Rise Love, es si tendrás el valor de acompañarme a volar hacia una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

La yegua batpony abrió mucho los ojos y sintió cómo la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. A pesar de que intentó disimular tomando un trago de su sidra, no fue difícil adivinar que el miedo la había sobrecogido.

 _Hasta ahora todos tus instintos y emociones eran una amalgama en tu espíritu. Hoy has conseguido, por primera vez, separarlos._

" _Pero, ¿hasta qué punto?"_

 _Confío en ti, Rise Love._

" _Y yo en él. Qué demonios..."_

Con una inquieta sonrisa, Rise Love alzó su bebida hacia Moonlight y bebió un largo trago. Este hizo lo propio. Entre la multitud se escucharon varios gritos cuando dos batponis volaron a toda velocidad, apartando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino a empujones.

—¡Tocad algo lento, rápido!

—¿Qué? —preguntó la cantante del grupo, Lovely Rock—. ¿Que toquemos algo lento y rápido?

—¡No! —gritó Midnight Slash apartando a Blackwind—. ¡Tocad una canción lenta, algo emotivo!

—Vale, pero ¿una canción de amor, o…?

Lovely Rock fue apartada por el batpony que tocaba la batería en su banda.

—Dejadme, que creo que sé lo que pasa. _¿Agni-Kai?_

—¡Sí!

—¿Son tal para cual?

—¡Sí!

—¿Ya iba siendo hora?

—¡Hace un mes que perdí la apuesta! —respondió Blackwind.

—Lo tenemos. Greta, trae el piano, toquemos algo lento —añadió mientras volvía a la batería.

Cuando Midnight y Blackwind regresaron con sus amigos, un círculo ya se había abierto entre el público. Ambos contendientes estaban uno frente al otro. Rise Love no había escogido arma, tampoco Moonlight. Este último, con una sonrisa, trazó un semicírculo con un casco frente a él.

—Que la Diosa sonría en tu favor, Rise Love.

—Y en el tuyo, Moonlight Sonata.

El contrabajo empezó a tocar un ritmo lento y pausado, al que pronto se unió la voz de Lovely Rock en un sutil coro. El piano que tocaba la pequeña grifo hizo un contrapunto en los silencios del bajo, y con un toque de la batería, la canción creció en intensidad cuando toda la banda unió su voz a la de Lovely Rock.

Rise y Moonlight se lanzaron contra el otro, pero el inicio de su combate fue lento y pausado; casi parecía una demostración de artes marciales, una coreografía de coces, paradas, esquivas y contraataques. Los pocos ponis de otras razas pensaron que era una extraña danza, sin embargo los batponies guardaron un expectante silencio al reconocer lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos. Poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, el combate se fue volviendo más rápido e intenso.

Rise esquivó un golpe en el último instante.

Moonlight detuvo otro y contraatacó.

La yegua saltó por encima de él, cayó al otro lado y casi logró romper su defensa.

Él voló y ella lo siguió para continuar el duelo en el aire.

Y los dos sonreían.

A excepción de la música, la taberna quedó en silencio observando el duelo. No era, realmente, un duelo que buscara un vencedor y un vencido. No era un combate, una danza o una coreografía: era todo ello y más. Eran las almas, los instintos y los deseos de una pareja que ya había decidido el resultado de aquel _Agni-Kai_ mucho antes de que este fuera declarado, un pulso de conciencias que se negaba a inclinarse por un ganador claro.

Hubo un forcejeo en el aire que pocos fueron capaces de seguir, y la pareja picó hacia el suelo agarrados el uno al otro; Rise se libró del agarre de Moonlight y lo proyectó lejos de ella, cayendo la yegua sobre sus cuatro patas con una pirueta que levantó varias exclamaciones. Moonlight Sonata quedó volando a pocos centímetros del suelo frente a ella.

Rise Love clavó sus pupilas en él, y estas eran afiladas como las de los dragones. El pelaje de su lomo estaba ligeramente erizado, pero no era igual que la última vez. Rise Love _sonreía_ , pero no había cabida para la suficiencia o la crueldad en esa sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo, _sargento_?

—Deberías tener cuidado —murmuró ella, mientras caminaba en círculo a la par de Moonlight—. Estás caminando una linea muy delgada, _cabo mayor_.

—La verdad, esperaba más de ti, yegua.

Desde el escenario, la música siguió un coro ascendente al mismo tiempo que Rise volvía a lanzarse contra Moonlight. Y para ellos, en aquel instante no hubo nada más: ni el vítor de compañeros y amigos, ni las luces o la música. Solo estaban ellos, el uno frente al otro, haciendo una declaración de intenciones de una forma que otras razas eran incapaces de comprender. Y fue entonces cuando varios ataques alcanzaron su objetivo. Rise recibió un casquetazo en el costado, Moonlight otro en el lomo; él consiguió golpear a Rise en la cara, pero esta trabó la pata del semental y abrió su defensa, dándole un tremendo golpe. Este se recuperó y se lanzó contra la yegua, pero se dio cuenta de su error fatal demasiado tarde: Rise se dejaría caer y lo golpearía desde abajo, desequilibrándolo. Era un movimiento obvio, ese iba a ser el final del _Agni-Kai._

Pero Rise Love no reaccionó y, para sorpresa de él mismo, fue placada por Moonlight. Sus alas perdieron sustentación y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los dos se precipitaron al suelo. Hubo un violento forcejeo cuando ella luchó por liberarse y los dos rodaron sobre la madera placándose mutuamente. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Moonlight logró afianzar una pata, deteniendo el giro y posicionándose sobre ella; lanzó un golpe que Rise Love desvió, pero no el segundo que se dirigió directamente al cuello de la yegua.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y jadeantes, Rise Love inmovilizada bajo Moonlight y el casco de este detenido sobre su tráquea sin haber llegado a golpearla. Hubo un silencio expectante, un suspiro colectivo contenido por unos largos y exasperantes segundos. Bajo él, Rise seguía teniendo las pupilas afiladas y el pelaje erizado, y Moonlight juraría que también sus dientes habían crecido. Notó cómo ella se incorporaba ligeramente y lo tomaba por la cabeza con una pata, haciendo gala de una fuerza poco propia de ella. Por un instante, Moonlight sintió pánico al rememorar lo que ocurrió hacía lo que parecía ya toda una vida en aquella celda.

Toda la taberna estalló en vítores cuando Rise Love atrajo a Moonlight Sonata para si y lo besó. El resto de batponies se acercaron y abrazaron a la joven pareja, celebrando la unión.

Desde el escenario, la batería marcó un ritmo que al poco fue seguido por potentes acordes de las dos guitarras. El sonido llamó la atención de los nuevos soldados, que, al poco, ya estaban saltando al ritmo de la música. El batería de la banda observó cómo dos figuras equinas salían de la taberna aprovechando la momentánea distracción y sonrió satisfecho.

Midnight Slash se sirvió una ronda completa a costa del dinero que había ganado con la apuesta.

—Te dije que ocurriría hoy, Blackwind —gritó ella con una carcajada—. ¡Te lo dije!

—¡Quién iba a decir que sabías pensar!

—Oooooh _Blackie_ —respondió ella, sonriente—. Te vas a enterar cuando estemos a solas…

—Calla e invítame a una copa.

* * *

Aquella noche la luna llena reinaba los cielos.

El bosque cercano al campamento, el mismo en el que Rise Love y Moonlight observaron el amanecer, se hallaba en paz hasta que un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro, un gruñido y un gemido rompió el silencio.

Moonlight se echó hacia atrás, mirando a la yegua azulada sobre él. Unas gotas de sangre caliente se escurrieron del cuello de ella y se perdieron entre el pelaje del semental; Rise respiró hondamente y bajó la vista, clavando la mirada sobre Moonlight. Sus ojos, rosas y afilados, brillaban en la penumbra con luz propia, y observaron los restos de su propia sangre en el morro del semental. Sus dientes crecieron notablemente y cerró sus patas traseras sobre la cadera de él, obligándolo a girar hasta quedar ella debajo. Y, desde ahí, Rise Love le devolvió el favor mordiéndolo en el mismo punto del cuello donde hiciera hacía ya tanto tiempo para salvarle la vida.

Tras unos segundos de esa placentera tortura, ella lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que, de poder hablar, diría "libertad". En aquel preciso instante, la Sed estaba intentando llevar a Rise Love a sus más bajos instintos… pero ella estaba decidiendo a cuáles dar rienda suelta.

Y la noche todavía era joven.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Me cuesta mucho escribir romances. En mi mente, el romance de Rise Love y Moonlight Sonata encaja como un guante, pero no estoy seguro de si he conseguido transmitirlo correctamente. Agradecería críticas sinceras en este sentido, el romance sigue siendo uno de mis puntos flojos como escritor._

 _Pero, especialmente, quería transmitir en este episodio el significado real del Agni-Kai (nombre sacado del universo Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang/Korra), especialmente cuando este marca el inicio de una relación romántica. Por qué algo tan contradictorio para otras culturas resulta algo esencial y perfectamente lógico en la cultura batpony._

 _En mi mente, la escena de la taberna tiene dos canciones. Cuando empieza el duelo, creo que muchos habréis imaginado la canción "Under Pressure" de Queen. Cuando acaba el duelo y empieza la canción rítmica, imagino "Burn it to the ground" de Nickelback. A los batponies de mi universo les gustan los sonidos graves y potentes (será por aquello de ser sensibles a los ultrasonidos)._

 _Esto me da otra idea de un fic sobre un viajero conociendo las distintas culturas de mi Universo de MLP. ¡Maldita sea, así no acabo nunca de escribir! ¡ARRRRGH!_

 _A todo esto: es muy raro verme escribir una escena erótica con pequeños ponis, aunque sea algo tan sutil como esto. Disfrutadla, no volveréis a verla en mucho tiempo xD._

 _Respuestas a los reviews:_

 _Leticia Barron: Todavía se está desarrollando la trama. Ahora acabamos de pasar de la fase "formación de los personajes" a la trama que va a haber detrás y que acabará en la Rise Love que se ve en mis otros fics. ¡Gracias por leerme!_

 _Fhix: Just wait. Los Cazadores son mucho más de lo que parecen._

 _Manzana del Caos: No sé en qué debería ganarte, pero gracias por leerme. Es cierto que en este fic he intentado ir más "al grano" y centrarme menos en la descripción de lo que hago, por ejemplo, en "La Guerra en las Sombras"._

 _UnIngenieroMas: Hombre, las ideas que dieron Midnight y Blackwind al salir del calabozo no eran exageraciones, ¿eh? A fin de cuentas, se habían metido con su "sargenta", ¡no iban a hacer menos!_

 _¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme!_


	11. Traición

Las semanas siguientes de su graduación fueron algo más aburridas de lo que los nuevos Guardias Lunares esperaban.

El regimiento mandado por Rise Love fue asignado a patrullar un área bastante extensa que cubría gran parte del bosque Everfree, Ponyville y las principales rutas de acceso a Canterlot. Acostumbrados a una rutina que incluía un entrenamiento físico muy intenso, formación teórica y ejercicios de combate, adaptarse al día a día del soldado de la noche supuso un reto para los nuevos reclutas: patrullas que raramente ofrecían sorpresa alguna, noches de vigilancia solitaria y, en una ocasión, encontrar a un potrillo que se había extraviado cerca del Everfree (que al final fue encontrado acurrucado y durmiendo en el hueco de un árbol).

Rise Love estaban revisando algunos papeles en una tienda militar cuando escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la entrada.

—Pase, cabo mayor.

—Con su permiso, sargento —saludó Moonlight Sonata al entrar.

—¿Informe?

El batpony de melena azul avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la mesa donde trabajaba Rise.

—Las patrullas del Everfree han informado de que unos pocos lobos de madera estaban demasiado cerca de Ponyville y los han espantado de vuelta al bosque. En Ponyville, un trío de potras han estado siguiendo a la patrulla, preguntando algo sobre sus marcas, y una poni rosa ha organizado una "fiesta lunar".

—Creo que es la quinta en lo que va de semana.

—La sexta de hecho, ayer organizó dos. Sigo… Nada que reportar en los caminos del norte, nada al oeste. Oh, y han ayudado a un semental borracho a llegar a su casa cerca de Canterlot.

—¿Y los entrenamientos de los que hablamos? ¿Algo que contar?

—Nada nuevo. Midnight Slash y Blackwind se encargan de la parte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y estoy planeando algunos ejercicios de infiltración y maniobras silenciosas. Aparte de eso…

Rise Love terminó de tomar varias notas sobre un mapa desplegado y después negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo, Moonlight. ¿Por qué nos han asignado aquí? Cualquier guardia novato podría hacer esto, aquí nunca ocurre nada.

—Quizá esperen que probemos que podemos encargarnos de una tarea sencilla, ¿no cree, sargento?

—Oh, sí, claro. Como llevar a borrachos a sus casas o dar sustos a los lobos de madera. Puede retirarse, cabo mayor.

—¿Permiso para hablar sin rango? —Rise Love respondió "concedido"; Moonlight se acercó y la besó brevemente—. ¿Te veo luego, Rise?

—Siempre —sonrió ella.

El semental abandonó la tienda, dejando a Rise a solas solo iluminada por una solitaria vela. Rise Love esperó unos largos segundos, inmóvil y escuchando atentamente hasta que los pasos de Moonlight se perdieron en la lejanía.

—Sé que estás ahí.

En una esquina hubo una deflagración de sombras y, de la misma, apareció un semental de pelaje púrpura y crines rojas.

—Tienes que explicarme cómo haces eso —dijo ella en voz baja—. No es invisibilidad, hace un segundo no estabas ahí. ¿Cómo puedes transportarte como un unicornio?

—Solo los Cazadores que dominan a la perfección sus instintos pueden —respondió Night Blade—. No muchos lo consiguen.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo una misión para ti. Infiltración social, conseguir información y recuperar un artefacto.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si me interesa?

—No veo necesidad. No te estoy pidiendo que mates a nadie, he respetado tus condiciones. Eso sí: vas a necesitar pareja.

Rise observó algo inquieta al Cazador.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Lo vas a escoger tú misma —respondió él—. Scath y yo tenemos otras misiones en marcha y no podemos ir. Será dentro de tres noches, os daremos la coartada.

—Creo… que conozco al semental indicado. Pero si se trata de alta sociedad, no sé si sabré desenvolverme en la misma.

—Tengo hoy y mañana para entrenaros. Vé a buscar al que hayas elegido.

* * *

Phyllidelphia brillaba en la noche. Si bien su centro histórico contenía grandes monumentos y palacios que databan de siglos atrás, de cuando Equestria era una nación joven, era en el exterior de la ciudad donde se alzaban los principales palacetes construidos por nobles y burgueses. De todos ellos, la mansión de los Zaphire era, probablemente, una de las más impresionantes: Construida en un lago que formaba un río cercano poco antes de desembocar en el mar, los alrededores eran verdes y brillantes, con unos jardines hermosos y cuidados con el mimo de un jardinero encargado a la tarea durante toda una vida.

Un carromato se detuvo frente a la majestuosa puerta principal de la mansión y dos ponis elegantemente vestidos descendieron; la puerta fue abierta por un par de asistentes y un tercero, el chambelán del baile, los recibió. Tras intercambiar unas palabras y entregarle una tarjeta, este se giró y anunció en voz alta:

—¡Lord y Lady Amethyst!

Rise Love caminó junto a Moonlight Sonata despacio, marcando cada paso con delicadeza. Ella llevaba un vestido verde claro con una larga falda a duras penas dejaba ver sus pezuñas; dos cortes en la parte frontal dejaban entrever sus patas delanteras a cada paso. Moonlight, por contra, llevaba un vestido más clásico de color negro y blanco, con una pajarita en el cuello. Ambos batponies llevaban las alas ocultas bajo sus trajes, y una diminuta prótesis dental hacía que sus colmillos fueran casi inapreciables, y una hábil peluquera se había encargado de disimular las peludas orejas tan características de los batponies.

— _No me siento seguro con todo esto, Rise_ —susurró Moonlight usando ultrasonidos.

— _Relájate, disimula y disfruta de la velada. No debería haber ningún problema._

— _¿Por eso llevamos las espadas?_

— _He dicho "debería"._

La sala en la que entraron era un salón de tamaño descomunal: Adornado con tonos blancos y dorados, su centro era presidido por una gran escalera tapizada en rojo que ascendía a los niveles superiores, vetados a los asistentes a la fiesta. Grandes lámparas de candelabros mágicos iluminaban todo con una luz agradable que no era demasiado potente ni siquiera para los batponies, y una banda de música orquestal interpretaba en una tarima construida para tal fin.

Aunque la mayor parte de los asistentes eran ponis (casi todos unicornios), podían observarse miembros de otras razas: grifos, lobos, cebras e incluso una pareja de ciervos. Todos portaban ropajes que denotaban su rango, ya fuera este nobiliario o meramente económico.

—A ver, necesitamos encontrar información sobre unos esclavistas.

—Sí, pero esa es la misión secundaria —susurró Rise—. La principal es recuperar la Pirámide de Adenror*.

A duras penas intercambiando ninguna palabra con los otros asistentes, Rise y Moonlight fueron servidos con sendas copas de cava y algunos canapés de productos que no habían visto en la vida. Tal y como le recomendara Night Blade, Rise dejó que la Sed guiara sus ojos y sus oídos. Los asistentes se reunían en grupos con sus allegados o conocidos, y de vez en cuando se dirigían a otros grupos para presentarse o intercambiar unas palabras. Los sirvientes se movían con soltura entre los invitados, sirviendo y retirando enseres usados con tal diligencia que en ocasiones era difícil percatarse de que siquiera habían estado ahí.

Fue quizá por ello que Rise se percató en que uno de los camareros se movía con menos soltura que sus compañeros. La yegua azulada dio un trago a su bebida y se acercó diciendo que no deseaba beber más por el momento.

—Ese camarero lleva una daga bajo el traje —susurró.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Lady y Lord Amethyst, es un placer contar con su presencia.

Frente a la pareja infiltrada, un elegante unicornio se acercó con una amplia, cálida y ensayada sonrisa. Su pelaje era púrpura pálido, y vestía un elaborado traje de gala; su crin, de color naranja, había sido peinada con precisión de forma que ni un solo pelo salía de su sitio. Por marca tenía una pluma escribiendo sobre un libro.

Rise y Hope Spell se inclinaron ligeramente a modo de saludo.

—Zaphire Assistant**, agradecemos que nos haya recibido en su fiesta a pesar de avisar con tan poco tiempo —respondió Rise, sorprendiéndose a si misma de la naturalidad con la que reaccionó.

—Siempre es un honor contar con samaritanos que apoyen causas nobles —respondió el unicornio—. Como sabrán, muchos edificios fueron destruidos en Flowerville tras el ataque del oso mágico*, todos los beneficios de esta subasta serán donados a la localidad.

—Sin duda será una subasta interesante —se adelantó Moonlight—, se han reunido algunos de los más acaudalados de Equestria.

—¡Y de fuera de ella! —exclamó Zaphire—. ¿O acaso no han acudido ustedes desde Egiptrot?

—Solo residimos ahí, pero somos Equestres de toda la vida. Con los objetos tan caros que va a subastar me sorprende no ver más guardias presentes —observó Rise—. Quizá nos hemos malacostumbrado en Egiptrot.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, lady Amethyst, todo está controlado. Hay ponis preparados para cualquier eventualidad donde usted menos pueda esperarlo.

Hubo pronto un cambio en la iluminación, dejando los alrededores de la sala a oscuras e iluminando principalmente el centro de la misma. La banda orquestal cambió sutilmente el ritmo de su canción hasta que el rítmico "un, dos, tres" de un vals se hizo patente. Zaphire Assistant esperó a que se abriera un espacio para el baile como marcaba la tradición y, tras unos calculados segundos, tendió un casco a Rise Love. La yegua tardó poco en comprender que la tradición era que el anfitrión de la fiesta abriera el baile, y era obvio que Zaphire Assistant estaba soltero.

Los dos salieron al centro de la sala, siendo recibidos por quedos y elegantes golpes de casco en el entarimado. Poniándose los dos sobre las patas traseras, empezaron un baile lento que no destacó en ningún aspecto: correcto, modesto y poco atrevido. Al poco, otras parejas se unieron al mismo, bailando todas al mismo son.

—Esperaba a otro agente —susurró Zaphire.

—¿Qué?

—Que esperaba otro agente —confirmó el anfitrión ante la sorprendida Rise—. No esperaba que enviasen a una novata a por la Pirámide.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Fui yo quien organizó todo esto, ¿no te lo dijeron?

La confusión de Rise hizo que perdiera el ritmo y diera un traspiés; Zaphire, veterano en ese tipo de eventos sociales, dirigió a la yegua para hacer un giro y ayudarla a recuperarse.

—La Pirámide será el último objeto en ser subastado; puja tan alto como sea necesario, yo corro con los gastos, pero no te adelantes: deja que quien sea que quiera hacerse con ella se delate, y luego puja tú.

—Nadie ha explicado por qué es tan importante ese objeto.

—Es un artefacto de una magia ritual ya extinta, dicen que puede atraer a los demonios. Es todo lo que sé.

El vals llegó a su fin y el baile se detuvo, dando paso a una nueva pieza; los sementales, como marcaba la tradición, besaron los cascos de las yeguas y, a continuación, hubo un cambio de parejas. Zaphire hizo lo propio y se despidió de "Lady Amethyst" sin que nadie notara la conversación que acababan de mantener.

Moonlight llegó a continuación para bailar con Rise; esta puso al día al semental de lo que había pasado.

—Zaphire… ¿sabe de la operación? ¿Y nadie nos informó? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que Zaphire sea nuestro enemigo. También lo están utilizando.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Seguir bailando y observar.

La pareja se unió a las otras en el nuevo vals, que era algo más animado que el anterior. Rise observó a un semental unicornio que, sobre la escalera, observaba a los asistentes. Un ligero brillo iluminó su cuerno mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que la yegua no logró discernir. Moonlight vio cómo dos grandes ponis de tierra, elegantemente vestidos como parte del personal de la mansión, hablaban con Zaphire Assistant antes de ir a la entrada principal y formar a ambos lados de la misma. También pudo ver cómo dos parejas salieron del baile y, tras tomar sendas bebidas, se situaron cerca de la entrada principal, donde no había una gran aglomeración de personas.

—Ese unicornio se está comunicando con alguien.

—En la puerta principal, Rise. Esos ponis están en una posición perfecta para despachar a los guardas.

—Si esto se complica, recuerda nuestro objetivo.

Al poco, tras una instrucción de Zaphire, la música empezó a morir y las luces se incrementaron ligeramente. Al poco, el unicornio anfitrión subió a la tarima donde antes estuviera la orquesta y se dirigió a todo el mundo.

—Gracias, amigos, por haber acudido a esta subasta benéfica. Permítanme ser breve y dar paso directamente al primer artículo: Este precioso paisaje pintado por...

El inicio de la subasta, presidida por Zaphire, fue recibido con un suave aplauso. Dos sirvientes subieron un cuadro de gran valor a la tarima, y la puja empezó de inmediato. En aquel momento había periodos de casi completo silencio entre las veces que Zaphire "cantaba" el precio alcanzado y pedía seguir pujando. Rise se fijó en lo lento que lo hacía, dándole pausa a escuchar cualquier anormalidad en los momentos de silencio.

—Discúlpame, estimado —dijo ella dirigiéndose en una voz moderadamente alta a Moonlight—, pero debo ir al aseo. Confío en tu buen criterio en esta puja.

—Oh, claro querida —respondió él.

La yegua azulada se dirigió hacia los baños y, una vez dentro y asegurándose de estar sola, estudió el techo. No tardó demasiado en hallar un fino recuadro en el mismo, un acceso al falso techo.

* * *

En el salón principal de la mansión, la puja seguía su curso y los distintos artículos eran presentados y retirados: Un cuadro, una estatua, un libro antiguo, un traje de gran calidad, un bastón… Todo objetos de arte solo asequibles a las grandes fortunas o coleccionistas acaudalados.

—Usted también parece estarse reservando para la Pirámide, ¿me equivoco señor…?

Al lado de Moonlight había un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco y pelo azul, que portaba un monóculo sobre el ojo izquierdo.

—Amethyst, Shine Amethyst. Todavía no he visto un objeto que realmente me interese. ¿Qué sabe usted de esa pirámide, señor…?

—Fancy Pants, de Canterlot, un placer. Es un objeto de una cultura ya extinta; tiene un gran valor artístico e histórico, y se dice que puede atraer a los demonios. Pero según un conocido mío, historiador, podría traducirse el texto que lo describe como "capaz de sacar al demonio interior". Altamente misterioso, ¿no cree usted?

—Reconozco que me ha llamado la atención. ¿Quiere usted comprarlo?

—Soy un gran amante de la historia, Lord Amethyst —expuso el unicornio sin ocultar su orgullo—. Gran parte de la colección del Museo de Canterlot proviene de mi familia; para mí sería un honor agrandar aún ás la colección con un objeto de semejante valor.

Si Fancy Pants era alguien peligroso, a ojos de Moonlight no lo parecía en absoluto. Echó un vistazo alrededor, viendo al mismo unicornio del que le advirtiera Rise todavía en la escalera, observándolo todo. Las dos parejas que él detectó seguían cerca de los guardias de la puerta.

* * *

Rise terminó de cerrar la entrada tras ella y se deshizo del traje de gala; no era un trabajo perfecto, pero tendrían que fijarse para ver que alguien la había abierto. Cuando se quedó quieta la Cazadora dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control, solo un poco, y no tardó en notar un olor muy débil pero discordante: vinagre. Olía a vinagre. Fuera quien fuera, estaba intentando ocultar su olor, pero al mismo tiempo estaba delatando su posición.

Definitivamente, una trampa.

Rise se dirigió hacia el origen del olor tan sigilosamente como pudo. A cada paso pudo notar cómo la voz de Zaphire Assistant así como los aplausos de los invitados se hacían más fuertes.

* * *

Tras vender una posesión en la campiña de Fillydelphia, Zaphire hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Ahora, el objeto para el que algunos de ustedes se han estado reservando. Les presento, amigos míos, la Pirámide de Adenror.

El objeto que fue traído a la tarima era más pequeño de lo que esperaba Moonlight Sonata: Subida sobre un pedestal para hacer más fácil su exposición, había una ornamentada pirámide de cobre. El anfitrión hizo un hechizo y una imagen en tres dimensiones del objeto apareció, haciendo más fácil observar todos los detalles. Cada cara de la pirámide, de base cuadrada, estaba cubierta por runas, pictogramas y símbolos arcanos. En cada recoveco, cada espacio vacío estaba ornamentado con rubíes y diamantes, creando un efecto óptico de incandescencia con cada destello.

—Iniciamos la puja por dos mil bits de oro. ¿He oído dos mil doscientos?

—¡Dos mil quinientos!

—¡Tres mil!

—¡Tres mil quinientos!

Moonlight reaccionó cuando Fancy Pants alzó un casco al gritar su precio.

—¡Cuatro mil!

* * *

Rise Love tuvo que volar para superar un desnivel ascendente y, al llegar arriba, pudo notar que las voces de la subasta procedían del nivel inferior. Estaba justo sobre el salón principal. La oscuridad ahí era completa, e incluso ella tenía problemas para ver con claridad, pero había alguien, no tenía duda. El olor a vinagre era más fuerte, y había notado un movimiento. Se agachó tras una columna mientras escuchaba… y agradeció al instante no haber usado sus ultrasonidos.

Porque alguien más lo hizo antes.

Alguien barrió la sala con sonidos ultrasónicos, sonidos rítmicos idénticos a los que usaban los batponies. Rise se colocó tras la columna donde se había agachado, esperando que no consiguiera diferenciarla del entorno, y afianzó la cuchilla que portaba.

* * *

—¡Dieciocho mil quinientos!

En aquel momento, solo Fancy Pants y "Lord Amethyst" seguían pujando por la Pirámide de Adenror. Moonlight observó al elegante unicornio, el cuál parecía estar retándolo con la mirada. Zaphire empezó la cuenta atrás.

—¡Veinte mil!

Hubo una exclamación entre el público ante esa última oferta de Moonlight. Fancy Pants lo miró durante unos segundos y sonrió.

—Usted gana, lord. Es usted un gran amante del arte, claramente.

—¡Veinticinco mil!

Desde la escalera, el unicornio que antes observara Rise lanzó su oferta.

* * *

Rise Love permaneció escondida tras la columna. Hubo un nuevo barrido ultrasónico y, después, llegó el silencio. Desde debajo del falso techo reconoció la voz de Moonlight Sonata gritando precios desorbitados.

La yegua controló sus instintos, obligando a la Sed a replegarse, y entrecerró los ojos para evitar ser vista por culpa de sus pupilas brillantes. Pudo escuchar el suave golpeteo, paso a paso, del poni que había en la estancia con ella; poni que no había tomado la misma precaución que ella: En la oscuridad, dos ojos verde pálido brillaron en la oscuridad.

Ojos afilados como los de un felino… o un dragón.

Rise sintió la adrenalina en la boca del estómago, pero luchó por controlar sus propios instintos. No podía dejar que la Sed la llevara, todavía _._

* * *

—¡Cuarenta mil para Lord Amethyst!

Los asistentes estaban exaltados ante el duelo de pujas que habían presenciado. Cuarenta mil bits de oro bastaban para comprar una pequeña mansión. Moonlight clavó su mirada en el misterioso unicornio.

—¿Podéis vencer mi puja, caballero?

—No —reconoció—. No puedo.

Desde su posición, Moonlight pudo oír el sonido de varias armas blancas al ser desenvainadas. Dos guardias gritaron cuando varios ponis se echaron sobre ellos; el extraño unicornio conjuró y una tromba de rayos fue lanzada contra Zaphire Assistant, quien tomó la Pirámide de Adenror y se teleportó antes de recibir el impacto. El unicornio atacante no vio venir a Moonlight Sonata a tiempo.

Este había desplegado su espada, destrozando la manga del traje, y había forzado sus alas a través del mismo. Un primer espadazo dañó gravemente la pata del unicornio, una coz en la cabeza hizo muy difícil que volviera a conjurar, y un tercer golpe en la nuca le hizo perder el sentido.

Hubo un crujido en el techo; trozos de yeso y madera cayeron al mismo tiempo que un batpony se lanzaba contra la multitud; iba cubierto completamente por un traje negro que solo dejaba sus alas, ojos y boca al descubierto. En ambas patas delanteras portaba sendas espadas batpony, y varió su trayectoria para alejarse de la multitud, hacia Zaphire Assistant que no había podido teleportarse demasiado lejos.

Pero el batpony embutido en negro tuvo que detener su vuelo para defenderse. Rise Love cayó a través del mismo agujero que él había abierto, hubo un choque te metales y los dos batponies cayeron al suelo sobre sus cuatro patas. La yegua, con el traje destrozado y el pelaje erizado bufó, mostrando sus colmillos. Y el atacante hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Los nobles y burgueses huyeron de ellos como si fueran monstruos. Moonlight se detuvo durante un instante: _"Rise Love no es la única..."_.

Los dos batponies saltaron el uno contra el otro mientras Moonlight volaba hacía Zaphire Assistant; el unicornio estaba defendiéndose a la desesperada de dos de sus invitados que, armados con dagas, intentaban arrebatarle la pirámide. El primero no vio llegar al Guardia Lunar a tiempo, y fue apartado por la carga.

El segundo atacó de inmediato a Moonlight, pero su daga no fue rival para la espada y el entrenamiento de este. Dos fintas y una esquiva después, la larga espada del batpony dejó al atacante fuera de combate; el que había apartado antes intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero no llegó siquiera a golpearlo antes de que Moonlight diera cuenta de él.

Fue entonces cuando el semental fue consciente de algo. Cuando vio la mirada de terror de sus atacantes y cómo estos caían al suelo fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era real… y su espada no era de entrenamiento. Durante un instante el olor de la sangre lo embriagó y aturdió, sintiendo algo alterarse en su interior. Durante un instante sintió la Sed latente en su mente, solo un instante necesitó para acallarla y recuperar el control.

Escuchó el grito ronco de Rise Love y se giró; el batpony atacante se echó sobre él, sus colmillos refulgiendo y sus ojos, verdes y afilados, clavados en él. Moonlight alzó la espada para desviar el ataque y saltó a un lado para evitar la carga… pero ni el primero ni la segunda llegaron jamás. El batpony del traje negro se lanzó contra Zaphire Assitant y aferró la Pirámide de Adenror entre sus patas; Moonlight lanzó de inmediato un ataque que su adversario ni siquiera intentó esquivar.

El batpony se desvaneció, junto a la Pirámide, en una voluta de humo negro.

—¿Qué…? —Moonlight se giró—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿Quién era ese batpony?!

—No es posible…

—¡¿El qué?!

Rise Love se acercó, con la Sed todavía reflejada en su voz y sus ojos.

—Es cazador.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un Cazador Batpony —aclaró la yegua—. Igual que yo.

La mansión se había vaciado casi por completo en un estallido de pánico. Zaphire Assistant se incorporó de golpe y galopó hacia la escalera mientras conjuraba; una burbuja de energía se formó en torno al unicornio que Moonlight había dejado fuera de combate.

—Al menos tenemos una pista.

* * *

Dos noches después, la sargento Rise Love volvía a estar en su tienda de campo, completando papeles e informes de las patrullas. Otra fiesta de Pinkie Pie (ya iban diez), otro poni que había bebido demasiado… nada nuevo.

—Adelante.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y un batpony de pelaje marrón y crines y ojos grises pasó.

—Scath —saludó Rise—. No te esperaba a ti, sin ofender. ¿Dónde está Night Blade?

—Todavía no ha vuelto de su misión, no sé dónde está. He leído tu informe, tienes que estar equivocada. No es posible.

—¿Por qué no me habéis hablado de los otros Cazadores Batpony?

La fría rabia con la que habló Rise Love transmitía un aire de amenaza. Scath avanzó dos pasos y la miró con una sonrisa que mostró todos los dientes.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Rise —respondió él—. No eres quien para amenazarme, no eres rival contra mi.

—Tienes toda la razón: no lo soy.

Hubo un movimiento en la tienda; tres fardos de tela se levantaron de golpe revelando a varios batponies que se escondían bajo los mismos: Midnight Slash, Moonlight Sonata y Blackwind, todos ellos portando ballestas aturdidoras.

—No sé si también puedes teleportarte como hace Night Blade, pero yo de ti no lo intentaría: todos los alrededores están cubiertos por mi compañía, y he dado orden de que te atrapen vivo o muerto si intentas escapar.

—¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo! —gritó él—. Yo solo podría matar a la mitad de tu compañía si intentan detenerme, y si consigues matarme, ¡te perseguirán por traición!

Rise Love se alzó lentamente, haciendo evidente que llevaba puesta toda su armadura.

—Ayer me enfrenté a un agente lunar que robó la Pirámide de Adenror, y vosotros me habéis ocultado información. Como yo lo veo, no estás en posición de llamarme "traidora". Ahora responde: ¿Cuántos Cazadores Batpony hay y por qué no los he conocido todavía?

Scath miró a su alrededor, furioso, pero finalmente respondió.

—Yo no estaba al cargo de tu entrenamiento, si no Night Blade. Es decisión suya presentarte… al resto.

—¿Por qué es tan importante la Pirámide de Adenror?

—¡Yo no fui quien la robó! Si hubiera sido yo, os habría matado a todos.

—Lo sé, tus ojos son grises —aclaró Rise—. ¿Qué sabes de ese objeto?

—Que puede controlar a los animales salvajes. Potencialmente, podría controlar a un Feral.

—Eso explica bastante. ¿Y qué tenemos que ver los Cazadores con Nightmare Moon?

Scath se movió algo incómodo por la pregunta.

—¿Qué has oído?

—Capturamos con vida a uno de los atacantes. Lo único que dijo es "Nightmare Moon tendrá su ejército otra vez". ¿A qué se refería?

—¡¿Qué?!

Scath avanzó directamente hacia Rise Love y la miró fijamente. Los otros batponies lo siguieron con las ballestas.

—¡¿Estás segura de que dijo eso?!

—Sí. Explícate.

—Sargento Rise, como capitán mayor de la Guardia Lunar…

—¡No estás en posición de darme órdenes!

Scath se quedó callado y miró al techo con cara de hastío. Se desvaneció en una nube de oscuridad y, al instante, Black Wind, Moonlight y Minight gritaron uno detrás del otro con escasos segundos de diferencia, dejando caer sus ballestas y sujetándose una pata. Scath volvió a aparecer exactamente en el mismo lugar.

—Déjame aclararte algo: Si he decidido no hacerte frente es porque no quiero matar a inocentes, no porque tengas esta situación bajo control. ¡¿Lo has entendido ya, potra estúpida?!

Rise no se atrevió a responder. Alrededor de la tienda, sus amigos intentaron ponerse en pie sobre tres patas.

—Como iba diciendo: Te ordeno llevar tu tropa inmediatamente a Hollow Shades, al gran templo de Selene, y preparar una defensa.

—Contra… ¿contra qué? ¿Qué nos va a atacar?

—Con suerte, todo esto sea un malentendido y nada os ataque. Si tengo razón, un ejército feral. Tendréis que evitar que lleguen al templo.

—Pero…

Scath se desvaneció nuevamente en una nube de sombras que se deshizo en un instante. En la tienda todos guardaron silencio, aun recuperándose de lo que había pasado.

—Rise, ¿qué hacemos?

—Id a la enfermería. Después organizad a la tropa e id a Hollow Shades.

—¿Como que vayamos? ¿Y tú?

—Voy a buscar respuestas.

* * *

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

 _Los Cazadores Batpony son pocos… pero efectivos. Por si a alguien le quedaban dudas._

 _Un par de referencias:_

 _*La Pirámide de Adenror es una referencia a un fanfiction que leí hace un par de años llamado "La Leyenda de Adenror", de Mishiro. Recuerdo que me gustó bastante._

 _**Zaphire Assistant es un personaje que aparece en "La Guerra en las Sombras". No planeo contar toda su historia, pero tenía ganas de mostrar algún retazo de las cosas que hacía antes de ir al Imperio de Cristal._


	12. Origen

Un arco de piedra empezó a zumbar.

El el centro del mismo una bola negra e insustancial se formó, expandiéndose lentamente hasta cubrir todo el interior, opacando toda visión al otro lado. Cuando lo hubo cubierto completamente brilló con un aura purpúrea que, al instante, se materializó en la figura de un poni que apareció entre una nube de sombras.

Scath observó su alrededor; la sala estaba en casi completa oscuridad, solo iluminada parcialmente por algunas antorchas lejanas de un pasillo contiguo. No tardó en detectar con sus ultrasonidos una figura tendida en el suelo; se trataba de un unicornio que yacía muerto, su pelaje manchado por quemaduras mágicas, y una profunda herida en el cuello siendo la responsable de su muerte.

El silencio era casi completo en el castillo Umbra. Scath maldijo para sí mismo. A lo lejos podía escuchar los pasos de un poni, probablemente un unicornio. Los pegasos y batponies tenían andares mucho más ligeros, por norma general.

* * *

El unicornio de pelaje púrpura pálido y crines naranjas entró en la habitación levitando varios pergaminos a su espalda. Su traje, aunque no era de gala, estaba algo desarreglado en algunas zonas. Llegó hasta una mesa donde desplegó varios pergaminos y se puso a escribir a toda prisa.

—Necesito respuestas.

Zaphire Assistant se giró rápidamente, encontrándose a Rise Love escondida en una esquina del techo de la sala. La yegua llevaba una armadura de la Guardia Lunar, y sus ojos estaban afilados.

—Estaba escribiendo una orden para que vinieras de inmediato. Me has ahorrado tiempo.

—¿Que estabas escribiendo una orden? —preguntó ella mientras volaba al suelo—. Tú no tienes autoridad en la Guardia Lunar.

—Normalmente no me presentaría todavía, pero en esta ocasión es necesario. Soy Zaphire Assistant, agente especial de los Cazadores Batpony y enlace con la princesa Luna. Mi familia ha servido a los Cazadores por generaciones.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora escúchame, Rise Love, porque los hechos se han precipitado: Hemos perdido contacto con el castillo Umbra. Scath ha ido a investigar y aún no ha informado; algunas familias han escapado junto a los ancianos, dicen que han sido atacados por un grupo de Cazadores rebeldes. Su objetivo es conseguir la Gema de…

—¡Para! —gritó ella—. No sé de qué me estás hablando, no sé a qué castillo te refieres ni a qué familias o ancianos. ¡No sé nada, ni siquiera sabía que había otros Cazadores aparte de Scath y Night Blade!

Zaphire Assistant miró perplejo a Rise Love.

—No conoces el castillo Umbra ni que existen otros Cazadores Batpony… Pero yo te vi la otra noche, estás más que preparada—luego murmuró en voz baja—. Por eso dijo que no lo estabas… ¿Qué sabes de la historia de los Cazadores? ¿De la verdad de vuestra raza?

—¡¿Qué verdad?! ¿Que estamos malditos, que tengo que vivir con la Sed el resto de mis días? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Preparada para qué?

—Maldita sea… De acuerdo: Rise, voy a hacer un hechizo para que veas a alguien.

—¿Un hechizo? ¿Ver a quién, y por qué un hechizo?

Pero Zaphire no respondió: tomó un nuevo pergamino y, tras garabatear algo a toda prisa, abrió un bote y lo quemó en un fuego alquímico. El papel se consumió hasta las cenizas, las cuales volaron a toda velocidad a través de los resquicios de una ventana cercana.

—Vas a ver a Luna. A la Diosa Luna, y para eso debes dormir. Está demasiado lejos para acudir en persona.

* * *

En la oscuridad, Scath sintió una detonación mágica en la distancia. Al instante reconoció lo que estaba ocurriendo y llamó a la Sed.

Como una sombra en la oscuridad, el Cazador Batpony avanzó a toda velocidad; dos unicornios aparecieron frente a él, sus andares lentos y sus miradas perdidas, brillando con un tono rojizo. La magia acudió a ellos y varias detonaciones de luz cubrieron el pasillo; un instante después los dos cayeron al suelo, Scath retrajo sus espadas gemelas y volvió a avanzar.

Había más cuerpos en el suelo: Batponies en su mayoría, algún unicornio y unos pocos ponis de tierra. Todos ellos asesinados con una precisión casi imposible, todos ellos con miradas de terror reflejadas en sus rostros.

Súbitamente sintió una perturbación en el aire junto a él; Scath no esperó un segundo en cambiar la trayectoria de su vuelo e interponer las espadas. Dos batponies aparecieron frente a él de la nada, sus ojos alargados como los de los dragones, colmillos afilados hasta el extremo y reflejos rojizos en sus pupilas. La conciencia de Scath pensó _"los conozco, son amigos"_. La Sed respondió _"son presas"_.

* * *

Cuando Rise abrió los ojos, era de noche y llovía. Estaba en un lugar conocido: había árboles, y una casa cercana de madera estaba en la mas completa oscuridad. Pero a sus ojos había claridad como en una noche de luna llena. Al principio pensó que los árboles y arbustos eran enormes, pero entonces cayó en que era ella la pequeña.

Se pasó una pata mojada por el morro y la retiró manchada de sangre. Pero no era su sangre, y notaba un sabor metálico en la boca que era nuevo, desconocido y a la vez familiar y vigorizante. Al bajar la pata tocó algo húmedo, blando, peludo y todavía caliente. Un potro yacía frente a ella, su pelaje azul marino manchado por la sangre y el barro, su melena de un brillante rubio yacía deshilachada y sin vida.

Sunset Hawk no respiraba.

Rise retrocedió unos pasos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que era una pesadilla, la que vivía casi todas las noches, que pronto pasaría, que solo era un recuerdo. Se vio a si misma galopando de vuelta a su casa, yendo al baño y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio aquel espejo. El espejo en el que vio su propio reflejo: una potra aterrada, con los ojos y colmillos afilados, la boca y morro manchados con la sangre de su propio hermano, y el pelaje y la crin cubiertos por un barro oscuro y espeso. Y, en el exterior, escuchó a su madre gritar una y otra vez. _"Solo es un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo, pronto pasará"._

—No hay tiempo de rememorar el pasado ahora, Rise Love.

La voz resonó en todas partes, cálida y severa al mismo tiempo. El techo del baño desapareció en un torbellino que daba a la nada, expandiéndose y engullendo toda la estancia a toda velocidad. La potra cerró los ojos y se tapó la cabeza hasta que el viento y el ruido cesaron. Cuando se atrevió a mirar se encontró en una sala agradable y elegante, propia de la realeza, con una gran chimenea calentando el lugar. Frente a ella, una alicornio de pelaje oscuro y melena mágica la miró.

—¡Mi diosa!

—Os pido disculpas, Rise Love —dijo Luna a modo de saludo—, normalmente no interrumpiría un sueño de forma tan brusca. Sin embargo sé que sois fuertes y podréis superarlo sin dificultad.

—Es cierto… —murmuró la batpony, rememorando—. Zaphire Assistant dijo que me iba a dormir para verla… ¿Entonces sois real? ¿Esto no es un sueño?

—Soy real, mas esto es vuestro propio sueño —puntualizó—. Solo soy una visitante en vuestra mente, Rise.

—Mi Diosa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿A qué se refería Zaphire cuando dijo que tenía que verla, qué necesito saber? ¿Por qué he mandado a mi tropa al gran templo de Selene? ¿Y qué tenemos que ver con el… ejército de Nightmare Moon? ¡Los batponies ya no servimos a esa… perversión de usted, mi Diosa!

Luna esperó a que la batpony terminara la retahíla de preguntas. Luego Rise pareció recordar frente a quién estaba e hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba.

—No os disculpéis, Rise, tenéis derecho a saber.

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que los batponies sois creación de Nightmare Moon. Y que la Sed, a la que os referís como una maldición, es una reminiscencia de las criaturas que se supone debíais ser.

Rise Love se quedó de piedra al oír eso. Luna continuó.

—Cuando nós… perdimos la razón y nació Nightmare Moon, esta decidió que requería de un ejército. Uno capaz de moverse en la noche y llevar el terror a los corazones de sus enemigos, uno que amara su noche eterna y la adorara como una diosa.

En aquel entonces, los batponies eran una raza casi salvaje: vivían en los bosques, y a duras penas podían hablar, mucho menos formar una sociedad. Nightmare Moon los recogió y… los hizo evolucionar.

—Evolucionar… ¿cómo?

—Uso artes oscuras para enseñar a toda la raza a hablar, a construir y a combatir a sus enemigos. Los hizo más fuertes, más agresivos y más sedientos. Creó una raza nueva, inteligente como cualquier poni, pero sedienta de sangre y combate, que solo respondía a la voz de la reina de la noche. Pero ese fue solo el comienzo…

* * *

Dos ponis de tierra cayeron muertos con sendos proyectiles metálicos clavados en sus pechos. Scath se apareció de la nada y atravesó a un batponi con una espada, se giró y lanzó un tajo a otro Cazador antes de que acabara de materializarse a su lado.

Cuando estuvo solo, el cazador gris comprobó que la puerta mágica de la cámara había sido abierta a la fuerza. En el centro de la misma solo había un objeto: un pedestal destinado a sostener una gema… que ya no estaba ahí.

Los sentidos del Cazador le alertaron de un cambio casi imperceptible en el aire, algo que normalmente le habría pasado desapercibido… pero no en aquella ocasión. El informe de Rise Love lo había descrito, por lo que reaccionó instintivamente, girándose y desplegando sus espadas.

Olía a vinagre.

Hubo un primer choque de metales.

Scath se desvaneció y reapareció atacando de nuevo, y una segunda espada de su atacante desvió la suya.

El atacante se desvaneció a su vez dejando una nube de oscuridad en su lugar. Scath alzó una pata y disparó la pequeña ballesta que llevaba en la misma hacia una esquina del techo. La espada del atacante resonó violentamente cuando desvió el proyectil metálico y, desde su posición, bufó hacia Scath.

Scath le devolvió el bufido. En su mente racional, echada a un lado por la Sed, la palabra "Traidor" resonaba con toda su furia. El atacante, embutido en un traje negro, clavó sus pupilas verdes en él.

* * *

—¿Qué más hizo?

—Alimentó la Sed de esas criaturas hasta el límite, hasta el punto en que los batponies dejaron de sentir remordimientos al matar. Los convirtió en… monstruos, unos monstruos capaces de los más horribles actos, de llevar el terror donde ella ordenara. Eran seres que cuanto más odio sentían, cuanto más se sumían en la Sed, más poderosos se volvían. El ejército de la noche: El ejército de Nightmare Moon. Aún así no dejaban de ser criaturas salvajes, incapaces de actuar por si mismas si no eran dirigidas por ella o por sus lugartenientes. Eran leales, pero no independientes.

Rise Love retrocedió unos pasos y miró a un lado antes de hablar.

—Pero… los batponies no somos así. Sentimos la Sed, pero la mayoría consiguen controlarla. Solo unos pocos pierden la razón a veces y…

—Porque fuisteis ayudados, Rise Love. El plan de Nightmare Moon para los batponies fue cancelado. Para poder despertar la Sed en todos los batponies de Hollow Shades, Nightmare Moon creó una poderosa gema mágica que situó en el centro del bosque: La Gema de la Sangre.

—¿En el templo de Selene?

Luna asintió.

—Después de la caída de Nightmare Moon, los batponies siguieron asolando toda población que encontraban. Pero un grupo de unicornios, algunos antiguos miembros del ejército de la noche, supieron ver que los ponis de la noche también eran víctimas de Nightmare Moon, y los ayudaron. Arrancaron la Gema de la sangre del templo e hicieron un ritual mágico para librarlos de su influencia. Sabían que los batponies tardarían años en alcanzar la paz, en conseguir controlar la Sed, pero era todo cuanto podían hacer.

Rise notó que había otro poni en la sala… en el sueño. Zaphire Assistant avanzó desde la oscuridad.

—Disculpad el retraso, me ha costado hechizarme a mi mismo. Los registros dicen que tras aquel ritual los ataques de los batponies mermaron poco a poco, hasta que los últimos se refugiaron en el bosque Hollow Shades. Los magos que acabaron con la maldición decidieron ocultar la Gema de la Sangre en un lugar donde nadie pudiera hallarla: Una bolsa dimensional, un castillo en medio de la nada: El castillo Umbra.

—Nós… sollozamos en nuestro destierro —interrumpió Luna, mirando al suelo—. Sollozamos por lo que en nuestra locura habíamos hecho, por los muertos asesinados por los batponies, y por el destino de una raza víctima de Nightmare Moon.

—Hubo guerras, marchas para exterminar a los ponis de la noche —continuó Zaphire—. Pero, eventualmente, las expediciones a Hollow Shades dejaron de regresar. El lugar adquirió una fama dantesca, y cuando varios ejércitos de la Guardia Solar fueron derrotados por "sombras que se movían en la noche", Hollow Shades pasó a considerarse un lugar maldito. La misma orden de magos que salvó a los batponies de la maldición fue, eventualmente a su encuentro.

—Y habíais superado la maldición —añadió Luna con emoción—. Más allá de toda expectativa, los batponies habían creado su propia sociedad, vivían en paz y podían hablar el idioma común. La Sed que sufrís es una mera reminiscencia de toda la magia de Nightmare Moon, y conseguísteis superarla y prosperar. Mas había un grupo de batponies que no solo habían superado la Sed: habían conseguido dominarla y usarla en su propio beneficio, sin perder la razón ni la independencia. Batponies que sentían el placer de la caza y la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo luchaban por proteger a los suyos con una ferocidad nunca vista.

—Los Cazadores…

—Sí. Los Cazadores Batpony sois exactamente las criaturas que Nightmare Moon deseaba crear y controlar.

Rise Love se sentó, mirando a la alicornio y el semental unicornio frente a ella. Después caminó hasta la chimenea y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

—Pero los Cazadores somos libres. ¿Qué pretenden hacer, por qué han atacado el castillo Umbra?

—Quieren robar la Gema de la Sangre y llevarla al templo de Selene. Quieren reformar el ejército de Nightmare Moon, haciendo que todos los batponies sucumban a la Sed.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! —gritó Rise—. Solo conseguirán una masacre, ¡no obedecerán a…! Oh, no… ¡La Pirámide! ¡La usarán para crear un ejército feral! ¡A eso se refería Scath!

—Eso nos tememos —respondió Luna—. Nós estamos lejos, en Griffonia, no podemos llegar a tiempo para detener esta locura. No es posible saltar a las cercanías de Hollow Shades desde el castillo Umbra. Por el camino pasarán por varias poblaciones para conseguir más ferales para su ejército; nós hemos ordenado al capitán Shining Armor que acuda de inmediato para proteger el templo.

Rise miró a su alrededor mientras procesaba lo que le acababan de decir. Tanto Luna como Zaphire observaron el cambio en las pupilas de la yegua azulada, y cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba a pesar de las noticias que acababa de recibir.

El ambiente cambió. El fuego seguía ardiendo, pero no se oía el crepitar de las llamas y su calor dejó de sentirse con tanta intensidad; en el exterior, el ligero viento que se oía guardó silencio y un trueno resonó en la lejanía, como un temblor. Luna sintió una sutil reminiscencia de la magia de Nightmare Moon que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—No.

* * *

Dos espadas chocaron en una esquina de la oscura sala.

Hubo un golpe en la esquina contraria, y un batpony bufó con furia. Scath apareció a través de las sombras y desvió una de las espadas de su adversario... pero no la segunda. Un quejido sanguinolento y un golpe contra la pared; frente a él, el otro Cazador Batpony se materializó.

—Tra... traidor. ¡Traidor!

El batpony de los ojos verdes se llevó la pata libre a la cara y se quitó la máscara del traje; su pelaje púrpura estaba alterado, su sonrisa era enorme y sádica, y en sus ojos no había locura. Solo había una determinación fría y cruel.

—No, Scath —susurró Night Blade, relamiéndose, anticipándose al sabor de su sangre—. Yo soy fiel a mi reina.

* * *

—Ordene a la Guardia Solar que evacúe todas las poblaciones de Hollow Shades —ordenó Rise—, cuanto menos batponies sean afectados, mejor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los traidores.

—Rise Love, nós le ordenamos que…

—No obedezco órdenes tuyas.

No hubo furia o dolor en esas palabras: solo era información, clara, fría y concisa.

—¿Qué has hecho desde tu regreso, _Mi Diosa_? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Conocías todos estos hechos, podrías haber destruído la Gema de la Sangre, o habernos contado a todos la verdad. Ya que tú no vas a hacer nada por nosotros, lo haré yo.

—Mis errores pasados ahora no son importantes, Rise Love. Vos no tenéis posibilidades contra los Cazadores Batpony sublevados.

Rise Love abrió la boca, enseñando sus grandes colmillos, y miró al techo mientras reía una carcajada cruel. Una tormenta se desató en el exterior.

—¿Y la Guardia Solar las tiene? —su voz se superpuso sobre otra varítona—. ¿Un ejército de ponis diurnos adentrándose en territorio batpony? No llegarán hasta la noche, solo servirán para saciar la Sed de los Cazadores sublevados. Un grupo de reclutas casi acabaron con toda la unidad de Shining Armor, ¿qué posibilidades tiene el capitán contra el ejército de Nightmare Moon?

—¡Sargento Rise Love! —gritó Zaphire—. Planteate lo que estás a punto de hacer: tu unidad es novata, los Cazadores Batpony están entre los mejores combatientes del mundo conocido, ¡y van a llegar con un ejército de batponies ferales! ¡No sabéis lo que los Cazadores pueden llegar a hacer!

—Pero no me esperan a mi.

Con esas palabras, la yegua desapareció. La sala empezó a desmoronarse rápidamente: Rise Love había despertado, y el sueño había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Tenía idea de alargarme más en este fic. Varias ideas que me pasaron por la mente fueron que mandaran a Rise a alguna misión en la que acabara montando una masacre, y descubrir realmente el placer de saciar la Sed. Sin embargo al final la historia me ha pedido ir por estos derroteros._

 _También quería extender un poco más la trama de Night Blade, aumentar la sorpresa, pero bueno. A veces conviene ser breve, y creo que esta historia lo agradecerá. Los que leen "La Guerra en las sombras" verán aquí por qué Zaphire Assistant acaba en la posición que acaba :)._

 _Gracias a todos por leerme, ¡un saludito!_


End file.
